La Dispute
by axeprincess22
Summary: Ella queda embarazada y desea con todas sus fuerzas que 2D se haga cargo de su hijo, pero su carrera solista y la nueva relación que tiene con Paula hacen que se lo replantee. Con Murdoc viajando por el mundo en su Winnie y Russel en una relación, ella estará sola viviendo esta nueva etapa de su vida. ¿O tal vez... no tan sola?
1. Si tu n'étais pas là

-¿Cuanto de Azúcar princesa?

-Dos por favor Russel-san

Russel apoyo frente ella una taza de té humeante.

-¿Cuando vas a decirle?

-No se Russ-san, no creo poder decirle, su carrera esta creciendo mas y mas desde que se hizo solista. No quiero arruinarle su oportunidad de brillas para obligarlo a...

-Pequeña, aunque la banda se haya separado, sigues siendo la guitarrista de gorillaz, los paparazzi no te dejaran en paz cuando eso comience a crecer-dijo apuntando al vientre de la asiática-y mas sabiendo que estas soltera. El tarde o temprano se terminara enterando.

-Lo se pero...

-nada de peros jovencita, el es el padre y tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo sorbiendo su taza de café-así que termina ese té, vamos a hacerle una visita.

Su corazón se acelero de tan solo imaginar la situación. Ella en la puerta de la casa de su primer y único amor, luego de 4 meses sin verse para decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo. El se reiría de ella para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, no , el no era así.

Seguramente por fin se atrevería a formar una pareja estable con ella y ser una familia feliz... no, tampoco, el tampoco era asi.

Suspiro.

Tomo su taza y sorbio n poco de té.

Se encontraban en la cocina de la nueva casa de Russel. El había sido afortunado, luego de la disolución oficial de la banda, conoció a Kendall, una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel y piel cremosa, siempre recibía a Noodle con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Ella sabia lo importante que era la ojiverde para su amado.

Russel nunca había sido mas feliz desde que la conoció, el decía que ella era la indicada y que estaba considerando desposarla.

Ambos terminaron su merienda y salieron rumbo a la casa de 2D, subieron a un taxi y Russel le indico al conductor como llegar.

Durante el trayecto Noodle intentaba mantener su mente distraída con cualquier cosa, desde la forma de las nubes hasta contabilizando las hojas amarillas que caían de los arboles. El otoño estaba sobre ellos, haciendo que los días fueran mas cortos y las noches mas largas. Pero para Noodle fuera la estación que fuera siempre era igual desde la separación de la banda.

-Bien princesa, es aquí-dijo Russel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bajaron del vehículo. Frente a ellos había una imponente casa blanca de 2 pisos, con 3 ventanas por piso. Cada ventana tenia un ornamento decorativo muy llamativo. Ella se acerco, curiosa, para admirar la decoración, viendo sin querer el interior de la casa. Sintió que la presión se bajaba, que su visión se nublaba y solo pudo girar hacia Russel, con mirada suplicante y todo se oscureció.

Despertó en la sala de una casa que no conocía. Estaba acostada sobre un amplio sillón color bordo muy cómodo.

-¿Russ, estas seguro de lo que decís?

Esa voz, estaban donde ella menos quería estar. Los recuerdos de lo visto a través de la ventana le golpearon la cabeza, dándole una migraña muy fuerte. Desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, las migrañas aparecieron en su vida, conociendo el dolor con el que 2D debía lidiar casi, diariamente.

-Si D, ella esta embarazada de vos, pero no quiere que lo sepas-dijo Russel- cree que arruinaría tu carrera solista.

-Lo se, tal vez... tenga razón.

Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al escuchar eso. El estaba rechazándola. Estaba rechazando a su hijo no nato. Le estaba sacando el derecho a su hijo de crecer junto a un padre. Se levanto tan rápido que se mareo, pero no le importo.

Camino hacia la puerta de la casa y salio, dando un portazo.

El frió acaricio su piel, dándose cuenta que su campera debió quedar dentro. Pero por mas frió que tuviera, no iba a volver a esa casa. El no merecía tenerla ni a el , ni a su hijo.

Caminaba, abrazándose a si misma, llego a la esquina y sintió que la llamaban.

-¡Noods!¡Espera!

Vio a Russel corriendo con su campera en la mano y a 2D siguiéndolo.

-Pequeña ¿Que paso?¿Por que te fuiste así?-Dijo Russel poniéndole la campera a Noodle sobre sus hombros.

Ella no dejaba de mirar a 2D con cierto resentimiento. El siempre fue, es y sera su único verdadero amor, por mas que el le tuviera miedo al compromiso, por mas que el le hubiera dicho que nunca estaría con nadie mas, aunque fue mentira. La visión que la ventana le proporciono fue la prueba necesaria para saberlo. Y lo amaba por mas que el ya no la amara y por mas que los rechazara a ambos.

Sus ojos se aguaron, dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Bajo la vista, apenada.

-L...lo siento 2D-kun no... no quería molestarte-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de la campera.

2D observo el vientre de la asiática, apenas se estaba abultando, pero sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que se notara mas.

Se rasco la nuca, el no sabia como lidiar con las mujeres cuando lloraban, siempre lo ponían nervioso y terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez.

-Yo... te pagare la plata correspondiente para que puedan vivir tranquilos.

Noodle esperaba que su respuesta fuera otra, que tal vez al verla de frente perdiera ese miedo y quisiera volver a su lado y criar a su hijo juntos. Pero no, fue todo lo contrario.

El realmente quería que ella desapareciera de su vida con esa pequeña bomba de tiempo que tenia en su vientre.

Noodle se acerco a el y le dio una cachetada, dejandole los dedos marcados en la cara del cantante.

-Stuar-baka, No me interesa tu dinero, yo quiero que nuestro hijo pueda conocer a su padre, pero el es tan BAKA, que solo piensa en el dinero. No necesitamos tu dinero.

El solo veía anonadado como Noodle lloraba de rabia e impotencia mientras se tocaba el golpe ardiente que estaba sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-Ya pequeña-dijo Russel abrazándola-tranquila, esto no les hace bien ni a vos ni al bebe.

-Russel-san quiero... quiero ir a casa por favor-dije la guitarrista abrazando su vientre.

-Noods espera-dijo 2D

-¡¿Que mas quieres D?! ¿No te parece que la lastimaste demasiado ya?-dijo Russel enojado.

-No te preocupes, no te molestaremos nunca mas, no sabrás de nosotros-dijo Noodle.

-Pero Noods...-dijo el cantante suplicante.

-Yo... escuche lo que dijiste. No quieres abandonar tu éxito por mi o por tu hijo. Te entiendo, no voy a obligarte. Solo, no me pidas que no me enoje, que no me duela y que no llore, porque sabes bien lo que significas para mi.

Dicho eso se subió al taxi que Russel había conseguido y se marcharon, dejando al tecladista con un sabor amargo en la boca. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa, donde Paula lo estaba esperando.

-Amor ¿Que fue todo ese teatro?

-Nada, parece que ella esta esperando un hijo mio-dijo echándose en el sillón donde previamente ella había descansado.

-¿Y vino con la esperanza de que lanzaras todo por la borda y te fueras corriendo a cambiar pañales?-dijo Paula sentándose a su lado.

-Cuando lo pones así, suena cruel

-Stu, ella es la egoísta, no tu. Ella sabe que si no se cuidaba iba a pasar lo que paso, ella se lo busco sola, ahora que lidie con eso, sola.

El Peli-azul pensaba que así de cruel debió sonar el para los oídos de Noodle al rechazar la crianza de un hijo. Pero hay que ser realistas, el tiene casi 40 años, para el ya paso la edad de paternidad, y para ella, ni siquiera entraba en la edad materna, o al menos es lo que el pensaba. Pero luego recordó que los bebes vienen al mundo de una forma poco grata. Si, y el había sido tan idiota de ni siquiera decirle que el se presentaría al parto o que el quería ver cada ecografia, que el quería saber el sexo del bebe, que quería estar al tanto de como crecía aquella personita, fruto del amor que en algún momento se tuvieron y que tal vez ¿Se tenían?

Miro a Paula, ella apareció repentinamente luego de la disolución de la banda, alegando que ahora los demás no estaban para llenarle la cabeza, su relación seria distinta, serian felices. Al principio, y sin pensarlo, le dijo que si, obviamente el aun le tenia cierto aprecio y ella prometió enamorarlo cada día, para que volviera a sentir el amor que en algún momento el tuvo por ella.

Le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Paula siendo a que Noodle con la excusa de que ,luego de Paula, tenia miedo de tener algo serio con alguien.

A la inocente Noodle la tuvo de amante. Cada noche ella iba a su habitación donde el amor físico no se ausentaba. El cada noche le recordaba que por mas amor que ella le entregara, el nunca estaría en una relación. La guitarrista lo acepto con tal de poder estar junto a el, así fuera solo su amante cuando el la requería.

Así su relación se dividió en dos. De día compañeros y amantes de noche.

Esta relación no duro mucho, un año o menos. Donde la tensión se hizo presente. Ella insistía que le diera una oportunidad, pero el vocalista se negaba haciendo que las discusiones fueran cada vez mas y mas frecuentes. Donde Murdoc y Russel debían ponerse del lado de uno o el otro y eso termino por cansar a la banda. Separarse fue idea del bajista. Era conocido por su poca paciencia. Si el Ingles y la Japonesa no dejaban de discutir, el creía que la banda así no aguantaría mucho mas. Así fue, un día se encontraron los 4 armando el equipaje, embalando todo, para cada uno seguir su camino.

Hasta donde el sabia, Russel estaba viviendo con su novia en Londres, Murdoc se habia ido de viaje por el mundo con su Winnie y de Noodle poco sabia. Lo único que Russel le llego a contar fue que ella estaba viviendo en un departamento, en Oxford.

Suspiro.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

-Acá esta bien Russel-san-dijo la guitarrista

-¿Segura?¿No queres que te acompañe a tu casa, me quede y te cocine tu comida preferida?-dijo el baterista

-No, Russ-san, gracias pero debes irte, Kendall-san debe estar esperándote.

-Noods, puedo hacer una llamada rápida y decirle que...

-No Russel-san, voy a estar bien, cualquier cosa te llamo

-Bueno-dijo resignándose

-¿Me das uno de estos?-dijo Noodle abriendo sus brazos.

-Claro pequeña Noodle cup

Se abrazaron.

Y al soltarse ella se fue corriendo a su departamento.

Al entrar en el, dejo las llaves en la mesita de entrada, se saco el gorro azul y la bufanda naranja, dejándolos en el perchero, junto a su abrigo amarillo.

Miro detenidamente su departamento.

Totalmente a oscuras, con los últimos rayos del sol golpeando a través de la ventana, todo el ambiente daba cabida a la melancolía. El sillón de 3 cuerpos apoyado contra la pared enfrentado a una mesa ratona en la cual solía dejar las letras de canciones que escribía. Había una planta de interior del lado derecho del sillón. La habitación tenia algunos cuadros que había pintado ella con acuarelas y una televisión con su consola enchufada. No mucho mas que una mesa con 2 sillas en diagonal al sillón y al lado de donde ella estaba parada en ese momento para llenar el espacio vació.

Entro por la puerta que estaba al costado izquierdo del sillón. Era la cocina, era angosta pero profunda. Puso a calentar un poco de agua en la hornalla y abandono esa habitación. Siguió derecho atravesando el living y caminando por el pasillo, entro en la puerta de la derecha, su habitación. Se desvistió, para ponerse el piyama pero paro un momento para observar su silueta en el espejo.

Su panza se estaba empezando a abultar, apenas se notaria si no fuera porque su contextura es chica y extremadamente delgada. Dentro de una semana tendría su primera ecografia para ver como estaba creciendo su hijo y para saber si seria una nena o un nene. Estaba nerviosa, tenia miedos e inseguridades como cualquier madre primeriza pero lo que a ella la diferenciaba de las demás madres es que no tenia a nadie que apaciguara esos miedos. No tenia al padre de su hijo, ni a sus propios padres, ni a nadie que estuviera a su lado para calmarla. Solamente estaba Russel pero el tenia una vida, una novia y una casa en las que pensar. Ademas el no tenia porque hacerse cargo de esos temas, el solamente era su amigo, que ya estaba haciendo suficiente preocupándose por ver si comía correctamente.

Apoyo sus manos sobre su panza, soltando unas lagrimas.

-Debes pensar que... que tu padre no nos quiere, pero... no es así ¿Verdad?-le dijo a su hijo no nato, sorbiendo su nariz-El... en el fondo... muy en el fondo... nos ama ¿Sabes?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se puso una remera que le perteneció a el. Era blanca y decía "Hello Kinky". Por mas que la hubiera lavado reiteradas veces, esa remera seguía teniendo olor a butterscotch y cigarrillos.

Suspiro, se limpio las lagrimas y se dirigió a la cocina. El agua estaba hirviendo, se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó en el sillón prendiendo la tele.

Tomo un sorbo de su taza mientras hacia zapping.

Paso por un canal que estaban pasando el tema "Amarillo" del disco solista de 2D, "The Fall".

No tuvo fuerzas para cambiarlo pero tampoco resistía escucharlo. Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos color esmeralda.

Eso la iba a terminar por enfermar, todo le recordaba a el. Cada olor, cada sensación, cada sonido, cada lugar, todo.

Abrazo sus piernas, como pudo, sin apretar al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, y lloro. Lloro todo lo que nunca había podido llorar. Lloro por su mala suerte, por su destino, por su infortunio y por su amor.

La programación había terminado hacia rato, pero ella seguía sentada en el sillón, mirando las lineas de colores que habían aparecido en su televisión.

Su celular vibro sobre la mesa ratona que estaba enfrente de ella. Apenas hizo un esfuerzo por moverse y agarrar el dispositivo

Abrió el mensaje que le había llegado, era de un numero que no conocía.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al leerlo.

* * *

 _Espero les guste y a este lo estare actualizando cada sabado._

 **Review...?**


	2. La Donna E Mobile

Abrió el mensaje que le había llegado, era de un numero que no conocía.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al leerlo

 _"Lamento profundamente_

 _cada lagrima que derramas_

 _Tus hermosos ojos, necesitan_

 _descansar_ _. Necesita que le_

 _muestres el mundo a_ _través_

 _de ellos. Ojala, cuando venga_

 _a este mundo, tenga tus_

 _hermosos ojos"_

Alguien, quien fuera, allá afuera, se preocupaba por ella.

Cierto sentimiento reconfortante la invadió. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro.

Se sentía como una adolescente otra vez, sonriendo inconscientemente por unas lindas palabras.

No sabia que responderle. La había tomado por sorpresa. Simplemente se levanto, apago la televisión y se dirigió a su cuarto. Levanto las frazadas y colchas metiéndose entre ellas. Dejo el celular en la pequeña mesita de luz que tenia y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-¿Amor vienes a la cama?-dijo Paula desde la entrada del living

2D guardo su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Claro-dijo yendo tras ella.

No había podido sacarse a Noodle de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en las lagrimas que había derramado por el, por su inmadurez y por su mala decisión.

El si la quería, la amaba y amaría poder estar a su lado si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde. Si tan solo no tuviera miedo del que dirán, si su mente pudiera dejarlo en paz por un segundo, el iría corriendo hasta Oxford, buscaría su departamento y le haría el amor ,como solían hacerlo, para quedarse juntos por siempre. Pero no, aun tenia sentimientos por Paula, sentimientos que no podía acallar como si nada y el sabia que tarde o temprano, si Paula le decía que volviera a sus brazos el lo haría sin pensarlo, volviendo a lastimar a Noodle.

Se acostó en la cama, tapándose con las frazadas y colchas. Sintió unos brazos pasar por su cintura y subir por su pecho, abrazándolo. Unos labios besando su cuello.

-Hoy... hoy no Paula, estoy cansado-dijo el tecladista.

La escucho chistar y levantándose de la cama, se fue de la habitación, dando un portazo. Ambas se parecían en eso, a las dos les gusta azotar las puertas cuando están enojadas.

Suspiro, se sentó en la cama, revolviéndose el cabello. Busco en la mesita de luz que tenia a un lado, las pastillas para dormir. Saco 4 píldoras del pequeño envase plástico y se las tomo sin agua. La costumbre.

Se volvió a acostar, volviéndose a tapar con las frazadas y se dio vuelta. Entre vuelta y vuelta logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana de su habitación, dándole en la cara, haciéndola despertarse.

Lentamente se desperezo bajo todas las frazadas que tenia encima, se levanto y se coloco la bata, unas pantuflas para salir en dirección a la cocina.

Paso por el living y vio la hora, eran las 9 AM.

Suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, prendió la hornalla y puso a calentar agua.

De la nada, el recuerdo del mensaje de la noche anterior golpeo su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

¿Quien era aquella persona que se preocupa por ella y su bebe?¿Sera que...? No, el se lo dejo bien claro, el no quería que ella se interpusiera en su vida con un bebe. Si no podía ser el que le mandara un mensaje tan lindo. ¿Entonces quien?

El ruido de la pava hirviendo la saco de sus pensamientos. Se sirvió una taza de té y busco en la lacena unos biscuits.

Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, apoyando su desayuno en la mesa ratona.

En los reportes meteorológicos anunciaban una gran tormenta de nieve para esa semana y la entrante. Eso la preocupo un poco, tenia que viajar a Londres para hacerse la ecografia ya que en el hospital de Oxford no tenían ese equipo. Era una cuidad universitaria donde había mas cafeterías y librerías que habitantes. Tal vez podría viajar a Londres y luego de tener los resultados podría visitar a Russel para contarle si su bebe seria niño o niña. Solo rogaba que no hubiera una tormenta de nieve porque sino, tendría que cambiar el turno y la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Bebe, ¿Crees que la semana que viene te podre ver?-Dijo acariciando su vientre-Mami quiere saber si seras una linda niña o un apuesto varoncito.

Obviamente nadie respondió, solo se escuchaba la televisión de fondo

 _"Procuren no salir de sus casas bajo ninguna circunstancia, es algo inusual que tengamos tormentas de nieve en esta época por eso, se prevé que sera intensa..."_

Suspiro y bebió su té. Si tan solo... 2D estuviera ahí, el la llevaría en el auto y no tendría que estar pensando en como haría para no perder esa cita. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a pensar en el, en los besos que le daba, recorriendo su cuerpo, en las caricias de sus manos y en lo amada que la hacia sentir mientras estaban en la cama. Sus ojos expresaron ese sentimiento, derramando lagrimas nuevamente. No podía evitarlo, por mas que tratase y tratase, todo siempre volvía a el o a su recuerdo de el. Se sentía tan sola y abandonada, no podía seguir así, pero... ¿que podía hacer? Fuera a donde fuera, estuviese con quien estuviese, no era con el, ni era el.

Lloraba desconsoladamente cuando, de repente sintió un movimiento, casi imperceptible.

Clavo sus ojos en su pequeña pero abultada panza. ¿Se estaba moviendo?¿Se estaba preocupando por ella?

Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente, era la primera vez que sentía a su bebe moverse dentro de ella. Esa sensación la lleno de felicidad y emoción. Ya no lloraba por la ausencia de su amor,no, ahora lloraba de felicidad. De la felicidad que le produjo esa sola patadita en su panza, la felicidad que le produjo que su bebe, su pequeño, le recordara que también vivía y que podía sentir lo mismo que ella sentía y que no quería verla así.

-Gracias amor...-dijo acariciando nuevamente su panza- y disculpa por ser tan egoísta y olvidarme de ti. No te debe gustar sentirte angustiado como yo, ¿verdad?

Otro golpecito.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Me parecía-dijo tomando un biscuit- compre estas, supongo que te gustan las cosas dulces, últimamente anduve muy antojada de estos-dijo comiéndolo.

Empezó a sentir como el bebe se movía en su interior cuando termino de comer el biscuit.

Pensó que ese día era especial, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, que su bebe estaba ahí para apoyarla y recordarle que siempre estaría a su lado. Ese día se dio cuenta que su pequeño sera y seria la razón por al cual ella saldría adelante de todo esto.

Se levanto del sillón, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde lavo la taza y guardo los biscuits.

Pensó que aunque afuera estuviera frió, quería ir a hacer unas compras, mimarse un poco.

Se metió en su habitación y se puso un pantalón ajustado, el cual comenzaba a apretarle.

Sonrió, pensado que en un par de meses ese pantalón ya no le serviría hasta que su bebe naciera. Se abrigo bien con un buzo amplio de cuello tortuga verde musgo, haciendo resaltar sus ojos. Se dirigió a la entrada se coloco la bufanda la bufanda naranja y el gorro azul, junto a su abrigo amarillo. Se colgó el morral guardo la billetera, celular, llaves, algunos pañuelos y salio de su departamento, cerrándolo con las llaves.

* * *

-Stu, ¿vamos de compras?-dijo Paula sirviendo el desayuno

-¿De compras?-dijo con la boca llena

-Si, me gustaría comprar algunas cosas para la casa, como unas cortinas mas elegantes y tal vez algo de ropa, esta empezando a hacer frió y vos andas siempre de remera y campera. No tenes buzos-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, cuando terminemos el desayuno podemos ir a Londres

-Deberíamos mudarnos para allá, aquí en Crawley no hay mucho para hacer.

-No voy a mudarme Paula, ya lo hablamos-dijo tomando su café-esta casa fue de mi abuelo, me crié aquí, le tengo cierto aprecio, ademas no creo que tenga nada malo... solo falta ponerle un poco mas de atención a algunos detalles

Paula frunció el seño.

-Bien, si no nos vamos a mudar aunque sea vamos de compras a Oxford, hay tiendas muy lindas y nos queda igual de lejos que Londres-dijo ella tomando su café.

Sintió que se olvido como respirar, ¿Paula quería ir a Oxford? en Oxford es donde estaba Noods, obviamente las posibilidades de encontrarse eran mínimas pero... ¿y si se encontraban?

Obviamente el no creía que eso fuera a pasar, esperaba que no fuese a pasar, aunque muy en el fondo, si quería encontrarse con ella.

Podía aprovechar el viaje a Oxford para averiguar si la zona donde vivía Noodle era segura para ella y su hijo, los precios de las cosas, para ver si ella podía afrontarlo, y de paso, tal vez, comprar algo para su bebe.

-Claro, salimos en 15-dijo el cantante dejando su taza en el fregadero.

Subió al baño, donde se dio una ducha relajante pero rápida. Salio se puso una remera con el numero "23" en ella y una campera de cuero negra para abrigarse del frío. Unos jeans gastados, azules y unas converse negras. Estaba listo para irse pero Paula no, así que fue al sillón de la sala a esperarla, la radio estaba prendida y estaban pasando el clima.

 _"Por si todavía no se han enterado, se aproxima una tormenta de nieve para la semana entrante, que dicen, sera muy fuerte. Los meteorólogos recomiendan no salir de las casas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aun siguen estudiando este extraño fenómeno, ya que dicen que no es algo natural de esta época."_

Lo primero que vino a su mente era Noodle, seguramente no solo en Crawley habría tormenta de nieve, seguramente seria en todo Inglaterra y eso incluía obviamente Oxford.

Ella estaría sola encerrada en su departamento, si el tiempo era relativamente bueno, tal vez la luz no se cortaría y si tenia suerte tal vez la calefacción fuera a gas y no eléctrica.

Suspiro, rascándose la nuca. Se estaba preocupando demasiado, sin hacer nada.

-Estoy lista amor-dijo Paula.

Se había puesto unos pantalones ajustados rojos, unas converse , un buzo cuello tortuga negro y una campera de cuero del mismo color. Tomo su mano y salieron en busca del coche que Murdoc le había dejado, si, el Camaro.

No tenían mucho viaje solo 1 hora y media tomando la ruta London Orbital Motorway y entrando en el kilometro M40 llegarían perfecto y sin inconvenientes a Oxford.

* * *

La guitarrista caminaba relajada por las grises calles de Oxford, mirando tiendas, distraída en su mundo, cuando una vidriera llamo su atención.

Había unos maniquís, del tamaño de un niño de 2 años, con conjuntos de ropa muy lindos. Tal vez... entrar a mirar no era mala idea. No, era pésima idea.

Sujeto su morral y se mordió el labio. ¿Debía entrar?¿Y si había paparazzis cerca?

...

¡Que se fueran al diablo! Ella no iba a dejar de vivir por culpa de unos carroñeros, ademas si había alguno cerca, seguramente ya la había fotografiado mirando la vidriera de esa tienda.

Entro, decidida, a mirar aquella diminuta ropa. Una vendedora la asesoro mostrandole la parte de recién nacidos.

Mirando las pequeñas perchas vio un pequeño enterito, blanco y suave como una nube, tenia un pequeño mono bordado en la altura del pecho, recordandole a su difunto compañero y mascota, Mike. Sostuvo la diminuta prenda entre sus manos, mirándola por un largo tiempo, imaginando como seria su bebe, dentro de esa tela. Sin querer se vio abrazando aquella diminuta ropa, como si de su bebe se tratase. Se sonrojo al ver que la vendedora la miraba con ternura.

-¿Primeriza?

-S..si-dijo nerviosa la asiática dejando la prenda donde estaba.

-¡Felicitaciones!-dijo abrazándola-Disfrútalo mucho, es una etapa hermosa.

Ella le sonrió y asintió, en forma de agradecimiento.

-Ese mameluco que tenias en tus manos es muy lindo para un recién nacido-dijo tomando la prenda que ella había dejado-¿Ya sabes si sera niño o niña?

-No, aun no

-Entonces con mas razón, este mameluco es ideal-dijo poniéndolo devuelta en las manos de Noodle

Ella lo observo un momento, tal vez podría, en algún, momento comprarlo. Tal vez, la semana entrante, teniendo en claro el sexo de su bebe, podría venir tranquila a comprarle ropa.

-Preferiría, esperar a saber que sera-dijo colgándolo nuevamente.

-Esta bien-dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa-tal vez ¿quieras mirar otras cosas un poco mas tranquilas?

Ella asintió, aun no se sentía preparada para comprarle ropa y menos sin saber el genero de su hijo.

La vendedora le mostró chupetes, mamaderas, baberos pero nada parecía llamar su atención, hasta que vio algo. Un pequeño gorro rojo con orejas y unas medias blancas con un estampado que simulaba tener almohadillas de gatito en la planta de los pies. Los tomo entre sus manos, recordando cuanto le gustaba en su infancia y adolescencia usar cascos, gorros, sombreros y toda clase de accesorio para la cabeza. Aun en la actualidad seguía usándolos.

-Me llevo estos-dijo la Japonesa, dejando el pequeño gorro y las diminutas medias en el mostrador

La vendedora le cobro las 2 prendas, se las guardo en una bolsa, junto a un pequeño regalo de parte de la tienda y se marcho.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, pensando en su reciente compra y recordó que su ropa iba a empezar a quedarle apretada. Tal vez debía comprarse algunas cosas. Si, no escatimaría en gastos, últimamente estaba ganando buena plata, mediante la venta de sus pinturas y fotografías. Algunos de sus cuadros habían sido expuestos en el Saatchi Gallery y en la parte contemporánea del National Gallery, catapultandola hacia la fama entre los coleccionistas de obras y pinturas.

Sus acuarelas y fotografías en blanco y negro era lo que mas se vendía, sus acuarelas podían ser un paisaje hermoso o una melancólica mirada. Sus fotografías solían ser de ella misma, partes de su cuerpo en distintas posiciones y desde distintas perspectivas, desde su espalda encorvada, hasta su panza de perfil recientemente o simplemente ella de espaldas mirando el horizonte, siendo el horizonte la parte protagonica de ese tipo de fotos. Sus fotografías era lo que mas amaba, porque podía exteriorizar sus mas oscuros y melancólicos pensamientos.

Y eso al publico consumidor del arte, le encantaba. Su arte era sencillo pero lleno de sentimiento. Ademas que varias veces la habían convocado para tocar en vivo en alguna galería de arte mas pequeña para ambientar su exposición. Algunas de sus obras en acuarelas tenían cierto aire a lo que Dalí hacia en su momento.

Sonrió, al pensar que tenia mas talentos que tan solo las artes marciales y los instrumentos, la hacia sentirse util.

 _Viva._

 **Feliz.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! Tuve un pequeño problema que en esta historia ni en la otra que estoy publicando se veían los reviews, pero parece que fuera lo que fuese se arreglo. Actualizo ahora por dos razones:**

 **No se si tendré tiempo de escribir para el sábado ni si tendré tiempo para subir el** **sábado**

 **La aceptación que tuvo me motivo a subir otro chapter mas.**

 **P.D: Los títulos, tanto del ff como de cada capitulo, están en francés**

 **Review...?**


	3. Pas Si Simple

-¡Mira Stu! ¿No son hermosas?-dijo Paula agarrando una cortina que estaba colgada de color negra, con borlas bordo.

-Si, elije las que quieras, sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas-dijo el peli-azul

Paula puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba cuando Stuart no le prestaba atención. El cantante era conocido por su falta de atención e inteligencia pero, a veces con ella, solía ser el colmo.

-Saldré afuera a fumar un cigarrillo-dijo besando a Paula

El cantante salio de la tienda, respirando el aire frió de Oxford. Saco de su campera una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Busco uno, lo puso entre sus labios, prendiéndolo y exhalando el humo recién aspirado.

Estaba contemplando las formas y dibujos que el humo de su cigarrillo creaba frente a el, cuando en la cuadra de enfrente vio a cierta Japonesa, pararse en una tienda de ropa para niños.

Ella estuvo parada por unos minutos hasta que finalmente entro. Miro para adentro de la tienda, Paula seguía nadando entre cortinas, no se daría cuenta. Cruzo la calle y observo, disimuladamente por la vidriera, que es lo que hacia la guitarrista en ese lugar. La vio agarrar un pequeño mameluco blanco y abrazarlo para luego dejarlo devuelta en su perchero.

Esa imagen lo hizo sentir culpable, el debería estar ahí adentro, junto a ella, eligiendo la ropa del bebe, riéndose del tamaño microscópico de las prendas e imaginándose como seria su hijo usando esa ropa.

Observo que compro algo y estaba por salir de la tienda. Le agarro una desesperación, no quería que lo viera, quedaría como un psicópata, primero le decía que no quería saber nada con criar un bebe y luego aparecía en su ciudad, ¿espiándola?. Quedaría como un loco.

Corrió y se metió detrás de un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de la tienda. Ella salio caminando hacia el lado opuesto de donde el estaba escondido. Salio detrás del auto y la imagen de ella abrazando el mameluco volvió a su mente. Miro la tienda por un segundo y luego miro la tienda de enfrente, donde Paula seguía hablando con el vendedor sobre cortinas.

Volvió a mirar la tienda de ropa para niños. Debía ser rápido, comprar eso, correr al auto y esconderlo donde Paula no lo viera.

Entro.

-Hola señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-dijo cordialmente la vendedora

-Hola,si... ehm...-se revolvió el pelo-la chica que estuvo acá hace un momento tenia un...

-¡Oh!-dijo la vendedora sonriendo tiernamente-¿Eres el padre?

Suspiro.

-Si

-¡Que lindo gesto de tu parte!-dijo la mujer-Sígueme

Stuart siguió a la mujer hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde estaba un cartel decorado con ositos que recitaba "Recién Nacidos". Ella se acerco hasta un perchero del cual saco el pequeño mameluco blanco con el mono bordado.

-Este es el que ella agarro-dijo entregándoselo.

¿Así de pequeños eran al nacer? Casi que entraba en sus manos. Pensó en un pequeño bebe, con el pelo azul, igual que el, durmiendo en ese mameluco.

Sus ojos se aguaron, la emoción de solo imaginar tener a su hijo en brazos era incomparable a la emoción que seguramente sentiría si realmente lo pudiera tener en sus brazos.

-Lo llevo-dijo con la voz ronca, ahogando las ganas de llorar.

La vendedora le sonrió y le dijo que la siguiera hasta la caja. Pago y salio apresurado, cruzando hacia la tienda de las cortinas, donde Paula estaba pagando. Camino hacia el auto, que estaba en la esquina, abrió el baúl y guardo la pequeña bolsa de regalo que había comprado.

-Te estaba buscando

Se giro y vio a Paula con una bolsa.

-Vine al auto, para esperarte, me había dado frió-dijo 2D nervioso

-No importa, ahora guardemos esto y vamos a compararte ropa-dijo a punto de abrir el baúl

-¡NO!

Paula se giro lentamente.

-¿No, que?

-N...no lo guardes ahí, Murdoc se... olvido de limpiar el baúl y apesta a muerto ahí dentro-mintió el cantante

-No me sorprende, viniendo de el, se puede esperar cualquier cosa-Dijo abriendo la puerta del acompañante y echando la bolsa dentro.

El suspiro aliviado.

Paula no podía saber lo que acababa de hacer, ella se pondría muy celosa y sobre protectora con el. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales su relación había empeorado la primera vez. Cuando la banda empezó a hacerse conocida, las mujeres lo acosaban por docena, siendo para el algo muy agobiante. Murdoc le dijo que eso seria así, al ser el cantante y ser alguien realmente atractivo para el sexo opuesto, las mujeres se le regalarían. Estaba demás decir que al peli-azul eso no le interesaba, el amaba a Paula y solo le interesaba que ella lo viera de esa forma.

Paula llego a pelearse con varias fans, dejandoles a varias un ojo morado o un labio partido.

Eso llego a traerle problemas legales a la banda, haciéndolo un punto mas para echarla pero 2D nunca quiso echarla, por mas que ella les trajera mas problemas que soluciones y por mas que ella le hiciera escenas de celos por cosas que imaginaba, el ponía sus sentimientos antes que la banda.

Un día, Paula dejo de hacerle escenas de celos frente de todos, dejo de golpear fans y dejo de prestarle atención a 2D. Esto ultimo afecto en cierto modo al cantante, ya que se había acostumbrado a sus peleas. Tenia un poder de adaptación a las situaciones envidiable. Nunca le cuestiono a Paula el por que de su cambio de actitud tan repentino ni por que no tenia tanto interés sexual como antes, simplemente la dejo estar, pensando que tal vez ella estaba cambiando, que escucho por fin los consejos de Russel y lo que el peli-azul le pedía. Pero su inocencia una vez mas le pinto un cuento de hadas que no era. Murdoc andaba revolcándose con la novia del cantante, solo porque sabia que era otra forma mas de molestar a su compañero de banda. El día que Russel los encontró, fue un día horrible para 2D, porque mas allá de que era su novia la que lo estaba engañando, fue la decepción de que sus pensamientos fueran, nuevamente, erróneos lo que mas lo lastimo. Cuando se hizo la votación para echar a Paula de la banda, 2D dio su voto negativo, por mas que Russel y Murdoc hubieran votado positivo. El la amaba y era capaz de perdonarle la mas alta traición, con tal de que ella se quedara a su lado pero sus compañeros habían hablado, ella debía irse.

El dolor que sintió no era comparable ni con la migraña mas dolorosa que pudiera existir. Cuando apareció la pequeña asiática en su vida, eso, le hizo recordar que aun podía vivir y que estaba desperdiciando su vida llorando por la leche derramada. Le enseño a hablar ingles y ella le enseño algunas palabras en japones, aunque el las olvidara y siempre tuvieran que volver sobre lo mismo. Ella fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en toda una señorita de 20 años, lo cual hizo que el tecladista la viera con otros ojos.

Suspiro.

Si tan solo todo eso no hubiera pasado, Paula seguiría con el y ahora el no estaría luchando internamente por elegir a una o la otra.

-¡Mira amor! Ahí hay una tienda, vayamos a ver-dijo Paula jalando del brazo del cantante.

* * *

Estaba en el probador de una tienda donde vendían ropa para hombres y mujeres de todas las edades.

Había agarrado un vestido corte imperio, color gris, con rayas hasta la cintura y luego liso, eso le disimulaba un poco mas la panza y lo haría para los próximos meses. Se veía en el espejo del probador sintiéndose extraña, nunca había pensado que la ropa de embarazada podía ser tan cómoda y con cierto estilo al mismo tiempo. Se había probado algunos pantalones que tenían cintura elástica, algunas remeras que se ceñían debajo de su busto disimulando la panza pero, resaltando el hecho de que su busto estaba creciendo. También encontró algunos buzos amplios de lana en la sección de hombres ya que en la de mujer los buzos eran muy pequeños para lo que su panza crecería.

-¿Crees que me quedara bien?

Esa voz... No... no podía ser, el estaba en Crawley ¿cierto? El no podía estar en Oxford, debía ser, una coincidencia, una horrible y desafortunada coincidencia que ese hombre tuviera la misma voz que su... amor.

-Si amor, ¡pruebalo!

-Están todos los probadores ocupados, Paula, volvamos después

-No, esperemos, alguno se va a desocupar.

Esas voces, ese nombre, eran ellos, no había duda.

¿Que haría ahora?¿Se quedaría encerrada en el probador por siempre? La ansiedad la estaba matando, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo, estaba sudando frió. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra la tragara y la escupiera fuera de la tienda. Un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola ¿Te falta mucho para salir? Están todos los probadores ocupados

Paula estaba del otro lado, golpeando la puerta de su probador. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, no podía contestarle, su acento y su voz la delatarían al instante, salir como si nada tampoco era una opción valida, estaba acorralada.

-Deja Paula, se desocupo el de al lado-dijo el tecladista.

¿Algo mas le podía pasar? Ella se apoyo en la pared que dividía su probador del probador donde estaba 2D, escuchando el sonido de la ropa deslizarse por su cuerpo y su respiración tranquila. Cerro los ojos y se apoyo mas contra la pared, casi perdiendo donde terminaba ella y donde empezaba la pared. Imagino cada centímetro de su pecho, sus pectorales, y sus brazos, cada lunar, cada cicatriz. Era su perdición, cada vez era mayor el deseo y la necesidad de estar a su lado. Lo extrañaba como nunca. Otro golpe la saco de sus pensamientos. Un celular se había caído de su lado del probador, pasando seguramente por el pequeño espacio que había entre la pared y el piso.

-Ehm... hola-dijo 2D y paso su mano por el pequeño espacio- Lo siento, pero serias tan amable de pasarme mi celular? No logro ver donde esta-señalando el dispositivo

Su sangre se heló, no podía moverse, por mas que quisiera agacharse a agarrar el aparato y pasárselo no conseguía moverse. Estaba estática.

-¿Hola?-Repitió el cantante.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, se fue agachando hasta tener el dispositivo entre sus manos. Cuando se lo iba a entregar, el peli-azul retiro su mano hacia su lado del probador.

-Se que hay alguien del otro lado-dijo suspirando- Por favor necesito ese celular, es el único método que tengo para comunicarme con...

Alzo la vista y vio su mano colgando desde el espacio que sobraba entre el techo y la pared.

Se acerco cuidadosamente hacia la pared, se apoyo en ella y, parándose en puntas de pie, le alcanzo el celular. Sus dedos sin querer rozaron los suyos, haciendo que su piel reconociera la de el al instante, dando una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Retiro rápidamente su mano y se apoyo en la pared que estaba opuesta, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible, rogando por que el no hubiera logrado sentir lo mismo que sintió ella. No podía creer que aun luego de haberla rechazado, de haber estado tanto tiempo sin siquiera mirarse, su piel lo reconociera.

-¡Gracias!-dijo alegre el cantante

Escucho que la puerta del probador del peli-azul se abría.

-¿Y?¿Que opinas?

-¡Ay D, te queda perfecto!-dijo Paula

-"Ay D, te queda perfecto"-susurro la guitarrista haciendo burla a Paula.

-¿Segura?-pregunto el cantante

-¡Si! me recuerda a tus épocas de Teddyboy

Envidiaba a Paula, ella tenia a su peli-azul, todo para ella, podían estar juntos sin restricciones, podía vivir con el, podía comprarle ropa, podía acompañarlo a todas partes. Y la Japonesa... bueno digamos que tenia salud, empleo, un techo y un bebe en camino ¿no?

-Bueno, déjame cambiarme y vamos a pagar esto-dijo el cantante cerrando la puerta del probador.

Ella aprovecho para volver a ponerse su ropa y selecciono lo que se iba a llevar. Espero un momento, a que el probador del tecladista se desocupara para salir sin ser vista. Estaba caminando entre los percheros llenos de ropa sin perder de vista al peli-azul y a la morocha que iban delante de ella. Y como un disparo, le vino una migraña a su cabeza, haciendo que las prendas que traía en su brazo se cayeran, por sujetarse la cabeza.

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto un vendedor

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El dolor la estaba matando, por ahí si el padre del bebe fuera otra persona ella tendría nauseas, como cualquier mujer embarazada normal. Pero el padre era 2D y a ella nunca le dieron nauseas, solo migrañas repentinas, que la atacaban en los peores momentos.

-¿Noods?

* * *

 **Un poco mas corto que lo que suelo subir, pero no pude evitar actualizar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews, favs y follows!**

 **P.D: Los reviews tardan en aparecer pero a mi me llegar al correo, asi que uno o por otro los leo y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias**

 **Review...?**


	4. La Valse Des Amants

-¿Noods?

No podía pasarle eso a ella en ese momento. El cantante se había volteado curioso ante la pregunta del vendedor, para ver si la persona en cuestión necesitaba ayuda. Sentirse expuesta, aumento su dolor.

El ingles la miro sorprendido, ante la coincidencia y por dentro sonreía, agradeciéndole al destino que una vez mas los volvía a poner en el mismo lugar.

El peli-azul se acerco a ella, pasándose un brazo por sus hombros y sosteniéndola de la cintura, para afianzar el agarre. La nipona lo miro sorprendida y un leve tono rosado cruzo sus mejillas.

Sus miradas se perdían entre uno y el otro, 2 lagunas azabaches y 2 profundas esmeraldas se mezclaban, examinando cada detalle. El nunca se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, del pequeño lunar que se encontraba cerca del iris del ojo derecho de la asiática, haciéndola mas encantadora para su vista.

Un tercer par de ojos miraba, con recelo, la situación, sintiéndose excluida del mundo en el que su novio y su ex-amante se habían aislado. El se había olvidado totalmente de ella en ese momento. Para su novio, parecía que solo existían el y la guitarrista en ese momento. Como si el mundo se hubiera detenido al cruzar sus miradas.

Paula se aclaro la garganta, rompiendo la burbuja, destruyendo el momento.

2D miro al vendedor.

-Yo me encargo-le dijo el cantante al vendedor

-¡¿Enserio?!-dijo Paula indignada

-Si, voy a llevarla al auto-dijo entregándole su billetera a Paula-Por favor ¿podrías pagar las cosas de ella también?

De muy mala gana, Paula tomo la billetera de 2D y agarro todo lo que Noodle había soltado.

-Vamos a tener que hablar de esto-dijo entre dientes la morocha, dirigiéndose a la caja.

-No...no hacia falta...-dijo la asiática sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Si, eres la madre del bebe que llevas dentro, que casualmente es mio también-dijo sin mirarla-no voy a dejarte a tu suerte si puedo evitarlo.

La japonesa sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella o simplemente estaba siendo caballero? Posiblemente solamente estuviera sintiendo culpa. Ayer la había rechazado cruelmente y hoy se la encontraba moribunda por una migraña, seguramente estaría pensando que no se podía cuidar a ella misma.

El la empujo suavemente para que empezara a caminar hacia la salida. Sentir la mano de su amor sobre su cintura, la hacia perder el juicio, la hacia sentir que no manejaba su propio cuerpo, que estaba a su total merced. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas enojarse con el, decirle en la cara lo mucho que odiaba lo que una simple mirada de el lograba en ella, lo mucho que odiaba que el sintiera lastima por ella y sobre todo lo mucho que odiaba amarlo de la forma que ella lo hacia. Sentía que su vida giraba en torno a lo que el le decía o hacia, en torno a el. Eso la estaba dejando sin vida a ella, sin alegrías, sin risas y sin esperanzas de algún día volver a enamorarse. Después de el no había nada, no había posibilidad de que ella se enamorara de otro hombre, no, era imposible.

Impensable.

Después de el, el mundo se partió en dos.

Su mundo.

Su vida se partió en 2, todo se remetía a una linea temporal donde se dividía entre antes y después de el.

-¿Donde vives?-pregunto el peli-azul sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella dejo de caminar, mirándolo ofendida, giro su cara, haciéndole la ley del hielo. Ella no necesitaba que el le tuviera lastima. Había tenido suficientes migrañas durante los 4 meses que llevaba de embarazo como para saber lidiar con ellas y llegar a su casa, sin su ayuda.

Salieron caminando lentamente, hasta llegar a la esquina, donde estaba el auto de ellos.

El entorno la mirada. Sabia lo que su japonesa estaba haciendo, lo ignoraría y rechazaría cualquier ayuda de el. El la entendía, la había lastimado, entendía su reaccionar ante la repentina preocupación suya, pero el podía llegar a ser mucho mas obstinado que ella.

Y aunque fuera esta vez, ella debía entender que ya no era solamente su bienestar el que estaba en juego, sino también el de su bebe.

-Por favor, piensa en... en nuestro bebe-dijo el cantante

-¿Nuestro?-Giro su mirada pra clavarla en la de el.

El peli-azul se sintió expuesto, esa frase se le había escapado, la había dicho e voz alta. Se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mirada suya, sobre el.

Ella suspiro.

-En... en la avenida... A420 y Queen's Lane...-dijo cerrando los ojos para apaciguar el dolor que le producía hablar-esta... al lado del St Edmund Hall y The Grand Cafe. Es una puerta roja-dijo sosteniendo devuelta su cabeza.

El, amablemente, le abrió la puerta trasera del auto, para que la guitarrista entrara y se sentara.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, insegura de aceptar la oferta, pero cuando un nuevo pico de dolor volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, entro sin quejas al auto.

El se giro, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la tienda, por si Paula estaba, pero no fue así.

Una ventisca lo abrazo, haciendo que se le erizara la piel del frió. Sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó al lado de Noodle, cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellos.

La nipona evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

-y...¿Ya sabes... si va a ser...?-dijo 2D tratando de romper el silencio

-No, la semana que viene tengo...

¿Por que le contaba eso a el? Si a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, según el. Estaba muy reacia a hablar del tema con el, la herida había sido producida ayer, aun no había cicatrizado lo suficiente como para poder hablar con libertad sobre su bebe.

Nuevamente, el recuerdo de su respuesta y de verlo besar a Paula cuando miro a través de la ventana, le hicieron agravar la migraña. Sintió sus ojos arder y su vista nublarse.

Rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su campera.

-¿Por que lloras Noods...?

-¿Por que lloro? ¿Como que "por que lloro? Stuart por favor-dijo la asiática quebrándose

Su nerviosismo aumento. Ella llorando mas su nerviosismo era igual a un potencial desastre si llegaba a abrir la boca.

Solamente la abrazo, atrayendola hacia su pecho, apoyando su mentón sobre su pelo y acariciando su espalda.

El sabia que le había hecho mucho daño durante muchos años y que no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo arrepentido que estaba de haberla lastimado tanto.

Ella seguía llorando sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su remera, dejándose invadir por el olor a butterscotch y cigarrillos, que la calmaba poco a poco. Ella solamente quería que el le dijera "Lo siento", lo perdonaría sin pensarlo, porque aunque la lastimo y la lastimara mil veces mas, ella siempre lo amaría y, al igual que 2D perdono a Paula, ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa con tal de que el volviera con ella, asi solamente fueran amantes.

Ademas, las hormonas la iban a dejar sin lagrimas por el resto de su vida, estaba mucho mas sensible y susceptible.

Sin romper el abrazo, lentamente, levanto su vista. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojizo y húmedas, dejando ver el camino que sus lagrimas habían marcado. El veía con atención aquel lunar en su ojo que recientemente había descubierto, pensaba en todos los detalles de ella que aun no había logrado descubrir. Inconscientemente o tal vez no tanto, se iba acercando lentamente, rozando las puntas de sus narices, que estaban rosadas por el frió de Londres. Su mano subió lentamente para acariciar la mejilla derecha de la nipona, la cual cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de ella. Sintió una descarga en su mano, recordando como solía acariciarla cada vez que ella se presentaba en su habitación para hacer el amor, como recorría cada parte de su cuerpo rodando sus labios sobre el, como solía acariciar su espalda luego de haberse entregado amor físico, como su pelo se sentía en sus dedos al acariciarlo.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus respiraciones se confundían, sus labios se rozaban.

El Ingles no pudo soportarlo mas, y poseyó los labios de la japonesa con pasión, besándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, entregándole amor y pasión, diciéndole con ese simple beso cuanto añoraba su compañía. Cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto la deseaba.

Sintió las manos de ella posarse en su pecho y subir lentamente hasta su cuello para acariciar su naciente cabello azulado

Se anhelaban, se deseaban, se necesitaban, como la tierra al sol.

El peli-azul la atrajo mas hacia el, perdiendo donde iniciaba y terminaba el cuerpo de cada uno.

Ella tomo la iniciativa, deslizandole la campera de cuero por sus brazos y el le siguió el juego, haciendo lo mismo con su campera amarilla. No les importaba el lugar, ni el momento, se amaban y se lo demostrarían en ese mismo instante, sin importarles nada mas que el amor que se entregarían. El cantante la recostó suavemente sobre el asiento, sin romper el beso y sin aplastar a su bebe, posicionándose sobre ella. Su mano, traviesamente, se aventuro debajo del buzo de la guitarrista, sintiendo su pequeña panza abultada.

Un simple movimiento.

Un pequeño movimiento debajo de donde su mano estaba posicionada, los hizo volver a la realidad.

Ambos se separaron simultáneamente, ella aun no estaba acostumbrada a sentir a su bebe moverse dentro de ella y para el, era algo totalmente nuevo. Realmente estaba su hijo gestando dentro de ella, y se hacia notar cada vez que podía.

Miraba, asombrado, el vientre de la japonesa.

-Esta... inquieto-dijo ella aun acostada sobre el asiento

El aun no salia de su asombro, aun seguía sobre ella, observando su vientre.

-Hoy... fue la primera... vez que se movió-dijo posando sus manos sobre su panza.

-¿Nunca antes...?

-No, es la segunda vez que lo siento moverse-dijo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre-es raro ¿sabes? pero es la sensación mas hermosa que puedo experimentar

La curiosidad le picaba, tenia ganas de volver a sentir a su hijo moverse por su tacto, se sentía raro pero era la sensación mas hermosa sentir que su bebe, reaccionaba al tocar a su madre y al tocar donde el estaba creciendo.

-¿Quieres... sentirlo?-dijo la guitarrista

Se puso nervioso, ¿estaba siendo muy obvio? Por mas obvio que estuviera siendo, el quería volver a sentir a su hijo en el vientre de su japonesa.

Asintió levemente.

Ella tomo su mano, suavemente, dirigiéndola debajo de su buzo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre, haciendo que 2D se sonrojara ante la situación.

-Háblale-dijo la nipona

-¿Que...? No puede escucharme

-Si lo hace 2D-kun-dijo sonriendo-háblale.

Suspiro, ¿Que podía decirle a su hijo? el nunca había hablado con alguien a quien no podía ver.

-Cariño-dijo Noodle-papá esta aquí, con nosotros-dijo mirando su vientre

-Ehm...ho...hola

Se movió.

2D estaba maravillado, extasiado, no podía creerlo. Su hijo lo reconocía aun desde la panza y sin haberlo visto, reconocía su voz.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin darse cuenta.

-Dile hola a papá, bebé, el tiene ganas de conocerte también

El pequeño se movía mucho mas enérgico dentro de la panza de su madre, haciendo sentir a su a su padre, la persona mas feliz del mundo en ese instante. ¿Como podía aquella personita que aun no nacía, hacerlo tan feliz? En solo 5 minutos ese pequeño lo hizo sentir la felicidad plena con tan solo moverse un poco dentro del vientre de Noodle.

En solo 5 minutos, hizo que se replanteara todo. Su decisión, su carrera de solista y... Paula. Ahora recordaba porque el no podía ser feliz al lado de las 2 personas que el mas amaba. Aun tenia el amor enfermizo por Paula, aun tenia su carrera como solista y una gira mundial dentro de poco. No podía darse el lujo de decirle su princesa que estaría para ella y que lo criarían juntos, siendo que ni el sabia su futuro mas cercano. Aun no sabia cuando iba a ser la gira, pero sabia que seria dentro de los próximos meses y eso no se lo había dicho a nadie mas que a Paula.

Lentamente retiro la mano del vientre de la japonesa,y su semblante serio, la alarmo.

-2D-kun... ¿Pasa algo?-dijo sentándose y acomodándose su abrigo

El debía decirle, tenia que decirle que moría por estar a su lado y ver crecer al pequeño, ver cada ecografia, salir a comprar lo que a ella se le antojara a las 3 AM y estar con ella en el parto. Educarlo, cambiar pañales, hacerlo dormir, enseñarle a tocar el teclado pero también debía decirle que posiblemente, esta gira le tomaría casi mas de un año.

-Noods, yo...-dijo el cantante rascándose la nuca.

Se sobresalto y palideció.

Un golpeteo en la puerta del auto lo detuvo.

-Stuart, abre la maldita puerta-dijo Paula, enojada.

El se coloco la campera y salio del auto. Le abrió la puerta del co-piloto, tomando las bolsas para ponerlas en el asiento trasero, al lado de Noodle. Luego se subió al asiento del piloto y se dispuso a manejar. Ese seria un viaje interesante, su ex-novia/actual novia y su ex-amante en el mismo auto. Muchos desearían no estar en esa situación.

* * *

 _¡Mil gracias por los Reviews! Este capitulo es un poquito mas corto pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas alrgo, la semana de parciales termino asi que podre escribir con n poco mas de libertad._

 _Por cierto, el departamento de Noodle, pueden googlearlo en google maps, por si les interesa ver como es, es en Oxford, Inglaterra._

 _Y devuelta, mil gracias por los Revies y por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto._

 **Review...?**


	5. La Valse Des Amants II

Los 3 iban callados, el ambiente dentro del vehículo era tan tenso que se podía cortar. La nipona sentía las malas vibras que le enviaba Paula, 2D sentía lo mismo hacia el y la incomodidad de Noodle. Paula por su parte, estaba enojada, ¿Como se atrevió a enviarla a pagarte las cosas a su ex-amante? Debía estar loca para haberle hecho caso y haberlos dejado solos en el auto, era obvio que Stuart no resistiría ante la tentación de la asiática. Se dio cuenta que la japonesa tenia su labia desgastado y 2D tenia los labios un poco mas rojos. Aunque no tenia pruebas de que hubiera pasado, ella lo aseguraba en su mente. Estaba enojada con el peli-azul, pero mas enojada estaba con la ojiverde. Así que haría de ese pequeño viaje, un viaje del infierno.

Estiro su mano hacia la nuca del Ingles, acariciando su pelo y rozando su cuello con el pulgar. Ella sabia que eso lo encendía levemente.

El cantante, trataba de no pensar en las caricias que le hacia Paula, trababa de fijar su atención y mirada en el camino. Pero no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para molestar a Noodle. Aquella situación lo ponía incomodo, no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Cierto sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír a Paula por haber logrado su cometido.

Noodle, por su parte, intentaba no mirar, concentrarse en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana del asiento trasero. Sabia que Paula lo hacia para molestarla, que estaba celosa por el gesto que tuvo 2D de ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa. Realmente le pareció un gesto infantil de parte de una mujer de 35 años, pero la verdad poco le importaba que ella la odiara.

El auto se freno ante la luz roja del semáforo. Paula, que aun seguía acariciando al cantante, lo atrajo hacia ella, tomándolo por la nuca, obligandolo a besarla de una forma muy apasionada.

La japonesa, se mordió el interior de su mejilla, y giro su mirada lo mas que pudo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

Paula había dado en el clavo, jugando de una manera muy sucia. El beso que le estaba dando al cantante, la hacia sentir incomoda y la hacia sentir peor. La migraña era inaguantable, el dolor en el pecho aumentaba dramáticamente. Las ganas de bajarse del auto en movimiento no faltaban, pero los movimientos dentro de su vientre la hicieron reaccionar, le recordaron que no estaba sola y que ella podía afrontarlo.

Algo llamo su atención.

 _Tres pataditas consecutivas_ _._

Tan consecutivas que la asustaron. Había leído uno libro donde decía que los embarazos múltiples se desarrollaban mas rápido y los síntomas eran peores que un embarazo normal. Ella recién estaba entrando en el cuarto mes de gestación y sentía los movimientos realmente vividos... ¿Tal vez...?

Ese pequeño descubrimiento la mantuvo ocupara durante todo el beso que la Inglesa le dio a su amor.

Ella finalizo el beso, acariciando la pierna de forma sugerente.

Noodle entorno los ojos ante dicha acción.

El semáforo prendió su luz verde, haciendo que retomaran su viaje. La avenida estaba vacía, muy vacía para ser un sábado a la tarde. Tal vez todo el mundo se estaba resguardando esperando a la tormenta de nieve.

Paula se estaba hartando, la Japonesa ni se había inmutado ante el beso que le dio a su novio, lo que aumento mucho mas su ira, ya no sabia que hacer para que la Japonesa se enojara. ¿Como se atrevía a ignorarla? Estaba besando frente a ella al hombre que supuestamente ama.

-Por cierto, Noodle, debes devolver la plata de las cosas que te acabo de pagar-dijo Paula con la esperanza de que Noodle se enojara.

-Paula...-dijo con tono severo el Peli-azul.

-Claro, no pretende que **EL** me pague nada-dijo la guitarrista tranquila sin despegar la vista de su vientre.

Paula se sonrojo de la ira, se estaba quedando sin recursos, ¿Es que acaso esa niña no tenia emociones? Quería tener una razón, una minúscula e insignificante razón para decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella en la cara. Solo necesitaba que ella dijera algo que a su juicio sonara como un ataque, para poder hacerlo. Pero no lograba su cometido y eso la estaba fastidiando de sobremanera.

-Así que... estas embarazada-afirmo la inglesa con cierto asco.

-Si-respondio secamente Noodle

-No creas que no se cual es tu jueguito niña

-...¿Que?-Dijo la guitarrista descolocada.

-Paula...-volvió a llamarle la atención el cantante.

-Si, tu, pequeña perra, con ese embarazo vaya a saberse de quien, vienes a querer robarme a **MI** Stuart. Pero te diré algo, el es MIO, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sera. Ninguna loca que necesite plata y se haga embarazar por cualquiera, me lo sacara- dijo dándose vuelta hacia el asiento trasero, con los ojos casi rojos de la ira.

-Paula...

Noodle sintió el odio y el veneno que Paula destilo en cada palabra que ella le dedico. Supuso que realmente la odiaba, pero como siempre, Noodle nunca le presto atención a esos sentimientos negativos. Quiso creer que todo lo que le dijo era para convencerse a ella misma de que 2D no era el padre.

-Si creer eso te deja dormir por las noches...-dijo ácidamente la japonesa.

La Inglesa, en un movimiento ágil, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para poder girarse y tomar el brazo de la japonesa, clavando sus largas uñas en la muñeca izquierda del lánguido brazo izquierdo de Noodle.

La oji-verde trato de disimular el dolor que le producía el agarre de Paula, pero entre la migraña y la presión en el pecho de la angustiosa situación, se lo estaban poniendo difícil.

-Zorra, cuando ese engendro nazca, veremos a quien se parece-dijo clavando con mas fuerza sus uñas haciendo que un hilo de sangre apareciera en la muñeca de Noodle.

Eso si, la hizo enojar. ¿Como osaba llamar a su bebe "Engendro"? Podía llamarla zorra, perra e insultarla todo lo que quisiera y lastimarla, pero no iba a tolerar que insultara a su hijo.

Ella abrió la boca para contestarle,Iba a decirle todo lo que se venia guardando. Le iba a decir que era una vividora, una arpía sin vergüenza que estaba alejando a 2D de sus verdaderos principios pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-Paula cierra tu maldita boca de una vez...-dijo el tecladista furibundo separando a Paula de Noodle- Aquel "Engendro" es mi hijo, te guste o no y tendrías que respetarlo al igual que a Noodle porque es la madre de mi hijo, te guste o no.

Paula se quedo helada, ¿La estaba defendiendo a la niña esa en vez de darle la razón a ella?

-Stu... amor...

El la ignoro, estacionando el auto.

Se giro hacia Noodle con un semblante serio.

Observo como ella se sobaba la muñeca con un pañuelo, que se teñía de rojo. Trato de no iniciar una pelea con Paula en ese momento, solo por respeto a Noodle.

-¿E...estas bien Noods?

Ella asintió.

-Me disculpo por lo que Paula dijo, estoy seguro de que ella no lo decía en serio.

-Yo no, Y si, lo decía en serio-dijo la susodicha.

El entorno los ojos.

La ojiverde se sonrojo levemente. Ese encanto, tan caballeroso de el era una, de las muchas cosas, que la habían enamorado. La manera en la que siempre pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás, como se preocupaba por que nadie fuera rudo o malo con otros, sin importar quien fuera. Eso, era algo que no se encontraba en los hombres actualmente, según ella.

La asiática asintió levemente.

El se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y salio del auto, le abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella acepto su mano, temerosa, sentía la mirada de Paula clavada en ella de tal forma que podía atravesarla.

Salio del auto y el cerro la puerta tras ella. Luego dio la vuelta pasando frente al auto y saco las bolsas que tenia Paula en su falda, sin mirarla.

Mientras tanto la japonesa había sacado las llaves de su departamento. Cuando el Peli-azul se paro frente a ella, Noodle hizo un gesto para tomar las bolsas el la esquivo y se quedo mirando como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿2D-kun?

-Te ayudare a llevar esto a tu departamento-dijo con una calida sonrisa

-N...no hace falta 2D-kun, Paula se enojara mucho y luego discutirán por mi culpa y...

Fue silenciada por el dedo indice del cantante.

-En este momento, mi prioridad eres tu. Lo que Paula me pueda llegar a decir me tiene sin cuidado, ella se ha comportando de una forma muy infantil. Estoy enojado con ella.

Ella se sonrojo ante el contacto del dedo del cantante sobre sus labios.

Sabia que no la iba a dejar ir hasta que ella lo dejara ayudarla. Suspiro y se giro para enfrentarse a la puerta roja de la entrada de su departamento. Aquel edificio era de dos pisos con dos departamentos por piso, haciendo que no tuviera elevador. Al entrar al Hall, 2D no dejo pasar ese pequeño detalle.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Noodle lentamente, agarrándose del barandal, marcaba el paso de su amor tras ella.

-Noods...¿Como harás para subir todas estas escaleras cuando...?

La guitarrista se detuvo.

El tenia razón, cuando tuviera 7 meses de embarazo ya no podría ver ni sus pies, podría pisar en falso algún escalón y caer o fatigarse en el intento de subir todas esas escaleras.

No estaba segura de que haría, no quería mudarse, quería quedarse en su acogedor departamento. Era perfecto y alejado del ajetreo de Londres.

-No... no se 2D-kun, no lo había pensado hasta ahora-dijo dándose vuelta hacia el-Aun tengo algunos meses para pensar que haré.

El simplemente asintió.

Dirigió su atención hacia la mano donde un hilo rojo de sangre estaba apareciendo.

Esa vez Paula había cruzado el limite. Que lastimara a fans en el pasado a el no le afectaba mucho, pero que hubiera lastimado a Noodle de esa forma, frente a el, eso lo había hecho enojar de sobremanera, tanto así que considero hacerla bajar del auto y que se volviera sola a Crawley.

Pero su gran corazón se lo había impedido.

El subió los 2 escalones restantes quedando en el mismo que Noodle, la tomo por su cintura y la ayudo a subir los escalones restantes.

Al llegar al departamento, abrió la pesada puerta de madera, con ayuda de 2D, quien le mantuvo la puerta con el brazo izquierdo mientras ella entraba.

El vio la decoración de la casa, pareciendole que era muy típica de ella.

Tenia algunas cosas japonesas, como cuadros que ella pintaba de kanjis y un hermoso árbol, alguna que otra decoración como la pequeña mesita ratona con dos almohadones para sentarse a tomar el te. Habían puertas corredizas de papel, muy parecidas a las que solía tener en su habitación cuando vivían en Kong, que conducían al balcón. Seguramente ella había hablado con el dueño, para poder cambiarlas.

No era nada muy ostentoso como lo que a Paula solía gustarle, pero tenia su encanto.

Cerro la puerta tras suyo y acomodo las bolsas sobre la mesa. Vio las 2 solitarias sillas que se encontraban enfrentadas en la mesa, pensando que ella no debía recibir muchas visitas. ¿En que momento su alegre japonesa se convirtió en una solitaria mujer? Ella había tomado la costumbre inglesa del té a las 5, la cual solía disfrutar con el o Russel. Solía poner la excusa que la hora del té seria aburrida sin nadie con quien hablar.

Algunas veces había convencido a Murdoc de que tomaran el té juntos, aunque ella tuviera que servirle, licor en vez de té, pero con tal de que el tuviera un tiempo de calidad con ella, lo aceptaba.

Ella se saco su abrigo y lo colgó, dejando expuesta la herida causada por la ira de Paula.

El sangrado no había parado, aunque no fuera nada grave, el se alarmo. La tomo de la muñeca lastimada, apreciando mejor la herida.

-¿Donde esta el baño?

-2D-kun...Paula esta esperando...

-¿Que dije recien?

-Que...-suspiro-que yo era tu prioridad ahora

-Y como tal, voy a curarte esta herida. ¿Donde esta el baño?

Ella tomo la mano que la estaba agarrando de la muñeca y lo condujo a través del pasillo, hasta el final, donde se topo con una puerta blanca.

El baño era pequeño y blanco, había espacio suficiente para que estuvieran ellos dos, una bañera y lo que se encuentra en un Toilette.

Le enjuago la herida con el jabón que se encontraba allí, se la seco suavemente con la toalla de manos que se encontraba colgada a su lado, manchándose levemente con sangre, la toalla dejo de ser blanca.

Se aseguro que la herida no sangrara.

-¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-2D-kun.. no es para tanto...

El peli-azul, que hasta entonces no había apartado su vista de la herida, la observo.

¿Que no era para tanto? Si ella supiera que si lo era, si ella supiera el amor que le tenia, lo mucho que para el significaba que ella estuviera bien, lo mal que se sentía cuando la lastimaba y el dolor que sentiría que algo le llegara a pasar, entendería porque el se preocupaba de sobremanera por ella.

Tenso su agarre a la mano de ella cuando eso ultimo apareció en su mente. Le aterraba pensar que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle a su amor. Era su vida, la única que siempre lo amo por mas que el estuviera con otras mujeres, por mas que el la rechazara y por mas que el la lastimara, ella siempre estuvo para el.

Entonces si, era para tanto y para mas.

-¿Tienes... el botiquín?-dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella suspiro, busco en el pequeño mueble que había ahí, un par de gasas y cinta hipoalergénica. Se las entrego y el dispuso a vendarla.

Ella observaba como el la vendaba, frunciendo el ceño, delatando dos pequeñas arrugas en el entrecejo. Ella siempre pensó que el tiempo no lo conocía, ya que nunca envejecía, siempre estaba igual, mas flaco o con el pelo mas corto o despeinado pero en esencia siempre era su 2D. Siguió observando sus ojeras, estaban casi purpuras, sus pestañas largas y risadas hacían sombra sobre ellas, dándole un aspecto mas profundo y enfermo. Estaba mas flaco de lo que recordaba, tal vez Paula no le cocinaba, o tal vez estuviera devuelta con esos oscuros pensamientos nublando su vista.

El termino con su labor y levanto la vista, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la guitarrista.

Un sonrojo cruzo por las mejillas de ambos.

Volvió a ver su lunar, era algo nuevo que amar, era su descubrimiento, su pequeño lunar en el ojo, era suyo y de nadie mas. Quería verlo mas de cerca, ver su tenia algo mas que encontrar, ver si tenia mas razones para amarla.

Tratando de hundirse en el, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Los movimientos suaves, acompañados por el aliento a cigarrillo del cantante, se iban intensificando. Sus brazos tomaron la estrecha cintura de la guitarrista, mientras que ella enrollaba los suyos al rededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso. Sus dedos acariciaban el cabello azulado, haciéndolo perder la noción, el control.

En un movimiento ágil el la alzó en brazos, haciendo que ella pusiera sus piernas al rededor de su cadera, sin romper el beso. Camino torpemente hasta el living, donde diviso el sillón. La recostó y se acomodo sobre ella, empezando a marcar un camino por su mentón, hasta el inicio de sus clavículas. Ella suspiraba, embelesada. La campera de cuero negra cayo por sus brazos nuevamente, sus manos se aventuraron por debajo de las ropas de la japonesa, haciendo que sus suspiros aumentaran sonoramente a gemidos.

La mente de la oji-verde estaba totalmente perdida, ya no se podía contener mas. Tomo el fin de la remera del cantante y se la saco, dejando expuesta la delgadez del mismo y sus tatuajes.

 _K.F.C y 23_

Uno en cada hombro.

El la amaba, ella lo amaba, entonces ¿Por que no demostrárselo?

Esta vez nada podía interrumpirlos, nada podía detenerlos... ¿No?

Un bocinazo, los asusto de tal forma que 2D se cayo del sillón, golpenadose con la mesa ratona.

La verdad era que Paula aun seguía abajo, esperándolo en el auto.

Suspiro cansinamente y observo a su amada, arreglándose la ropa, totalmente roja y con la respiración irregular, evitaba su mirada.

Ella se paro y le ofreció su mano derecha, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El la acepto, incorporándose, tomo su remera y se la coloco. Buscaba con la mirada la campera, pero no la veía en ningún lado.

-¿Buscabas... esto?-dijo la japonesa aun sonrojada y evitando su mirada.

Ella tenia su campera de cuero.

-Si, amor.

Ella lo ayudo a ponerse su campera lentamente, disfrutando los últimos minutos que estarían juntos.

Lo acompaño hasta la entrada, bajando por las escaleras, pero antes de abrir la puerta roja, la tomo del brazo derecho tirándola hacia el ,abrazándola y hundiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Dime que nos volveremos a ver

-Claro que si-dijo sonriendo y mirandola a los ojos-es lo que mas deseare cuando me vaya

Acaricio su mejilla.

-El martes... el martes tengo la primera ecografia a las 10 de la mañana-dijo Noodle evitando su mirada-Y me da un poco de miedo... ir sola y...

La silencio con un beso.

-Te paso a buscar

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

Un bocinazo volvió a sonar.

Ellos se separaron lentamente y el se encamino a la puerta, saliendo a encontrarse con su novia, no sin antes, mirarla y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

La puerta se cerro tras el y todo se volvió gris. Ahora comprendía, el le daba alegra y color a su vida, cuando el estaba todo era vibrante, intenso, divertido. Pero cuando se iba, se llevaba **_todo_**.

* * *

 _¡Otro capitulo mas! Gracias muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, por tomarse un momento para leer y para dejar el review también._

 _El otro fanfic lo estaré actualizando mas adelante ya que creo que voy a editarlo para darle mas dinamismo a la historia, obviamente seguirá siendo la misma pero la editare para que sea mas fácil contar los distintos puntos de vista. Ademas la facultad me esta consumiendo mucho tiempo y solo puedo escribir uno de los dos._

 _En el prox, capitulo ya sabremos mas sobre el embarazo de Noods!_

 _Y como dije antes, gracias por leer, gracias por tomarse un momento y dejar un review, me animan a seguir escribiendo._

 **Review...?**


	6. Le Moulin

_**¡WARNING!**_

Hay "lemon" en este capitulo, se sugiere discreción.

* * *

Ya en el living, abrió las puertas corredizas de papel y vio del otro lado lo nublado y gris que estaba. Tenia miedo de que el día de la ecografia nevara de tal forma que 2D no pudiera llegar o que por intentar llegar le pasara algo en el camino.

Suspiro.

Fue al baño y lleno la bañera, luego de ese día tan intenso se merecía un buen baño caliente.

* * *

Ambos iban en el auto en absoluto silencio. El, porque estaba enojado por la actitud de su novia y ella porque sabia que el estaba enojado, pero su orgullo era mucho mas grande y no iba a pedir disculpas. Ademas, ¿Por que debía hacerlo? Estaba defendiendo lo que era suyo, no iba a dejar que ella le robara a su novio. Ya le había robado su puesto de guitarrista en Gorillaz y ahora quería sacarle a su Stuart, eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

Pero la actitud de su novio hacia ella, cuando ataco a la japonesa, le hizo plantearse una pregunta que le estaba picando la curiosidad.

-¿La amas?-soltó la inglesa, sin asco.

El apretó el volante. Claro que la amaba, pero se dio cuenta tarde. Ese amor ahora no podía ser, se concentro tanto en una relación con Paula y en su éxito que se olvido de lo mas importante.

El amor.

La amaba, y desde que se dio cuenta trato de pensar en que momento realmente sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron. De pequeña, la japonesa, solía decirle que ella se casaría con el. Que el seria su marido y vivirían en una hermosa casa con dos hijos y que serian la familia feliz que ella nunca tuvo.

Muchas veces le pedía jugar a que eran marido y mujer, donde ella le cocinaba, torpemente, cosas incomibles, donde Mike, era el bebe de ellos.

Todo era muy inocente y divertido para el. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez para ella no era un simple juego, tal vez ella con ese juego le quería decir que realmente lo veía como mas que un hermano o un amigo, que lo veía con otros ojos.

-No-mintio el cantante

Por dentro, su corazón gritaba "Si".

Deseaba volver en el tiempo para decirse a si mismo que no volviera con Paula, que dejara atrás ese estúpido miedo y apostara todo a una relación con Noodle, que pospusiera su insistente deseo de seguir siendo músico porque tendrían un pequeño bebe al que cuidar y eso, no podría ser reemplazado, ni por toda la fama del mundo.

-Entonces ¿Por que...?

Frunció el ceño y tenso el agarre del volante.

El le había dicho el "Por que", obviamente superficial, de su enojo y su reacción. Tal vez de una forma poco educada y amable, pero se lo había dicho.

Suspiro.

-Porque no me gusta cuando te pones asi, y sobre todo porque Noodle es alguien importante para mi, aunque la banda se haya separado. Ademas tiene un hijo mio creciendo dentro de ella. Si no quieres respetarla por ser ella, respetala por mi-dijo el cantante casi sulpicando

Paula lo observo por unos minutos, como si estuviera buscando, alguna razón mas por la cual el cantante le pedía eso.

El peli-azul se puso nervioso ante la mirada de ella. Sentía como si se clavara en el, sentía que lo perforaba con una simple mirada.

-Esta bien...-dijo con un tono de voz neutro-por ti.

Suspiro nuevamente.

-Gracias Paula.

Sintió un peso menos sobre el pero la presión que tenia en su pecho, desde que abandono el departamento de la japonesa, seguía ahí.

Constante.

Firme.

No creía poder esperar al martes a poder verla nuevamente, y sumándole la ansiedad de ver a su hijo por primera vez...

Si, el peli-azul era un majono de emociones fluyendo, interactuando, tomando posesión de su cuerpo entre ansiedad,angustia, felicidad y tristeza.

Fantaseaba en como seria su vida si pudiera estar con la guitarrista. Ellos viviendo juntos en Crawley, en la casa de su abuelo, un pequeño niño corriendo por la casa, de pelo azul y ojos verdes, yendo a abrazar a su mama, la cual estaba nuevamente embarazada. Los 3 juntos en el sillón bordo de la sala.

Era una perfecta foto familiar.

-¡CUIDADO!

El grito de Paula lo saco de sus mas profundas fantasías, pisando el freno como reflejo, se detuvieron, de golpe, a 3 centímetros de chocar con un auto que había pasado en rojo.

El peli-azul se disculpo y espero a que el auto pasara, para seguir su camino.

Al llegar, estaciono el auto en frente de la casa y ambos se desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad.

El seguía sin mirar a su pareja, no quería verla porque sabia que la pena que sentía en ese momento por ella era mucho mas fuerte que la culpa y terminaría confesando todo.

Paula, harta de que su novio la ignorara, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso.

Su legua se introdujo lentamente en la cavidad del cantante jugando con la de el.

Para 2D, aquel beso no significo nada, era un beso vació, sin emociones de parte de el. Aquel beso no se parecía para nada a los besos que se daban con su japonesa, no. Paula era mas brusca y prepotente. Los de Noodle eran suaves, tímidos y lo llenaban.

 **De Pasión.**

 **De amor.**

 ** _De lujuria._**

Paula corto el beso de repente, sintiendo que la devolución de su novio no era igual de fugaz que antes, ni siquiera igual de fugaz que el beso que ella le ofrecía.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

Sintió sus ojos arder, su vista se nublo. Lo único que atino fue a bajarse del auto, sollozando, y entro a la casa.

El la vio irse, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo. No la detuvo, no bajo a consolarla, simplemente se quedo en el auto.

En un arrebato de ira golpeo fuertemente el volante y se dejo vencer por sus emociones.

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro desde sus oscuros ojos. Hundió su cara entre sus manos, sintiendo que la situación lo superaba.

Estaba arruinando la vida de dos mujeres que lo amaban, solo porque el no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Lloro, por primera vez se permitió llorar, luego de tantos años de ocultar sus sentimientos al mundo, se permitió llorar sentado dentro de su auto.

La vibración de su celular dentro de su bolsillo lo saco de su lamento. Lo agarro y miro la pantalla. Lo que en ella recitaba, logro darle el valor suficiente para encender el auto.

" _El amor que transmites me da valor para seguir..._ "

Ese mensaje le recordó que el también podía hacer ese esfuerzo, ese mensaje le dio valor a el para seguir. Recordó el pequeño mameluco, envuelto para regalo, que estaba descansando en el baúl del auto, el cual enviaría por correo a la casa de la japonesa.

Y allí es donde se dirigía, al correo.

Aun no quería que nadie supiera que el se estaba preocupando por su hijo, ni por Noodle, ni siquiera quería que ella lo notara demasiado. Aun tenia muchas cosas que decidir y si tenia la presión de que Paula o Noodle lo supieran, entonces podría tomar una decisión que no fuera la correcta. Ademas cualquier decisión que tomase, afectaría a su hijo también y era lo ultimo que quería hacer en su vida. Aquel bebe era lo único que el aun no había lastimado y no quería hacerlo tampoco.

Condujo unos 15 minutos y llego al correo, donde pudo enviar el paquete, sin ningún contratiempo.

Ya en la puerta de su casa, estaba indeciso. Tenia cierto temor en entrar, tendría que enfrentar a Paula, posiblemente furiosa con el por su actitud.

Suspiro y, recordando el mensaje, entro.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Cerro la puerta tras suyo, dejando todo el hogar a oscuras. Dejo las llaves en la mesa de entrada y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Al entrar la vio, acostada, con los ojos cerrados y la cara sonrojada, había estado llorando hasta hace poco.

El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

Se fue desnudando hasta quedar solamente en boxers negros, resaltando su pálida piel y se recostó a su lado, tapándose con las frazadas.

La morocha lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir la cama hundirse.

-Hola-dijo en un susurro el cantante

-Hola-respondio, evitando su mirada

Estaba herida, no quería verlo, aun le dolía. El beso que le había dado en el auto era una prueba para ver si le correspondía, como solía hacerlo antes de que la japonesa volviera a aparecer en sus vidas, y fallo. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, que se escapaba de sus brazos, todo por culpa de aquel bebe que estaba creciendo en el vientre de la nipona.

Si tan solo Noodle no tuviera ese bebe, 2D no actuaria raro.

Si tan solo... fuera ella la que estuviera embarazada de...

Una idea apareció en su mente, como si una luz se encendiera.

Lentamente se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas, hasta quedar simplemente con la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Corrió las frazadas y se posiciono sobre el cantante.

-Paula ¿Que haces?-dijo el peli-azul totalmente sonrojado ante la repentina actitud de su novia.

-Quiero hacer el amor, quiero hacerte el amor Stu-dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Él suspiro.

No podía oponerse, ella sospecharía y tal vez, en un arrebato de ira, saldría en busca de Noodle.

Dejo que ella tomara el control de la situación. La idea de tener sexo con Paula ya no le atraía tanto, no tanto como la idea de poder hacerle el amor a cierta japonesa. Tan solo quería irse a otro planeta, mientras todo pasaba.

Paula lo besaba apasionadamente mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el miembro viril de su pareja. Los suspiros y gruñidos que escapaban, entre beso y beso, de la boca del cantante le indicaban a la morocha que estaba haciendo bien su tarea.

Fue bajando lentamente, depositando besos hasta llegar donde su mano derecha de encontraba. Lamió lentamente, haciendo que el cantante arqueara su espalda del placer, soltando gruñidos y gemidos.

Con los ojos cerrados, él imaginaba que la nipona estaba en el lugar de Paula, haciendo mas placentero el encuentro.

La lengua de Paula lamia y acariciaba la virilidad suya, haciéndolo perder la conciencia.

En un acto de desear mas placer, la tomo bruscamente, tirándola boca abajo a la inglesa y le saco la única prenda que tenia.

La penetro fuertemente, haciendo gritar a Paula del dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. En su mente pasaban todos y cada uno de los momentos en los cuales él le hacia el amor a la oji-verde. Aquellos recuerdos eran tan vividos que podía sentir los gemidos de ella en su oído, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel y como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda, dejando arañazos que lo excitaban mas y haciendo que sus movimientos pélvicos aumentaran.

-Noods-susurro sin que Paula pudiera escucharlo.

Era la única forma en la cual el cantante podía seguir teniendo sexo con la inglesa. Porque luego de enterarse que seria papa con la única persona que quería estar era con ella, con Noodle. Era la única a la que quería hacerle el amor, sentirla vibrar bajo suyo, sentirla gritar su nombre entre gemidos, pidiéndole mas y mas amor.

-voy... voy a...

-Ha...zlo s...stu-dijo Paula entre gemidos.

Su semen se derramo dentro de ella. Embelesado aun por los recuerdos de su mente, beso la espina dorsal de Paula.

Se recostó a su lado, agitado y sudoroso. Acerco su mano derecha hacia el pelo negro de ella para acariciarlo pero al despejar su cara vio que era Paula nuevamente. Su mano se retiro de golpe y su cara mostraba la decepción que sentía en ese momento. Se había dejado convencer tanto por sus recuerdos que llego a pensar que realmente estaba haciendo el amor con su Japonesa.

Pero no fue así...

Ella se recostó en su pecho, con una sonrisa.

-Estuviste asombroso amor, te amo-dijo plantando un beso sobre sus labios.

El cantante simplemente asintió, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad de la pieza. Al ver que era Paula, y no Noodle como su mente lo había disfrazado, fue un duro golpe con la realidad. Se dio vuelta, haciendo que Paula se levantara, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Busco en el cajón sus pastillas para dormir y se tomo tres.

Se recostó y se tapó, cerrando los ojos.

Todo había sido tan superficial y a la vez tan real.

-Buenas noches Stu-dijo y beso su pelo azul

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. 2D necesitaba un pequeño recordatorio de que ellos eran una pareja y ese pequeño recordatorio tendría forma de bebé.

* * *

Dejo su celular sobre la mesa ratona y descanso su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Últimamente su espalda estaba comenzando a dolerle como si un elefante bailara sobre ella.

Sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

Le había contestado a aquella persona que le había mandado aquel hermoso mensaje. Posiblemente esa persona estuviera pasando por un mal momento o no, pero ella por cortesía le contesto. Aquella persona, fuera quien fuera, se estaba preocupando por ella y su bebé, merecía que le contestara.

Un gruñido proveniente de su panza le indico que estaba hambrienta. Se dirigió a la cocina y busco en la heladera verduras para hacerse una ensalada. Se detuvo en medio de la cocina con un tomate en la mano.

Lo miro y miro su panza.

Cuando el bebe naciera, no podía seguir cocinando ensaladas o comidas rápidas, debía aprender a cocinar mas variado desde ahora, su hijo se estaba desarrollando en ese preciso momento en su vientre.

Le diría a Russel o a Kendall que le enseñaran a cocinar, ambos cocinaban delicioso.

Lavo y corto las verduras, las condimento y se sentó en el living, sintiendo como su bebe se movía al recibir comida.

Termino de comer, dejo el plato en el fregadero y se fue a acostar.

El resto de su fin de semana paso sin contratiempos, nada interesante, salvo algunos retratos y fotos.

Llegando el lunes a la mañana, se despertó a lo que su celular sonaba.

Miro la pantalla

" _Numero Desconocido_ "

Tal vez... ¿Podría ser aquella persona que le mando aquel mensaje?

Nerviosa apretó el dedo contra la pantalla y lo deslizo.

-¿Ho...hola?

- _¡Noods!¿Princesa como estas?_

-¿Mudz?

- _El mejor y el_ _único_ -dijo arrogante el bajista _-¿Como estas?_

-Bi...bien-dijo aun atónita por recibir señales de vida de él-¿y tu?

- _Bien, bien, pequeña_ -dijo restandole importancia

-¿Mudz, donde estas?

- _¡Estoy en Mexico!_

-¡¿Otra vez?! No me estaras llamando para que vaya a sacarte de la carcel ¿verdad?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

- _No amorcito, tranquila, estoy haciendo todo lo mas legal posible_ -dijo riendo.

-Nunca cambias Mudz-dijo la oji-verde sosteniendo su celular con el hombro para ponerse su bata

- _no nena, nunca lo haré, yo se que amas que sea así._

-Sigue soñando Mudz, sigue soñando.

- _Ya vendras corriendo a mis brazos_

La japonesa entorno la mirada. A Murdoc le encantaba molestarla así, desde que cumplió los 21, siempre la molestaba diciendo que terminarían juntos.

Bromas inocentes.

-Supongo que no me llamas solo para ver como estoy-dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

- _No, princesa, tienes_ _razón_ -dijo, inhalando su cigarrillo- _me entere de algo..._

Se puso tensa, ella no le había contado a Murdoc sobre su embarazo. Sabia que seria capaz de venir nadando desde donde estuviera para matar a 2D.

-¿Q...que cosa?-dijo parándose en medio del living.

- _Que estas esperando un hijo de_ _alguien_

¿Como se había enterado? ¡Solo 2D y Russel lo sabían! Y ninguno tenia contacto con Murdoc desde que se separo la banda.

-¿Como...?

- _Prende la tele_ -dijo tomando algo, posiblemente una cerveza.

Fue corriendo hasta el sillón, agarro el control remoto y prendió la TV. En el canal MTV, para ser las precisos, estaban pasando las noticias semanales de los músicos mas controversiales del momento y apareció una imagen de ella, saliendo de la tienda para ropa de niños.

-" _Y aquí vemos a la ex-guitarrista de la banda Gorillaz, saliendo de una tienda para ropa de bebes, ¿Sera que esta embarazada?. Nuestro ex-cantante y rompe-corazones, 2D, ¿Sera el padre?_ "-Cambio la imagen y apareció una de el peli-azul saliendo de la misma tienda, con una bolsa de papel-madera, blanca-" _¿O sera que su novia, Paula, esta embarazada?_ "

Ella no lo podía creer, estaba furiosa con los paparazzi que no la dejaban vivir en paz, estaba sorprendida de que 2D saliera de la misma tienda que ella y a la vez con cierto miedo de que posiblemente, fuera por Paula que el cantante estuviera en la tienda.

- _Nena, ¿sigues ahí?_

-Si, Mudz. Yo...yo si estoy embarazada-dijo suspirando

- _¿De quien?_ -dijo intrigado el bajista.

-Si te cuento... si te cuento promete que no te enojadas ni harás un escándalo.

- _Si princesa, lo prometo_

-Estoy esperando un hijo de... de 2D

- _¡¿DE QUIEN!?_

La japonesa cerro los ojos y alejo el celular de su oído.

-¡MURDOC LO PROMETISTE!-dijo enojada ante la reacción de su ex-compañero de banda.

- _Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo creer que te estés arruinando la vida. Face-ache es un idiota, cuando quiera hacerse cargo de ese bebe, tu hijo tendrá 40 años y sera independiente._

Iba a contestarle cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento.

Murdoc seguía, del otro lado de la linea, despotricando contra el cantante, ella fue hacia el portero y atendió.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, el correo.

-Claro, ahí voy-contesto y colgó

Se puso el celular en el oído nuevamente.

- _...y luego le partiré la cabeza nuevamente. Y de paso le pateare tanto las bolas que nunca mas podrá tener hijos._

-Mudz, debo cortar, mas tarde te llamo.

- _Cuídate princesa, y avísame como vas con eso de tener bebes._

-Claro, te quiero, cuidate

- _Igual_

Y corto.

Se saco la bata y se puso unos pantalones, ya que estaba en ropa interior y una remera, con la bata. Se calzo unas converse y tomo la campera, junto con las llaves.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, poniéndose la campera, y se encontró con el cartero.

-Hola,¿Usted es Noodle?-dijo el cartero mirando la planilla

-Hola, si-dijo sonriendo

Estaba ansiosa por saber que era. Hacia poco se había ordenado unos nuevos pinceles para pintar y tenia muchas ganas de probarlos.

Pero cuando el cartero le entrego el paquete y lo sintió en sus manos, se dio cuenta que no eran pinceles.

-Necesito una firma aquí por favor-dijo el cartero entregándole la planilla.

Ella firmo y le entrego la planilla al cartero para que este se fuera.

Ella subió a su departamento, con el paquete en las manos.

Se sentó en el sillón y lentamente fue destrozando el papel que lo envolvía hasta toparse con un pequeño mameluco blanco con un pequeño mono bordado en el centro.

Lo saco totalmente del papel que lo envolvía y una lagrima traicionera cayo de su ojo izquierdo. Fue él, y fue por ella. Si se preocupaba por su hijo, si se preocupaba por ella.

Involuntariamente lo abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en la tela.

Tenia olor a _**butterscoth** , _igual que él.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, imposible de borrar.

-Bebé, papi te envió un regalo muy bonito-dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Sintió movimientos en su vientre y se rió.

El resto del día se la paso con la sonrisa en sus labios, pensando en que mañana vería al peli-azul y pensando en el hermoso gesto que tuvo, en ir a comprarle eso a su hijo.

Pero cuando se fue a acostar le entro la duda. ¿Quien seria la persona que le mando tan hermoso mensaje? Si fuera 2D, le habría dicho ¿verdad?. Él no tenia por que ocultarse de ella.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 8 AM en la gran casa blanca que se encontraba en Crawley, Paula la apago, preguntándose por que había sonado a esa hora, ninguno tenia nada que hacer un martes a las 8 AM. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodo entre las frazadas para seguir durmiendo.

El peli-azul se levanto, somnoliento, y se dirigió al baño.

Paula abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir que el se encerraba en el baño. Escucho el agua de la ducha prenderse y la cortina de baño correrse.

Se levanto, se puso una bata y entro al baño, sin golpear.

-Buen día amor

El cantante, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, bajo el choro de agua tibio, se tenso al sentir la voz de Paula en el baño.

¿Que hacia despierta a esa hora? Usualmente ella no se levantaba hasta pasado el medio día.

-Bu..buen día-dijo él, nervioso.

-¿A donde vas tan temprano? Si se puede saber-dijo ella, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

El peli-azul dejo de lavarse el pelo. ¿A donde podía ir tan temprano? No podía decirle que iba a acompañar a Noodle a su primera ecografia...

Lo mataría.

Odiaba mentir, le costaba mucho y no era bueno en eso, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Él quería ir a ver a su hijo, saber como estaba creciendo, si seria una niña o un niño pero Paula no lo entendería.

Se pondría celosa de la situación.

-A... a lo de Russel -mintió

-¿A que?

Se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano derecha. ¡¿Que podía ir a hacer a lo de Russel?! Sus propias mentiras lo iba a delatar.

-Eh... esta... esta teniendo problemas con... con Kendall y quiere hablar sobre eso-volvió a mentir.

No hubo respuesta.

Se quedo esperando, bajo el chorro de agua, a que ella le contestara.

Jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso ante la posible reacción de su novia.

Sintió como el agua se tornaba mas y mas caliente hasta quemarle la piel.

Se corrió, soltando un pequeño grito, y escucho como Paula se lavaba los dientes.

Ella cerro el agua y antes de salir del baño le dijo.

-Buena suerte con eso. Saludos a _Russel_ de mi parte-dijo y cerro la puerta.

Le extraño la forma en la que dijo "Russel" pero no tenia mucho tiempo de pensar en eso. La emoción y la ansiedad que tenia eran mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

Hoy vería a su hijo y a Noodle.

Hoy vería a las 2 personas que mas amaba, seria un día perfecto.

Termino de bañarse, se puso una camisa leñadora roja, con un sweater negro, unos jeans oscuros gastados y unas converse.

Tomo su campera de cuero negra, su celular, su billetera y las llaves del auto.

Busco a Paula con la mirada por la casa pero no la vio, le resto importancia y se fue, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Busco su auto con la mirada pero estaba todo enterrado bajo un manto blanco. Varios copos de nieve se habían instalado en su pelo azulado.

Toco el dispositivo de las llaves del auto y este prendió las luces, indicando que estaba estacionado en la esquina.

Se cerro el cierre de la campera, hundió su cara en el cuello de la camisa y fue corriendo hasta el auto.

Ya dentro del vehículo, iba manejando, con un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda. Bajo la ventanilla para que el humo no quedara atrapado dentro del vehículo.

Los limpiaparabrisas iban de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, la nieve caía con furia sobre Londres, y las ventiscas no ayudaban mucho al panorama.

Apenas se distinguían los primeros cien metros delante de el.

* * *

" _Procuren no salir de sus casas a menos que sea algo realmente importante, la temperatura actual es de -7,3º_ "

Suspiro y sorbió de su taza de te, color roja.

Estaba sentada, desayunando en el sillón del living, abrigada y lista para salir.

Ese día se había levantado a las 6 AM. La ansiedad la estaba matando. No podía parar de pensar en que vería a 2D devuelta y en que ambos verían a su hijo.

Se había dado un relajante baño de inmersión, se había arreglado y puesto un poco de maquillaje. Nada exagerado, delineador, rimmel y los labios rojos, como siempre. Quería verse linda para él.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro, un sweater lila y unas converse verde militar

Aunque el día estaba horrible, hacia mucho frió, toda la cuidad estaba vestida de blanco y las ráfagas de viento eran heladas. Sabia que debía quedarse, pero para ella era muy importante ir a ver como estaba su bebe.

El ruido del timbre la sobresalto haciendo que un poco de té cayera sobre el sillón.

-Demonios...-susurro limpiándolo con la servilleta.

Dejo la taza en la mesa, se levanto despacio y fue al perchero que estaba en la entrada. Se puso un gorro de lana naranja, una campera de aviador y una bufanda de roja.

Tomo su bolso, con los papeles y documentación necesaria para realizarse el estudio, y salio de su departamento, cerrando con llaves.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta roja de la entrada, encontrándose con su peli-azul. El cual estaba tiritando de frió.

-Ho...hola Noods-dijo tratando de sonreír.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por no actualizar el viernes, no pude sentarme a escribir en la PC entonces tenia todo el capitulo en el celu, recién hoy lo pude pasar a la pc.**

 **¡El próximo capitulo, sin falta, sabremos sobre el embarazo de Noods!**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo y por tomarse un momento para leerlo!**

 **Review...?**


	7. La Redécouverte

Una ventisca soplo fuertemente, dándole un escalofrió a la japonesa. Se ajusto bien su abrigo y se abrazo a si misma. Él estaba parado frente a ella, tiritando del frió con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus oscuros ojos.

-Hola 2D-kun-dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose

El peli-azul le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente. Se acerco a ella, tomando la mano de su amada y tiro de ella conduciéndola hasta el auto.

Le abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-Gracias 2D-kun-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando al auto.

-de...de nada-dijo sonrojándose y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se subió a la parte del conductor, y vio a su acompañante, estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre su vientre.

Ella sintió la mirada de su amado sobre ella y giro su mirada para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del cantante. Se sonrojo furiosamente.

-No... te pusiste el cinturon-dijo con la voz ronca el cantante

Se giro sobre el y se acerco a la nipona, pasando su brazo por encima del hombro derecho, agarrando el cinturón de seguridad y tirando de el, para engancharlo al costado del asiento.

Ella en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima, observaba atentamente cada movimiento y cada gesto que realizaba el tecladista.

Ambos se quedaron embelesados por la mirada del otro. La oji-verde confirmo que aquel día, 2D tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos color negro.

Y de un momento al otro se encontraron sus labios. La lengua del cantante se introdujo lentamente en la cavidad de la nipona, haciéndola sonrojarse y soltar un pequeño gemido ante la intromisión de su amado. Sus lenguas se acariciaban, el aliento dulce de la japonesa se mezclaba con el aliento a cigarrillo del ingles, haciéndolo un beso adictivo. Las delicadas manos de la guitarrista viajaron hasta el pecho de él, donde su corazón latía, haciendo notar el nerviosismo y la felicidad que le producía aquel beso al peli-azul.

El beso fue llegando a su fin, sus labios se separaron lentamente pero sus cuerpos nunca se distanciaron.

-Te extraño-susurro ella

-Yo tambien amor, cada dia me arrepiento mas y mas de estar con Paula-dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos y acariciando la terza mejilla de la guitarrista con su pulgar

-Entonces dejala y volvamos a ser lo que eramos antes-dijo casi suplicando

Se distancio de ella.

-No puedo...

-Claro que si, solo...

-No, Noods, no es tan simple como dejar a Paula-dijo revolviéndose el pelo-Dejarla implica que hable con mis padres acerca de todo esto, que mi madre me diga que soy un viejo verde por estar contigo, que los paparazzis empiecen a despotricar contra mi, diciendo que soy un viejo pervertido, que Mudz y Russ me quieran matar por atreverme a estar en una relación...

-¡No eres un viejo verde!¡Y Russel quiere que estemos juntos! Ademas...-dijo apenada por gritarle al cantante-ya soy grande, no soy mas una niña de 9 años, puedo decidir con quien estar y quien no-respondió cruzándose de brazos sobre su vientre y por debajo de su busto, haciendo que estos se notaran.

El cantante no perdió de vista ese detalle. Tanto el vientre como el busto de su japonesa estaban creciendo rápidamente, sobretodo su busto. Se sonrojo por estar mirando sus pechos en un momento tan serio como ese.

Suspiro.

Era realmente un viejo pervertido.

Noodle se dio cuenta en lo que la vista del cantante se había quedado clavada. Se sonrojo, furiosa, y giro su cabeza, evitando la mirada del cantante.

-Tal vez si seas un viejo pervertido despues de todo-dijo enojada

Él abrió su boca para protestar pero las palabras quedaron en su boca. Cerro su boca al igual que sus ojos, suspiro y apoyo bruscamente su mano derecha sobre el volante y la izquierda en su mentón, recostando su cabeza sobre la ventanilla.

Noodle se sobresalto ante el golpe brusco de la mano del cantante sobre el volante, pero no se giro a mirarlo. Simplemente miro el paisaje, esperando a que el viaje comenzara. Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla derecha y se la limpio rápidamente.

El cantante estaba enojado por la respuesta de su acompañante, aunque en el fondo tuviera razón.

Encendió el vehículo y se dispuso a manejar.

El ambiente dentro del vehiculo era incomodo

Tenso.

Ninguna sabia que decir. Las ideas y sentimientos se aplastaban unos a otros en la mente de cada uno, se superponían pidiendo ser dichos.

Aun había muchas cosas por decir.

La japonesa por su parte estaba buscando la forma de decirle que le había llegado su regalo ayer y lo agradecida que estaba por aquel detalle, pero que ella y su hijo necesitaban mas que una visita a la semana y un regalo cada tanto. Ella necesitaba que 2D estuviera presente y dispuesto para su hijo.

Pero ninguno se atrevió a comenzar la conversación, algunas miradas, sonrojos y roces fueron protagonistas durante todo el viaje a Londres.

Al llegar al hospital, él se trago su orgullo y por fin la miro. No sabia si era imaginación suya o que pero fuera lo que fuese, el embarazo a Noodle le sentaba de maravilla, estaba mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba.

Ella lo miro, pensando que el cantante la estaría ignorando pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que sus ojos negros estaban sobre ella. Se sonrojo casi llegando a tener un tono bordo en su cara.

Él tomo el mentón de su amada y la obligo a verlo. Con sus miradas se decían todo y a la vez nada. 2D deposito un suave beso en sus labios para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Verifico que el lunar siguiera en su ojo izquierdo, tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿Podrás perdonar a este viejo pervertido?-dijo acariciando su mejilla izquierda con su pulgar.

La japonesa humedeció sus labios, deslizando su lengua sobre ellos para luego morderse el labio inferior.

Claro que lo perdonaba, estaba demás decirlo, pero no quería que 2D se diera cuenta.

-No eres viejo-dijo acariciando con el dorso de su mano, la mejilla del cantante-solo un pervertido

-Me lastimas-dijo posando su mano sobre su pecho

Ella se rio ante el gesto del cantante

-¿Vamos? ya no aguanto la curiosidad

-Claro princesa

La ayudo a bajar del auto y, tomados de la mano, entraron al establecimiento.

En el centro de la recepción había un gran semicírculo de color gris, que funcionaba como escritorio, con varias recepcionistas dentro, cada una enfocada en el monitor que tenían frente a sus ojos, escribiendo rápidamente en el teclado, sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Se acercaron hasta una recepcionista que no estaba atendiendo a nadie.

-Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-dijo la recepcionista

-Hola, tengo un turno para una ecografia a las 10 AM-dijo timidamente Noodle

-claro, déjame verificarlo

La recepcionista se acomodo los lentes y escribiendo en la computadora, encontró el turno correspondiente.

Imprimió un papel y se lo entrego.

-Con este papel, por la puerta 2 piso 3 sera atendida.

-Gracias-le sonrió la nipona.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

2D toco el botón para que este abriera las puertas. Entraron al ascensor, sin soltarse nunca de la mano.

Noodle miraba su vientre, nerviosa. Su bebe no había parado de moverse desde que se había subido al auto del peli-azul.

Él noto la preocupación que tenia Noodle, hace mas de 20 minutos que estaba mirando su vientre como si el bebe le fuera a hablar.

Apretó el agarre de su mano sobre la de su amada y esta lo miro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo sonriendole

-No...-dijo sin despegar su mirada de su vientre

Se acerco a la japonesa y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Sus cuerpos se confundían sin saber donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. El vientre de la nipona, estaba pegado a los abdominales del cantante. El cantante pudo sentir los movimientos de su hijo en su propio vientre. La tomo de los hombros intercalando su mirada del vientre a sus ojos verdes y a su vientre nuevamente.

Aun no se acostumbraba a que su hijo estaba en el vientre de Noodle y ,en cierto modo, se olvidaba de ese "pequeño" detalle.

La observo, pidiéndole una explicación con su mirada.

-No...no ha dejado de moverse desde... desde que escucho tu voz-dijo con un leve tono rosa sobre sus mejillas, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

Ese pequeño, que ya se había ganado un lugar en su corazón,¿Respondía a su voz?

Estaba asombrado, anonadado. Ya quería conocerlo, poder tenerlo en sus brazos, cantarle , jugar con el, enseñarle a tocar instrumentos. Quería ser un padre presente en la vida de ese bebe, porque por mas que el se fuera, su hijo ya le estaba diciendo que lo reconocía como tal.

Abrió su boca para contestarle, pero el timbre del ascensor, que anunciaba que habían llegado al 3er piso, lo interrumpió.

Suspiro y salieron.

En la puerta nro 2 estaba una mujer joven, no llegaba a los 30 años, su pelo colorado y largo estaba atado en una coleta alta, su cara estaba llena de pecas y tenia unos grandes ojos color café, rasgados.

-Tu debes ser Noodle-dijo sonriendo la doctora.

-Si ¿Usted me hará la ecografia?

-Si-miro a 2D- ¿Eres el padre del bebe?

-S...si-dijo nervioso el cantante.

Se hizo a un lado y estiro su brazo hacia el interior de la habitación, haciendo un ademan, invitándolos a entrar.

-Pasen al consultorio, enseguida vuelvo, debo buscar algo para el estudio-dijo sonriendo.

La pareja paso, entrando primero la japonesa y luego el ingles.

La doctora estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto Srita, Noodle, puede ir acostándose en la camilla y sacarse la parte de arriba-dijo y cerro la puerta.

2D la ayudo a subirse a la camilla y ella se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar en musculosa, donde se quedo helada. Miro al cantante y se sonrojo. Hacia 4 meses que no se desvestía frente a el y en cierto modo esa confianza se había perdido, ademas de que su cuerpo había cambiado mucho y no se sentía segura de si misma con su nuevo cuerpo.

Él, que en ningún momento hacia apartado su mirada de ella, noto la inseguridad en los ojos de su amada.

-Noods ¿Pasa algo?-dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la oji-verde

Ella se sonrojo tanto, al sentir su piel desnuda entrar en contacto con la mano del cantante , que parecía una cereza. Odiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo exteriorizara tanto sus pensamientos, la dejaba en obviedad y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

-N...no-dijo mirando sus manos

El cantante la observo detenidamente, La musculosa negra resaltaba su blanca piel y disimulaba su vientre pero su busto era mucho mas prominente y visible desde la altura de el, gracias al escote de la prenda.

Sonrojado se dio cuenta cual era el problema.

-Si...si te sientes incomoda puedo... puedo salir a la sala de espera-dijo apuntando la puerta

Ella en ningún momento despego la vista de sus manos, pero al sentir los pasos del cantante alejarse, se alarmo.

Se levanto como alzada por un rayo y tomo entre sus manos el lánguido brazo del padre de su bebe.

El se giro, dejando que su amada lo abrazaba, hundiendo su cara en su pecho, dejándose invadir por su olor su butterscotch.

-n...no me dejes-dijo susurrando contra su pecho-tengo miedo

Él, lentamente abrazo la abrazo, apoyando sus labios en la coronilla de la guitarrista.

-Nunca te voy a dejar-dijo apoyando su mejilla izquierda sobre su cabeza-lo prometo

Esas palabras, la llenaron de alegría y a la vez la tranquilizaron, esas palabras le dieron a entender que ella podía contar con él para lo que fuera.

Sintió a su bebe moverse al ser abrazada por Stuart, lo cual la hizo sonreír pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir que las manos del peli-azul fueron levantando lentamente su musculosa hasta dejarla en corpiño.

Instintivamente sus brazos viajaron para cubrir sus pechos, como si estuviera completamente desnuda. Él tomo sus brazos lentamente y trato de separarlos, sin dejar de mirar sus profundos ojos de color verde. Con su mirada, le expresaba a la japonesa la confianza suficiente para que ella fuera cediendo a su insistencia de destaparse.

Cuando finalmente sus brazos estuvieron al costado de su cuerpo, el cantante se quedo contemplándola un largo momento.

Su cuerpo si había cambiado por culpa del embarazo, era distinto a lo que recordaba pero no había perdido la sensualidad ni la belleza que lo caracterizaban.

A su vista y a su parecer, seguía siendo hermosa.

Ante el silencio del cantante, la guitarrista amago a taparse con sus brazos nuevamente, pero 2D fue mas rápido y tomo sus brazos evitando que ella se ocultara de su vista.

-Eres... eres hermosa Noods-dijo el cantante sonrojado-¿Por que...?

-No...-dijo sonrojada-Estoy engordando, ya no soy como antes 2D-kun

-Noods para mi siempre seras...

En ese instante entro la doctora, interrumpiendo a la pareja, los cuales se voltearon sonrojados ante su nueva espectadora y se distanciaron considerablemente.

-Oh...-dijo dándose cuenta de su interrupción-lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo importante?

-N..no, esta bien, no interrumpe nada-dijo 2D

-Muy bien-dijo sonriendo- en ese caso Srita. Noodle recuestese en la camilla

La nipona se dirigió a la camilla y ,con ayuda de 2D, se recostó, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la fría camilla tocar su espalda descubierta. El cantante se puso del lado izquierdo de la camilla, para que ambos pudieran ver la pantalla.

La pelirroja se acerco con un pote blanco.

-Bien, ahora te pondre un gel sobre tu vientre, asi podremos ver mejor al bebe-dijo sonriendo

Ella asintió y otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como la doctora echaba el liquido transparente y frió sobre su barriga.

Luego, tomo un pequeño aparato cilincrico, el cual estaba conectado al monitor del lado derecho de la camilla. Lo apoyo sobre el liquido y empezó lentamente a moverlo de izquierda a derecha.

La imagen lentamente empezó a distinguirse en el monitor, pero era bastante difícil de descifrar, sobretodo para 2D.

-¡Oh, felicidades!-dijo emocionada la doctora-¡son mellizos!

Inmediatamente la sala, que estaba en total silencio, se lleno de los latidos de ambos bebes.

La japonesa, sintió lagrimas caer por sus mejillas al escuchar los latidos de sus bebes. Era real, ella estaba embarazada de Stuart, iba a ser madre de dos bebes, dos bebes fruto del amor del sus padres.

Stuart sintio una felicidad abasallante al escuchar a los latidos de sus hijos, cada momento junto a su amada y a sus hijos le hacia replantearse toda su vida, todas las decisiones que habia tomado pero al dirigir la vista a la pantalla y ver a uno de ellos, sintio que su corazon dio un vuelco

Eso realmente estaba sucediendo, el seria padre.

La imagen mostraba en ese momento a uno de ellos, de espaldas.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo de ambos?-dijo la doctora

Al no tener respuesta se giro hacia la pareja, la cual estaba anonadada.

Esa ecografia los hizo caer en cuenta de que eso realmente estaba sucediendo, que ambos iban a ser padres y que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esos pequeños estuvieran en sus brazos.

La japonesa se seco las lagrimas y miro a su acompañante. Este le devolvió la mirada.

-Si, nos gustaría saberlo-dijo Noodle mirando la pantalla.

La pelirroja, movió el aparato hacia la parte baja de su vientre.

-Este pequeño sera un varón

Stuart sintió sus ojos arder, tendría un pequeño niño, como tantas veces soñó e imagino. Poso su mano sobre el hombro de Noodle sin apartar la vista del monitor, era su pequeño hijo, su bebe, su nueva razón de vivir y de querer ser mejor persona.

Una lagrima bajo por su oscuro ojo derecho y rodó, hasta perderse en su mentón y caer al suelo.

Noodle, vio eso y no pudo evitar la caída de nuevas lagrimas, él si los amaba, los amaba tanto como para emocionarse y que no le importara que lo vieran.

La doctora movió el aparato hacia la parte izquierda de su vientre y los miro con un brillo en sus ojos, indescriptible.

Ambos se alarmaron por un instante al ver que la mujer no decía nada.

-¿Pasa algo malo doctora?-dijo el cantante alarmado

-Es ella-dijo casi llorando junto con la pareja

La japonesa y el Ingles cruzaron sus miradas.

Ambos con lagrimas en los ojos, se miraban con tanto amor que hasta la radiologa lo podía sentir. El cantante tomo el rostro de Noodle entre sus manos y planto un beso en sus labios, casi riendo de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Ella, se sonrojo ante la reacción de su amado. Las lagrimas caía por sus mejillas, mientras reía de la felicidad que sentía. Era perfecto, mas de lo que podía haber deseado. Tendría a sus dos bebes, una nena y un nene, tanto como ella había soñando en su niñez.

Tendría un varón, un pequeño Stuart al cual llenar de amor.

Tendría una nena, una pequeña Noodle a la cual llenar de amor.

Ambos, en una casa grande, bajo el cuidado de sus padres, los cuales se amaban con locura.

Pero esa burbuja se rompió, al ver como la sonrisa de 2D se borraba de su rostro, para dejarlo con un semblante serio.

-¿2D-kun?-dijo asustada ante el cambio de humor repentino del músico.

Este dejo de mirar a Noodle para dirigir su mirada a la pecosa doctora que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Por que... por que hay un latido que va mas rápido?-dijo el cantante con el ceño fruncido mirando a la medica.

Él, era un maníaco del "tempo", cada vez que grababan canciones, solía estar días y noches enteras sin salir del estudio hasta que todo sonaba perfecto, sobretodo cuando las grabaciones de los instrumentos eran por separado y debían ser ensambladas.

Noodle se alarmo, poniéndose nerviosa y dirigiendo una mirada asustada a la mujer.

-No... no puedo asegurarlo ahora, debemos esperar a la siguiente ecografia Sr. Pot, todavía están en una fase de desarrollo-dijo la medica mirando directamente hacia los ojos del cantante.

-Pero no podemos esperar tanto-dijo enojado-¿Que tal si es algo realmente peligroso?

-Sr. Pot, relájese, si tanto le alarma eso, podemos realizar otra ecografia mas dentro de un mes para verificar el crecimiento y salud de ambos.

-¡¿Un mes?!-dijo histérico-¡Es demasiado tiempo!

-Sr. Pot, cálmese-dijo seria la pelirroja.

-¿Podemos... podemos saber cual de los dos es el que tiene los latidos mas acelerados?-dijo Noodle quien había estado callada hasta ese momento.

Ambos la miraron y Stuart asintió, apoyando a la pregunta de su amada.

La doctora asintió y se coloco el estetoscopio, que traía colgado de su cuello, en los oídos. Mientras con la mano derecha acercaba el estetoscopio con la izquierda movía el ecografo.

Luego de unos minutos, donde la cara de la mujer era totalmente inexpresiva, miro a la pareja.

Retiro el estetoscopio del vientre de Noodle, sin retirar su mano izquierda, en la cual el ecografo descansaba, mostrando en la pantalla al otro bebe. Miraba el vientre de la japonesa, totalmente seria.

Finalmente reunió valor para mirar a la pareja.

-Es la pequeña-dijo sacándose el instrumento de los oídos.

* * *

 **¡Perdon por la demora! Esta vez no tengo excusa, simplemente no estuve mucho en la PC, no me odien.**

 **Y si, acá hay otro oc colorado ¿Por que? Simple. Yo soy colorada, con pecas y ojos marrones LOL, asi que tengo cierto fanatismo hacia los personajes con esas características por el simple hecho de que no son muy vistos en FF o en general.**

 **Por cierto, MIL GRACIAS, MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS, cada vez que me llega un review me alegra muchísimo el día, porque me hace sentir que a alguien en algun lado le gusta mi historia.**

 **Mil gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Review...?**

 **BTW: Do you like if I translate this fanfiction into an english version?**


	8. La Rime de l'autre Hiver: l'après-midi

Ambos iban en el auto en total silencio.

Pensaban en su pequeña hija, que aun no había nacido. La doctora les había comentado que posiblemente tuviera problemas en su diminuto corazón pero aun nada era definitivo hasta la próxima coreografiar, dentro de un mes.

La emocion de haber visto a sus bebes por primera vez desde que supieron que iban a ser padres se mezclaba con el amargo sabor de saber que uno de ellos tendria un problema con el cual deberia cargar por el resto de su vida.

Ambos necesitaban un buen cigarrillo. Sobretodo Noodle, la cual habia renunciado a ellos desde que se entero de su estado. Cada vez que olia el olor a cigarrillos en 2D la ansiedad de querer fumar aparecia, pero siempre la vencia recordando que eso le hacia mal a sus bebes.

Su pequeña hija... estaba realmente preocupada por ella, tenia miedo de que cualquier cosa le pasara, tenia miedo de ni siquiera poder conocerla.

Pensar que posiblemente su hija no sobreviviera al parto la estaba angustiando por demás.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, lo tomo de su bolsillo y lo reviso.

" _Hey Noodle cup, ¿Como te fue en la ecografia? ¡Russ y yo estamos ansiosos de saber de nuestro sobrino!_ "

Dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el camino.

Desde que salieron del hospital estuvo ausente, perdido en su propios pensamientos.

Paso su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos y se armo de valor para interrumpirlo en lo que fuera que el estuviera pensando.

-¿2D-kun?-dijo casi en un hilo de voz

No hubo respuesta.

Aclaro su garganta y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿2D-kun?

Él se sobresalto ante el llamado de ella.

-¿Si?-dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-¿Po...podríamos visitar a Russel-san?-dijo nerviosa.

Sentía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado al cantante. No se iba a ofender ni a sorprender si el le decía que no, ya que el solo se ofreció a acompañarla al medico y a dejarla en su casa.

-Claro princesa-dijo intentando sonreír

Él estaba tan preocupado como Noodle o mas, su instinto paternal se despertó al saber que su pequeña bebe esta en peligro. Él la podía proteger de cualquier mal, de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a cualquier de sus dos hijos o a Noodle, pero ¿de una enfermedad? ¿Como podía proteger a su hija de algo que no se podía ver? ¿Como la podía proteger de su propio corazón que amenazaba con su salud? Se estaba volviendo loco pensando que podía hacer para evitar que algo le pasara a Noodle o a sus hijos.

Ella se dio cuenta de como el cantante se había puesto desde la noticia.

Puso su mano sobre la del cantante, la cual descansaba sobre la palanca de cambio.

-2D-kun... estaremos bien-dijo la nipona sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-Yo...-miro por la ventanilla y suspiro.

Estaciono frente a la casa de Russel.

Se giro hacia ella, mirando sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Yo no quiero que les pase nada Noods-dijo y la abrazo como pudo ya que le cinturón de seguridad que tenia puesto ella, le impedía acercarse mucho.

-No... no nos pasara nada 2D-kun-dijo correspondiendo su abrazo

-Escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora princesa-dijo separándose y bajando su mirada hasta el vientre de su amada-puede que eso sea algo malo, puede que ella no soporte el parto o que se complique y te suceda algo y no quiero Noods-dijo rompiendo en llanto-no quiero que te pase algo malo, no... no podría vivir sin... sin ti, no podría vivir pensando que te cause esto-dijo hipando

La japonesa intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, sino reconfortarlo, pero era tan difícil cuando él lloraba frente a ella.

Se saco el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrazo fuertemente. Acariciaba su pelo azulado mientras acallaba su llanto.

-2D-kun, nada malo me va a pasar, lo prometo-dijo dudando de sus palabras ya que eso no dependía de ella ni de nadie.

-Los amo, a los tres... Ya los imagine, ya no puedo consentir la idea de que a ti o a ella les pase algo-dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

-No nos pasara nada malo Toochi, lo prometo, ademas tiene a su hermano aquí dentro, el la cuidara también-dijo en su susurro dulcemente cerca de su oído.

El deshizo el abrazo y tomo su cara entre sus manos. Observo por un instante sus ojos color jade y la beso.

Un beso que le transmitía amor y desesperación al mismo tiempo. El los amaba sin duda alguna, pero la situación solo empeoraba mas, ahora había que agregar que su pequeña hija podía tener problemas al corazón.

Sus labios se distanciaron levemente y apoyo su frente en la de la japonesa.

-Te... te amo Noods

Una felicidad avasallante invadió su cuerpo, iniciando desde su pecho. Inevitablemente sonrió y lo volvió a besar, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del cantante.

-Y nosotros a ti 2D-kun-dijo sonriendo totalmente sonrojada.

El sonrió y se limpio los vestigios de las lagrimas que recientemente había caído.

Ambos bajaron del auto.

Noodle miro al cielo, este estaba de un color gris tan amenazante que considero hacer que esta visita fuera lo mas corta posible, la nieve aun seguía siendo pesada y el viento no ayudaba mucho.

Caminaron rápidamente, tomados de la mano, hasta la entrada de la casa de Russel. El peli-azul toco el timbre y no termino de alejar su mano de él cuando apareció una castaña tras la puerta.

-¡Noodle Cup!-dijo Kendall abrazando fuertemente a la japonesa, haciendo que sus manos se soltaran

-Ho...hola kendall-san-respondio la nipona sintiendose ahogada por el abrazo

-¿Que hacen aqui afuera? ¡Esta helado! Por favor entren

Ambos entraron

La recepción de la casa era muy elegante. Un pasillo largo y blanco con ornamentos en los conjunciones entre las paredes y el techo decoraban el ambiente. En la pared de la izquierda había un gran espejo con una mesa color caoba con un jarrón con unos lirios rodeados de un listón blanco y una tarjeta colgaba del mismo recitando:

" _Para el amor de mi vida._

 _-Russel_ "

Algunos cuadros, que Noodle había pintado en pedido de la pareja, y fotos enmarcadas de ellos juntos descansaban sobre la pared de la derecha.

Y al final del pasillo había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

La pareja estaba parada sobre una gran alfombra plástica que había puesto Kendall para que la nieve no mojara el entarimado de color marrón oscuro. Colgaron los abrigos, mojados por la nieve, sobre el perchero que estaba a la derecha.

Siguieron a Kendall por la puerta de color caoba que estaba sobre la pared de la derecha, entrando al living, el cual estaba decorado y amueblando en tonos cálidos. Las paredes eran de color Beige y los sillones marrón chocolate, tenían algunas flores, ya que Russel le encanta darle esos pequeños detalles y volver a enamorar a Kendall cada día.

Una gran pared, que no llegaba a conectarse con la pared enfrentada, dividía el living de la cocina, haciendo que un desayunador se formara.

-Por favor, tomen asiento, Russel esta...

-En la cocina-contesto al unisono la pareja.

Kendall se rió. Sus mejillas rosadas resaltaban sus ojos color miel, al igual que toda su vestimenta.

Estaba vestida con un sweater largo cuello tortuga de lana color Beige, perdiéndola en las paredes, unas calzas marrones y unas botas UGG haciendo juego con su sweater.

Era evidente que ella habia decidido la decoracion de todo el living

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo señalando a sus espaldas con el pulgar.

-¿Buscar a quien?-dijo Russel a sus espaldas posando sus grandes manos al rededor de la cintura de su novia.

-A ti-dijo dandose vuelta y abrazandolo-Tenemos visitas-dijo separandose

El neoyorquino dirigió su mirada hacia el sillón donde estaba la pareja mirando.

Sintió que el enojo se alojaba en él al ver a cierto peli-azul sentado ahi cómodamente al lado de Noodle.

Se acerco a 2D y lo tomo del cuello de la remera

-¡Russ! ¡¿que haces?!-grito Kendall asombrada ante la actitud de su novio, rara vez lo había visto enojado.

-¿Que haces aca, al lado de ella luego de haberla rechazado?-dijo apretando sus dientes

-¡Russel-san! Él... él viene de acompañarme a la ecografia.-dijo tomando los brazos del baterista suavemente.

Dirigió sus blancos ojos hacia los de la japonesa, viendo la suplica que le dirigía con su mirada.

Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, cansinamente.

Abrió su mano, soltando la camisa del cantante, haciendo que este cayera sobre el sillón.

Volvió a mirar a la japonesa y dirigió su mirada hacia su barriga.

-L...lo siento pequeña-dijo abrazando a la oji-verde

-Es..esta bien Russel-san

Ambos se parecían en eso. Daban unos abrazos de oso asfixiantes.

La soltó y se giro hacia Kendall

Con la mirada que le dirigió, ella entendió el mensaje.

-Noodle cup, ¿Vamos a la cocina? Russel hizo una torta riquisima-dijo enlasando su brazo con el de Noodle

-¡Claro! Ultimamente estoy comiendo muchas cosas dulces-dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Seguro, mi sobrino debe amar las cosas dulces

En la cocina, Noodle no despegaba su vista del marco que había en el desayunador, donde podía ver a 2D y Russel hablando.

Los codos del peli-azul estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas, había prendido un cigarrillo y sus manos sostenían su frente, mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Russel estaba a su lado con sus brazos estirados, que descansaban sobre el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo.

-...y le pusimos frutillas...¿Noods?¿Estas bien?-dijo Kendall poniendo frente a ella una rebanada de torta

-Si...-dijo mirando fijamente la torta

-¿Paso algo en la ecografia?-dijo seriamente Kendall

-Si...

-¿Quieres contarme?

Ella dudo unos instantes.

No era que no confiara en Kendall, por el contrario, agradecía que Russel la hubiera conocido y que se hicieran amigas en poco tiempo, pero Kendall era muy... pasional. Algo como 2D. Ella seria capas de mudarse al departamento suyo con tal de asegurarse que no le pasara nada.

Pero debía contarle, porque tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-Son... son dos bebes

-¡OH POR DIOS!¡QUE MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA NOODS!-Dijo abrazandola

Pero al ver que la japonesa no se movió, la soltó.

-¿pero...?

-Serán una niña y un niño, pero la... la niña-dijo con la voz quebrada-tiene... ¡tiene problemas en su corazón!-dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Kendall la abrazo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Noodle, la cual estaba enterrada en el pecho de ella. La japonesa se aferraba a Kendall, sus manos agarraban el sweater beige por la espalda y las lagrimas mojaban la tela.

La castaña acariciaba el pelo de la japonesa, esperando a que se desahogara. Sabia que ella necesitaba descargarse, seguramente la situación para ella era totalmente avasallante.

-No se que hacer Kendall-san, estoy... estoy asustada-decía entre lagrimas.

-Nada malo le pasara Noodle cup-dijo acariciando el pelo negro de la susodicha-sera una hermosa niña fuerte y sana, igual que tu

Noodle levanto su vista hasta encontrarse con los cálidos ojos miel de la castaña. Ella le regalo una sonrisa, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

La japonesa entendió su mensaje. Ella debía estar positiva por sus bebes, cada emoción que ella sintiera, sus bebes lo sentirían el doble. Debía mantenerse tranquila y positiva por ellos.

Soltó un suspiro y, con esfuerzo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora come tu torta, mis sobrinos deben probar la riquisima torta que su tia Kendall y su tio Russel le han hecho-dijo sirviendo dos tazas de té

-Gracias Kendall-san... por todo-dijo mirando su torta

-No hay nada que agradecer mi Noodle cup-dijo sonriendo nuevamente- sabes que yo estoy para ti cada vez que necesites.

Mientras ellas hablaban de cosas triviales en la cocina, Russel estaba digiriendo toda la información que 2D le había dicho.

Que posiblemente Noodle no soportara el parto o que posiblemente su pequeña sobrina no pudiera salir viva de eso.

Y esperar un mes mas para saber la condición final de ellas dos, iba a ser un martirio.

Se reacomodo en el sillón y miro al peli-azul.

El estaba igual o peor. Eran su hija y el amor de su vida, su hijo metido en el medio posiblemente también se vería afectado si Noodle llegaba a...

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Suspiro y predio otro cigarrillo.

-Aun recuerdo como te pusiste al enterarte de nuestros encuentros-dijo 2D sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Ni lo menciones viejo-dijo Russel cerrando sus ojos enojado

-Si no hubiera estado Noodle ahi, Murdoc y tu me hubieran matado-dijo ihnalando de su cigarrillo

-Te lo merecias, por viejo pervertido

-hey! Kendall no es tampoco de tu edad

-Ella tiene 35 años D, no es comparable-dijo clavando su mirada en el humo que salia del cigarrillo-¿Cuando dejaras esa porquería?

-Sabes que no puedo-dijo exhalando el humo-Lo he intentado muchas veces pero no puedo dejar de fumar

-Deberias hacerlo por tus hijos-dijo levantandose-Noodle dejo de fumar cuando se entero de su estado, debe ser un martirio para ella verte fumar

2D miro al neoyorquino.

Tenia razón, pero esa adicción no podía dejarla, era proporcional a aquella vez que le pidieron que no estuviera con Noodle. No pudo y no podía, era su mayor adicción.

Cambien pensó que si el hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de Murdoc y Russel de no estar con ella, ahora ella no estaría pasando por un embarazo de alto riesgo.

-Estaré en la cocina con las chicas, cuando termines eso, puedes unirtenos.

Él asintió mientras seguía con su cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirando el humo difuminarse en el ambiente.

Miro hacia la cocina, donde Noodle estaba riendo junto con Kendall mientras se sumaba Russel, se la veía tan feliz, tan tranquila. Sentía que el sobraba, que el era el culpable de todo lo malo que le pasaba a la japonesa. El embarazo, que si pequeña tuviera problemas, que estuviera sola en un departamento, todo eso era su culpa.

Y Paula, ella seguía ahí, esperando a que ellos fueran una familia también.

Y la gira mundial de su disco, estaba la vuelta de la esquina, amenazando a quedar sobre el parto de Novele.

Debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

Termino su cigarrillo y se unió a los demás en la cocina.

* * *

El auto se estaciono frente a la puerta roja, eran casi las 19 hs y la tormenta había empeorado.

Noodle miro hacia su derecha a través de la ventanilla, pero la nieve era tan fuerte que no lograba ver mucho.

-2D-kun, no... no puedes irte con esta tormenta.

-Noods, no puedo... Paula debe estar preocupada, yo...

-Entiendo-dijo clavando su mirada sobre sus piernas.

Se desabrocho el cinturón y tuvo la intención de salir pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Por favor Noods...

-¿Que debo entender? ¿Que primero dices amarme y luego... luego debes irte a estar con Paula?-grito histérica, soltando lagrimas.

-Yo... yo no...-se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Tenia razón, el le había dicho que la amaba y luego la dejaba en su casa para irse con Paula. Realmente era un maldito bastardo.

Noodle lo miraba expectante, quería una respuesta pero se dio cuenta que el cantante no sabia que decirle.

-Adiós 2D...

Ella bajo del auto y camino rápidamente hasta la puerta roja, entrando en ella.

No pudo detenerla, no sabia que decirle para que ella entendiera su situación.

Vio como ella cerraba la puerta tras ella, azotandola.

Quiso prender el auto, pero este no arrancaba.

Giro la llave nuevamente pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, y así siguió intentando unas tres veces hasta que se dio cuenta que el motor se había congelado por la ventisca y la nieve.

Rió irónicamente ante el destino. Bajo del auto y, antes de tocar el timbre saco su celular.

" _15 llamadas perdidas_ "

Reviso las llamadas y eran todas de Paula, así que decidió llamarla.

Timbro dos veces, antes de que la morocha contestara.

- _¡Stuart!¡Por dios! Llevo horas llamándote, ¿Donde diablos estas?_

-Estoy en lo de Russel, el motor se congelo, me quedare hasta que el auto arranque.

- _¿No puedes venir? La tormenta empeora a cada segundo_

-No puedo-contesto mirando hacia la calle, la cual estaba llena de nieve y hielo-no pasan taxis por la calle, esta desierto.

Un silencio se hizo en la llamada.

-¿Paula?

- _Esta bien, cuídate._ -dijo molesta.

Y no le dio tiempo a contestar, ya que corto la llamada.

Suspiro y volvio a tocar el tiembre. Espero un momento y vio a la japonesa del otro lado de la puerta roja

Una linterna descansaba sobre su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía la puerta. El peli-azul se percato de que su cara estaba sonrojada y tenia vestigios de lagrimas.

-¿Que?-dijo groseramente sin mirarlo

-Tal vez... el destino quiere que estemos juntos

Ella levanto su mirada y la clavo en los oscuros ojos del cantante, con duda.

-El motor se congelo y pensé que tal vez cierta damita perdonaría a cierto idiota.

Ella se hizo a un lado, esperando a que él entrara.

El sonrió por dentro y entro.

Subieron la escaleras hasta el departamento, donde estaba totalmente oscuro.

-Se... se corto la luz por la tormenta-dijo prendiendo la pequeña linterna-Voy a buscar velas.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Stuart se sacaba el abrigo mojado y lo colgaba en el perchero.

En el segundo cajón encontró algunas velas, prendió una en la cocina, luego paso por el living sin mirar al peli-azul y prendió dos en la mesa ratona. Se dirigió al pasillo, entrando al baño, donde prendió tres velas.

Finalmente entro en la habitación de ella, donde prendió la ultima vela y se quedo contemplando la llama, como bailaba y se agitaba ante su respiración tranquila.

Estaba contenta porque 2D se quedo con ella pero a su vez estaba enojada ya que en un principio el prefirio irse con Paula.

Sacudió su cabeza para disipar cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Él estaba con ella ahora y era lo único que importaba ¿Cierto?

Se incorporo.

-¿Quieres algo para entrar en calor?-dijo en voz alta pensando que Stuart estaba en el olivino.

Sintió unas manos ponerse en su casi inexistente cintura y deslizarse hasta su abultado pero pequeño vientre. Sintió a sus bebes moverse ante el contacto de su padre.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro del peli-azul. El aprovecho el espacio y empezó a besar su cuello haciendo un camino hasta el inicio de su oído donde beso su lóbulo y le susurro.

-A ti... te deseo a **ti** -dijo con voz ronca.

* * *

 **¡Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero entre mi cumpleaños (22-6) y parciales, no tuve tiempo de sentarme a pasar el ff**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que siguen este ff, es muy agradable ver los reviews de todos ustedes!**

 **Gracias tambien a todos aquellos que aunque no dejan review, leen mi historia.**

 **Tambien les agradeceria si pasaran a leer la historia de mi hermana Sos mi persona favorita by 666xX**

 **p.d: When the final this chapter nearby I will start translating it, sorry but the translation it's going to take me some time**


	9. La Nuit et Le Matin

**¡WARNING!** : Este capitulo contiene Lemon, desnudos, desde el principio hasta el fin

* * *

Ella cerro los ojos y mordió su labio inferior al sentir como volvía a besar su cuello. Era su punto débil y él lo sabia.

Bajo lentamente, haciendo un camino con sus labios, hasta donde iniciaba la camiseta que tenia puesta en ese momento. Ella soltaba suspiros con cada beso que sentía sobre su piel.

Era la sensación mas hermosa y exatasiante que podía sentir.

Las manos del cantante se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de la guitarrista, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara al contacto con sus manos, las puso sobre su vientre nuevamente y la obligo a girarse para encararla.

Ella sentía que su piel ardía donde sus manos y labios se posaban.

Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo se detuvo, solamente ellos existían en ese momento. Jade y oscuridad se encontraron, diciéndose con esa sola mirada cuanto se deseaban, cuanto añoraban sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Ella entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del cantante, mientras sus ojos color jade viajaban de sus labios a los oscuros pozos que el peli-azul tenia por ojos.

¿Estaba bien eso? Ella sabia a donde él quería llegar y ella se lo permitiría, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, muy en el fondo, él la estuviera usando.

Afuera la ventisca era cada vez mas intensa, haciendo que un fuerte silbido se colara por su ventana, diciéndoles que no se detuvieran, que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, que nadie los interrumpiría esta vez.

El peli-azul fue subiendo sus manos lentamente y con ellas la camiseta que cubría a la japonesa, dejándola expuesta frente a él.

La blanca piel de la japonesa se erizo ante el cambio de temperatura y ante la mirada de él. Ella vio como él la miraba y sintió, devuelta, el mismo sentimiento a cuando estaban en el consultorio.

Ante los ojos de 2D, era perfecta y el hecho que estuviera embarazada de sus hijos la hacia mas hermosa que nunca. Recordaba porque era su musa, porque cada vez que escribía canciones, pensaba en ella.

-Eres hermosa-dijo acariciando su mejilla

Ella cerro los ojos ante el contacto y negó con la cabeza, prestando mas atención a la caricia que recibía que en lo que 2D le contestaba.

Él se acerco hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un beso leve y tierno que lentamente se fue intensificando, haciendo que sus cuerpos sintieran el aumento de temperatura.

Las manos de ella viajaron hasta el final de la tela del sweater que él traía puesto, sacándoselo, lentamente. Ella creía injusto que él aun estuviera con su ropa puesta.

Luego de esa interrupción por parte del sweater, el peli-azul volvió a besarla con pasión, devorando sus labios.

Desesperación seria la palabra que ambos usarían para describir aquel beso, donde sus labios y lenguas bailaban, deseándose intensamente el uno al otro.

Durante el beso, las manos ella fue desprendiendo uno por uno los botones de la camisa leñadora, lentamente, haciendo desear al peli-azul, haciendo que ese momento fuera eterno para ambos. Una vez que llego al ultimo botón desprendido, introdujo sus manos acariciando el vientre del cantante, subiendo por sus pectorales, dejando un camino de piel erizada en él, hasta posarse sobre sus hombros donde lentamente deslizo la camisa leñadora, haciendo que esta cayera a los pies de el, dejando al peli-azul en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Él, sin interrumpir el beso, paso sus manos hasta la espalda baja de ella, donde las caricias continuaron hasta el broche del corpiño, con el cual estuvo jugando. Ella sentía la expectativa que él creaba al jugar con esa prenda. Vibro suavemente al sentir como el lo desabrochaba, y la prenda perdía su amarre sobre sus, ahora grandes, pechos.

Con sus manos, el cantante le fue sacando lentamente la ultima prenda que estaba sobre el torso de la japonesa.

Ella entrelazo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello nuevamente al sentirlo morder el cuello de ella, dejando su marca en el.

Cerro sus ojos ante aquella atención y arrancándole un gemido al sentir como una de sus manos viajo hasta el pecho derecho de ella, sintiendo como el pezón se erizaba ante el contacto.

Ella acariciaba con sus manos el pelo azul del cantante, subiendo hasta que encontró la mandíbula de él y lo obligo a besarla, siendo aquel beso, uno tan hambriento para que él nunca antes ella le había dado.

Se tomarían su tiempo, recuperarían aquellos cuatro meses de lejanía, aquellos cuatro meses en los cuales ambos habían estado separados, en los cuales se habían extrañado enfermizamente.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta el elástico del short que traía en ese momento, denotando como su ropa de entrecasa, era tan fácil de retirar. La despojo de las únicas dos prendas que le quedaban, dejándola totalmente desnuda bajo suyo.

Dejo de besar sus labios para trazar otro camino desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, los cuales beso y lamió, arrancándole algunos gemidos a la japonesa.

Su mano derecha se dirigió a la entrepierna de la japonesa, mientras que la izquierda acariciaba el pecho derecho de ella.

Empezó a acariciar aquel punto de placer que tenia en su entrepierna, haciendo que los gemidos de ella fueran cada vez mas fuertes y mas excitantes a su parecer.

Los labios del peli-azul atraparon los de la japonesa, ahogando los gemidos que salían de su boca, mientras sentía lo húmeda que estaba ella y como su miembro se ponía cada vez mas duro.

La japonesa sentía que estaba al borde del abismo y en un ágil movimiento se puso sobre el, rosando su entrepierna con el miembro viril del hombre bajo ella, que aun estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Con su mano derecha desabrocho el botón agilmente y, tomando el pantalón y el elástico del boxer, lo dejo totalmente desnudo. El miembro viril de su amado estaba tan tieso que lo agarro y empezó a masturbarlo, mientras lo besaba, para que los gemidos murieran en su boca.

El cantante sentía que el placer era demasiado, pero cuando sintió que ella dejaba de besarlo, abrió los ojos y vio como la lengua de ella, lamia su virilidad, dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada y, moriendose el labio inferior, cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la atención que ella le estaba dando.

No aguanto mucho mas antes de estar nuevamente el sobre ella a punto de penetrarla.

-N-noods... -dijo el cantante agitado-t-te amo...

Ella no le contesto, simplemente lo beso con pasión y amor, dándole a entender al peli-azul cuanto deseaba y añoraba ese momento.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la ultima vez que ambos se habían amado físicamente, cuatro meses y aun sus pieles respondían ante las caricias del otro.

Aunque ella hacia el amor con él y aunque 2D no quisiera admitirlo, el también le hacia el amor a ella, no era una simple necesidad, no era una mujer mas entre sus sabanas.

No.

Ella siempre fue especial para el, por eso, desde la primera noche que ambos dieron aquel paso, él nunca mas volvió a estar con otra mujer de la manera que lo hacia con Noodle.

Si, varias mujeres estuvieron en su cama en aquel ultimo año donde la banda estuvo junta, pero siempre volvía a Noodle, porque ella era la única que sabia lo que a él le gustaba, porque ella era la única que siempre estaba incondicionalmente, porque ella era la única que tenia sexo con él amándolo. Por eso mismo, ella siempre fue especial.

Mientras se besaban, él se introdujo dentro de ella, haciendo que Noodle dejara de besarlo y dejando caer su cabeza para atrás, soltando un sonoro gemido de placer.

2D aprovecho para besar, lamer y morder su cuello, dejando grandes marcas en él.

-Oh... S-stu-decía la japonesa entre gemidos

Las estocadas que el cantante le propiciaba a la guitarrista aumentaron.

Dirigió sus labios hasta el oído de la japonesa, lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Di... di m-mi nombre-le susurro en un tono gutural, aumentando la velocidad

-S-s-stuaar-dijo casi gritando

-Es..eso princesa-dijo entrando cada vez mas y mas profundo en cada estocada

Las gotas de sudor empapaban a ambos, los cabellos azules del cantante se pegaban suavemente a su frente, al igual que el oscuro cabello de la guitarrista. Los gruñidos que salían de la boca de él se acoplaban perfectamente a los sonoros pero dulces y melódicos gemidos de ella. Le encantaba escucharla gemir de placer, le encantaba escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos. Para él era el sonido mas bello que jamas había escuchado, deseaba grabar aquellos gemidos y así poder escucharla toda su vida, porque era lo que mas amaba de hacerle el amor. Escuchar la devolución con sus dulces gemidos.

-Ooh, maldicion, S-stu... , n-no pares-le pedia la nipona, casi llorando

-Di...Di q-que lo de-deseas

-Si...

-¿S-si que?-dijo introduciéndose hasta el fondo dentro de ella, haciendo que la cabeza de ella se hundiera entre las almohadas.

-T-te... te de-deseo, te deseo Stuart-dijo casi gritando del placer

Ambos estaban al borde del placer extremo, aquel que solo se sentía cuando el sexo estaba acompañado de sentimientos de amor, tan fuerte, tan intenso, tan profundo.

¿Por que se habían hecho esperar tanto para volver a estar de esta forma? Siendo que era lo que mas amaban hacer, sentir el amor físico del otro, sentirse amados.

Casi como una explosión, ambos sintieron el orgasmo invadir sus cuerpos, mientras que él se derramaba dentro de ella, soltando ambos un ultimo gemido.

El peli-azul, con los ojos cerrados, poso su frente junto a la de ella, haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran mas a su frente, mientras su respiración agitada golpeaba la cara de la japonesa.

Abrió sus ojos y era ella, era Noodle, no era Paula como la ultima vez.

No.

Era ella, era el amor de su vida, eran aquellos ojos verdes y vidriosos, aquel lunar, que lo miraban, con tanto amor, que sentía que se derretía en ese preciso instante.

-Te... amo-susurro el cantante

-Y-yo... también 2D...-kun-dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre las almohadas.

Él se recostó a su lado, tapando a ambos con las sabanas y frazadas.

Se acomodo, abrazándola por la cintura, acercándola hacia él, sintiendo como la respiración de ella chocaba contra su pecho.

Ella poso su mano sobre el pecho de el, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se empezaban a normalizar.

Lentamente, su mano se poso sobre el vientre de ella, sintiendo como sus bebes e comenzaban a mover.

La mano libre de la japonesa se extendio sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos. Levanto su mirada, para encontrarse con la del peli-azul

-N...no te vayas-dijo temerosa Noodle

-No lo haré.

Cerro los ojos volviendo a apoyarse sobre su pecho.

Su cara reflejaba el cansancio que sentía, pero luchaba para no dormirse.

El empezó a trazar círculos en su espalda con su pulgar, haciendo que ella se relajara.

-Tengo... miedo de dormirme y... y que cuando despierte, todo haya sido un sueño-dijo susurando la nipona

-Duerme princesa... Cuando despiertes estaré aquí, a tu lado, al lado de ustedes tres-dijo besando su húmedo cabello negro.

Ella murmuro algo inentendible, antes de caer rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

Sin embargo, 2D no. El se quedo observando como ella dormida, como sus labios entre abiertos dejaban salir una respiración tranquila que chocaba contra su pecho, como su cabello tapaba la mitad de su cara, a lo cual el corrió suavemente, colocandolo detrás de la pequeña oreja de ella. Siguió la forma de su cara, acariciando su mandíbula hasta terminar en su mentón, donde su mano volvió a bajar al vientre de ella, donde los movimientos de sus hijos eran cada vez mas tranquilos, permitiendo que su madre pudiera descansar un poco, pero no lo suficiente ya que la emoción de que su padre estuviera ahí estaba latente.

-Ya...-susurro-dejen dormir a mamá, no me ire a ningun lado pequeños

Volvio a acariciar su vientre pero los movimientos eran mas intensos, haciendo que la japonesa se moviera un poco, ante la insistencia de sus hijos en seguir despiertos.

El cantante se reacomodo, sin despegar su mano del vientre de ella, y se supo a entonar, levemente, casi en un murmuro, una cancion para que sus hijos y su amada, pudieran descanzar finalmente.

- _...I did my best, it wasn't much_

 _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

 _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

 _And even though it all went wrong_

 _I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

 _With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Fue sintiendo como ellos se calmaban hasta que no sintió ningun movimiento mas.

- _Hallelujah_...-termino en un susurro, ahogado por el beso que le dio a la japonesa en su cabello.

Y así, la pareja, quedo totalmente sumida en sus sueños, escuchando como la nieve afuera amenazaba con no cesar, golpeando contra las persianas de la casa.

* * *

Una fuerte patada en su vientre la despertó de golpe. Sus bebes la iban a matar y recién iban 4 meses de embarazo.

Abrió sus verdes ojos y se vio sumida en la oscuridad de la pieza. Sintió como las sabanas acariciaban su desnudo cuerpo, dándose cuenta de su situación.

Movió un brazo hacia el costado pero estaba sola en la cama, lo cual la alarmo.

El se lo había prometido ¿verdad? Que cuando ella despertara, él estaría a su lado. Estaba segura que no lo había soñado, el dolor que sentía en sus piernas y en su cuello, producto de las marcas que 2D le había hecho, eran suficientemente reales para que ella no dudara de su cordura.

Se sentó en la cama, y escucho como una llave cerraba el paso del agua en el baño. Temerosa se aferro a las sabanas, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta y sin pestañear ni un momento.

-¿2D-kun?-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Nadie respondió.

Escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Apretó mas la sabanas contra su pecho, viendo como la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando entrar la luz del día, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran ante el cambio bruzo de iluminación.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo 2D quien aun seguía desnudo.

La japonesa no dejo pasar por desapercibido ese detalle y se cerrojo, desviando su mirada.

Si, aun era muy pudorosa.

-Bu...buenos días 2D-kun...-dijo ella mirando las sabanas.

-Me levante hace unos minutos, llene la bañera así nos bañamos, espero no haberte asustado-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado y aclocaba el cabello de ella detrás de su oreja para ver mejor su cara

-n...no para nada-dijo la guitarrista-me despertaron de una patada...literalmente.

2D dejo caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado, mirándola curioso ante la respuesta de ella.

-Se...se despertaron junto contigo...creo y se empezaron a mover-dijo la japonesa mirándolo a los ojos-pero me desperté al sentir una de sus patadas muy fuerte

2D tomo la sabana de sus manos y se la saco, dejando su desnudez expuesta, acerco su cara al vientre de ella y lo beso.

La japonesa lo miraba enternecida ante la reacción de su peli-azul.

-No deben patear tan fuerte a mamá-dijo acariciando con su dedo indice la panza de ella-yo se que están contentos, pero a mamá le duele cuando se mueven mucho.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al escucharlo.

¿Como no amar a ese hombre?

Él alzo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estaba besando. Su mano derecha se poso en la espalda de ella y con sus labios, la fue empujando lentamente hasta quedar acostada nuevamente, con él sobre ella.

Ella entrelazo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del cantante, profundizando el beso.

Con la mano libre, el peli-azul acariciaba suavemente donde sus hijos se formaban, sintiendo como se movían.

Aun creía inconcebible como esos pequeños se ponían estar cerca de su madre, casi parecía que querían salir en ese momento para conocer a su padre.

Con la misma mano que estuvo acariciando su vientre, la dirigió hasta una de las manos que estaba en su cuello y la tomo, separándose del beso.

La ayudo a levantarse de la cama y la guió hasta el baño.

La bañera estaba llena con agua tibia y muchas burbujas.

Ambos entraron, el apoyándose contra la pared, dejando caer levemente su cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared y ella sentándose en el espacio entre las largas piernas del cantante, apoyando su espalda contra el desnudo pecho del peli-azul.

Dejo caer su cabeza también, hasta chocarse con el hombro de el. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaban el silencio, disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Los dedos del cantante rozaban el brazo de la guitarrista, desde el hombro hasta su mano, haciendo que la guitarrista se embelesara ante el contacto.

Pero repentinamente, un pensamiento apareció en su mente.

Así podría ser ellos, toda su vida, si él quisiera, pero era obvio que no lo deseaba. Sino hubieran estado desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella amaba esos momentos en los cuales él era tan considerado con ella y tenia miedo.

Tenia miedo de no poder recuperarse lo suficiente una vez que el cantante tuviera que volver a lo que el mundo conocía como su "vida privada", o sea, cuando tuviera que volver a Crawley, cuanto tuviera que volver con Paula...

Ese pensamiento hizo que un dolor en su pecho se alojara, ella sabia que cuando el tuviera que irse, ella no lo soportaría, la ultima vez le costo tanto irse, le costo tanto separarse de su "familia" que estuvo semanas llorando en su cama, sin salir, sin comer, sin dormir, sin moverse de ahí.

Stuart sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba. Abrió los ojos para ver como los ojos verdes de ella miraban a un punto fijo en el techo, pero a la vez sin mirarlo realmente.

Se incorporo y, tomando el mentó de ella, la obligo a mirarlo.

-¿que pasa princesa?-dijo clavando sus oscuros ojos en las verdes gemas de ella.

Ella no sabia que contestar.

No quería arruinar el momento, no quería discutir con él en ese momento, luego de una noche maravillosa.

Ademas, nada de lo que le pudiera decir en ese momento iba a ser algo nuevo para los oídos del cantante. Ambos ya se habían dicho todo antes de separarse, cualquier conversación que pudieran sacar en ese momento sobre el tema, no acabaría en nada bueno.

Ella cerro sus ojos y lo beso suavemente.

-Solo... tengo un poco de hambre-susurro contra sus labios

El cantante no la noto muy convencida de sus palabras pero lo dejo pasar. No la iba a presionar, ella le podía contar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, que él siempre la escucharla. Pero no la presionarla si ella no quería.

-Entonces terminemos esto y vayamos a desayunar. Yo cocino-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la guitarrista.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa mientras se volvía a apoyar en el pecho de él.

Él no era un buen cocinero, no tanto como Russel, pero se daba maña.

El cantante derramo un poco de shampoo sobre su mano y lo puso sobre el pelo oscuro de la nipona, masajeando suavemente, hasta hacer espuma.

Ella se dio vuelta, encarando al cantante, aun sobre el hueco entre las piernas de el y tomo el shampoo, realizando las mismas acciones que él había hecho minutos antes.

Ella miraba su cabello, como en la raíz era azul eléctrico y como iba perdiendo intensidad hasta acabar en las puntas con un color turquesa. No tenia ni una cana, y seguía siendo tan abundante como siempre lo recordó. El único signo de vejez, era aquel degrade que se le hacia del azul al turquesa.

Concentrada en su labor de lavarle el pelo, le susurro

-Ojala tengan tu color de pelo...

Él, que hasta entonces había estado con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la atención que ella le daba, los abrió para encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Ojala tengan tus ojos...-dijo el cantante acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar

-O los tuyos-dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa

El peli-azul desvió su mirada, sintiéndose incomodo al imaginar a sus hijos viviendo acomplejados por tener los ojos oscuros que el tenia...

-2D-kun... tus ojos eran celestes, no van a salir con los ojos negros si es lo que te preocupa-dijo la guitarrista leyendole la mente

Y tenia razón, tenia unos hermosos zafiros cuando era pequeño, todo el mundo le alagaba los ojos y cuando su pelo tomo el mismo color que sus ojos, aun mas.

Suspiro, riéndose de si mismo, ante tal ocurrencia.

Terminaron su baño, y una vez cambiados, luego de que 2D cocinara, estaban sentados en el living tomando té y comiendo tostadas con dulce.

Estaban en total silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, cuando el celular del peli-azul sonó.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, espero que no les parezca aburrido este cap, soy nueva escribiendo lemon, así que no me odien.**

 **Decidí cambiar la calificación a rated M por una cuestión de que seguramente hayan mas capítulos como este, así que para hacer todo mas legal, voy a poner esa calificación.**

 **BTW, la canción que canta es Hallelujah-Jeff Buckley si quieren pueden ponerla de fondo para leer el capitulo.**

 **gracias por los reviews, por leer desde el anonimato y por seguir esta historia,**

 **¡gracias gracias y mil gracias!**


	10. Les Jours Tristes

Perezosamente lo tomo y atendió.

- _¡Stuart Harold Pot! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ESCONDERME TREMENDA NOTICIA?!_

-¿mamá?-dijo sorprendido

- _¡¿A quien mas esperabas?! Por dios Stuart, voy a ser abuela y ¡¿no me lo ibas a decir?!_

El cantante empezó a toser al escuchar lo que su madre decía, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se atragante con la tostada

- _Stuart, no puedo creer que hayas embarazado a aquella inocente mujercita, apenas tiene 25 años hijo._

-Mamá, por favor, no empieces con tus sermones...-dijo enterrando su cara en la palma de su mano

Noodle miraba la escena desde la esquina del sillón con sus piernas sobre el, sonriendo ante los gritos de su "no-suegra", mientras tomaba su taza de té

- _Oh no Stuart, escucha y escucha bien, no te voy a permitir que embaraces a esta pequeña mujer, estando con la perra de Paula_

-¡Mamá! ¿Desde cuando dices malas palabras?

- _Desde que me entere que voy a ser abuela y a estos no los vas a abandonar, ¿me escuchaste Stuart? Quiero poder disfrutar de mis nietos y no voy a permitir que mi hijo sea un padre ausente. Asi que ponte los pantalones de una vez y deja a la idiota de Paula._

-¡No te metas en mi vida mamá!

- _Si lo haré, porque estas siendo un completo irresponsable y... ¿David?¿Que hac...?¡Dame el maldito teléfono!_ -gritaba la madre del cantante

- _Hola hijo_ -dijo del otro lado de la linea el padre del peli-azul

-Hola papa-dijo volviendo a enterrar su car en la palma de su mano izquierda.

- _Así que... ¿sigues siendo un rompe-corazones?_ -decía tranquilo

-¡Papá! No... no lo soy...-decía inseguro de sus palabras dirigiendo su mirada hacia Noodle, la cual estaba sonrojada ante lo que su "no-suegro" había dicho.

- _Bueno esta bien hijo, pero parece que la panza de tu amiga japonesa no dice lo mismo_

-Son uno peor que el otro-susurro el cantante mientras escuchaba como sus padres le hablaban

-Oh vamos 2D-kun-dijo gateando en el sillón hasta ponerse a su lado y recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro-no seas malo, ellos solo se preocupan por ti

-Si, pero a veces son muy...

Él vio como el ceño de la japonesa de iba frunciendo. Ella siempre le pedía que respetara a sus padres, ya que ella nunca conoció a los suyos y la única familia que tenia era la banda y el Dr. Kyuzo.

-esta bien, esta bien... son mis padres...-dijo suspirando

-¡ _Stuart pon a la niña en el teléfono!_

La japonesa lo miro sorprendida mientras el peli-azul le tendía el celular, ella dejo su taza sobre la mesa ratona y, con las manos temblorosas tomo el aparto, apoyándolo en su oído.

-¿ho..hola?

- _¡Hola querida! ¿Como estas?¿Como te sientes?¿Como están mis nietitos?_ -dijo melosa la madre del cantante

-Bi..bien, ellos... están bien-dijo sin entrar en mucho detalle

- _¡Oh que bueno! Me alegro tanto querida que seas tu y no la idiota de Paula la que tenga a mis nietos, esa mujer nunca me cayo bien_ -dijo acidamente- _Algún día deberías venir a tomar el té con nosotros, asi charlamos y de paso vemos como va creciendo tu pancita_ -agrego volviendo a usar su tono meloso

-C...claro-contesto aun sorprendida

Ella nunca había conocido a los padres de Stuart, él siempre los mantuvo al margen de lo que era su vida como músico.

La madre del peli-azul parecía ser bastante demandante pero con un trasfondo de preocupación, como cualquier madre. El padre, por el contrario, parecía mantenerse al margen y dejar que su esposa se encargara de todo, siendo los momentos de discusión donde él se metía para calmar las aguas.

Aun no podía creer que los abuelos de sus bebes se estuvieran preocupando por ella y sus hijos, eran las ultimas personas en las que ella hubiera pensado que se iban a preocupar por ella.

- _¡Perfecto! Cuando esta tormenta pase te estaremos esperando con David para tomar un té juntos_ -dijo alegremente- _¿Podrías pasarme con el irresponsable de mi hijo por favor?_

-S...si, nos vemos-dijo aun sorprendida

Ella le tendió el teléfono al peli-azul, él cual cruzo algunas palabras con su madre antes de cortar.

Guardo su celular y dirigió su mirada hacia la madre de sus hijos, que estaba en un estado de trance, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Rachel.

-¿Noods?-dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de ella

Ella se sobresalto y lo miro.

-No te preocupes por ellos, si no quieres ir, no vayas

-N...no es eso-dijo aun pensando-es que... nunca pensé que tus padres... y que tu tuvieras...

-Oh... si, bueno, supongo que... que nunca quise ser padre... nunca fui... nunca me imagine a mi mismo como una figura paterna...

Ella hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

Estaba, en cierto modo, enojada ¿Como se atrevió a dejar a tantas mujeres embarazadas y no hacerse cargo?, vaya a saber cuantos hijos de él habian dando vueltas por ahi mientras que él seguía su vida como si nada.

Lo que mas le molestaba era haberse enterado por una conversación de teléfono y por la madre del cantante. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella para contarle esas cosas cuando estaban en la banda?

Y ella no parecía ser la excepción para el cantante, pero si algo la reconfortaba era que para los padres de él, si.

Como el pronostico había dicho, la tormenta no paro en ningún momento, haciendo que el auto de Stuart se enterrara bajo capas y capas de nieve.

Una semana la pareja estuvo viviendo en el departamento, disfrutando la compañía del otro, amándose bajo las sabanas en las frías noches. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo habia pasado.

Un mensaje llego al celular del peli-azul, una mañana en la que ,luego de hacerle el amor a la japonesa, el celular vibro sobre la mesa de luz que estaba al costado de la cama.

" _Hace una semana estas en lo de Russel, ¿piensas volver?_ "

Lo había olvidado por completo, estar con su amada le había hecho olvidar que en algún momento debía volver a Crawley con Paula.

El sabia que en algún momento debía decirle adiós a la oji-verde pero estuvo postergando ese momento, ahuyentandolo de sus pensamientos tanto tiempo que lo olvido por completo.

El cantante se giro para observar a la guitarrista, la cual dormía plácidamente luego de haberse amado. Mordió su labio con tan solo pensar en que debía dejarla. No quería volver con Paula, quería quedarse con Noodle y sus hijos por el resto de sus días.

Se levanto lentamente y, de mala gana, se vistió. Volvió a mirar a la pelinegra, acercándose hasta estar a su lado. Corrió el cabello de su rostro y se lo coloco detrás del pequeño oido. Beso su frente, mientras acariciaba su rostro y una lagrima caía por su rostro.

Apoyo su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

Sus hijos se estaban moviendo lentamente dentro de la panza de ella. Se acerco, arrodillándose sobre la cama y beso su panza.

Salio limpiándose las lagrimas en busca su campera y se paro frente a la puerta.

No podía salir, había algo que no lo dejaba, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. No podía dejarla así, no le parecía que Noodle se lo mereciera.

Se dirigió a la cocina y decidió prepararle el desayuno para ella.

Luego se dirigió a la entrada nuevamente y busco en la mesa de la entrada una lapicero y un papel para escribir algo rápidamente.

Luego de que dejo todo armado en el living, salio rápidamente, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y, agradeciendo que la puerta roja se abría desde adentro, salio hacia su auto.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus oscuros ojos,nuevamente , nublando su vista e impidiendo que encontrara las llaves en su bolsillo. La frustración de la situación fue tan abrumadora que termino apoyándose en el auto y se dejo caer hasta estar sentado en el cordón de la vereda llorando.

En ese momento seguramente Noodle debía estar despertándose, lo debía estar buscando por toda la casa y cuando leyera la nota, seguramente no lo querría ver nunca mas.

Seguramente cuando leyera aquella miserable nota, no lo dejaría ver a sus hijos...

* * *

Unos ojos verdes dejaban caer lagrimas, mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared

Un pequeño pedazo de papel arrugado descansaba en sus manos, las cuales estaban cerradas, formando puños. Kendall estaba sentada a su derecha y Russel a su izquierda.

La castaña acariciaba suavemente su oscuro pelo, mientras Russel frotaba la espalda de su pequeña japonesa.

Se habia despertado al sentir la puerta cerrarse y que sus bebes se movían frenéticamente dentro de ella.

Tomo la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso, mientras se abrigaba con una bata y salia de su habitación.

Busco por toda la casa, el baño, la habitación sobrante, la cocina y el balcón, pero el peli-azul no estaba, había desaparecido.

Cuando volvió a pasar por el living noto un té humeante que descansaba sobre la mesa acompañado de un plato de tostadas con dulce, como a ella le gustaba.

Una nota reposaba a un costado de la taza de té.

Lentamente fue caminando hasta pararse frente al desayuno y, con las manos temblorosas, tomo el pequeño papel.

Las lagrimas iban cayendo de su rostro cada vez con mas intensidad a medida que iba leyendo la nota.

Se dejo caer en el sillón mientras sollozaba, gritaba y sentía un dolor en su pecho aplastante.

Su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su bata pero nunca atendió, el dolor de ser abandonada nuevamente era peor que la primera vez.

Era peor porque su actual situación lo era, porque creía que esa semana había servido lo suficiente para que el cantante recapacitara y se quedara con ella, pero se equivoco.

Se dejo engañar por él ,nuevamente, y esta vez no había estado preparada para eso.

Se acostó en el sillón, en posición fetal, mientras miraba un punto fijo.

No sabia si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero ya nada importaba.

No se movió de ese lugar hasta el timbre sonó, pero ella no quiso contestar.

El timbre sonó nuevamente pero ella no se movió de su sillón.

Sonó un par de veces mas y ella seguía manteniendo la misma actitud.

No iba a atender, fuera quien fuera, así fuera el cantante, no se merecía estar en su casa.

Se acomodo en el sillón, hundiendo su cara contra el respaldo del mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando escucho como abrían la puerta de su departamento.

Unos lánguidos brazos la abrazaron por detrás y el olor a jazmines invadió su nariz.

-¡Por dios Noodle-cup nos tenias preocupados! Russ te estuvo llamando desde hace horas y no atendías así que...-dijo la castaña

Cuando ella escucho como los sollozos de Noodle se hacían mas fuertes, la abrazo y, ayudándola a incorporarse, comenzó a calmarla mientras miraba a Russel con la duda pintada en su cara.

Este le devolvió la misma mirada, pero esta cambio a una de enojo cuando vio las marcas que tenia en su cuello. Eran las mismas que ella solía tener cuando comenzó su amorío con el cantante.

Al descubrir eso, cerro los ojos y negó, bajando la cabeza.

Devuelta el peli-azul le había roto el corazón.

-Princesa... ¿Que decía la nota?

Casi sin fuerzas extendió el papel hacia la mano libre del baterista

Sus blancos ojos miraban el papel mientras su ceño se iba frunciendo a medida que iba leyendo.

Le tendió el papel a Kendall y, como alzado por un rayo salio del departamento

-¿Russ?¡Russ! ¿A donde vas?-dijo preocupada la castaña

El Neoyorkino se dio vuelta, bajo el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que su novia se asustara ante la furia que su amado tenia en ese momento.

-A arreglar unos asuntos-dijo destilando veneno en cada palabra

Termino de salir, cerrando la puerta tras él

Kendall miro el papel que él le había entregado y sus ojos castaños se abrían cada vez mas al leer la pequeña y corta nota.

" _Sé que tu corazón no entiende el Por qué, pero aunque nos llene de dolor, desgarre nuestras entrañas y se lleve nuestros sueños e ilusiones, la_ _ **razón** a vece es mas fuerte que el __**corazón**_ _._

 _No soy y nunca seré el padre perfecto para ellos, y por mas que los ame a los tres con locura, sé que nunca seré lo que ustedes necesitan._

 _Me voy porque te amo_

 _Me alejo porque los amo_

 _Y siempre lo haré._

 _Tuyo._

 _Stuart_ "

Ella miro hacia la japonesa, la cual ya no lloraba y tenia la vista apagada, sin vida.

Seguía mirando el mismo punto en la pared, sin prestarle atención a nada mas.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto haber llorado y su cara aun seguía húmeda. La bata estaba entreabierta, denotando como su panza crecía cada día mas y como la remera del piyama ya no llegaba a taparla entera.

Parecía que estaba tomando la decisión mas difícil de su vida.

-Kendall-san...

-¿Si Noodle-cup?-dijo kendall pasandole un brazo por su hombro.

-Me iré...

Esas dos palabras la helaron por completo.

¿Irse? ¿A donde? Ella no podía irse, Russel la había convencido de que no se fuera a Japón cuando la banda se separo, sobretodo desde que supo que estaba embarazada, porque decía que en Japon él no podría estar a su lado si algo malo le llegaba a pasar, por eso Russel le consiguió ese departamento, lo mas alejado posible de Crawley.

-¿A...a donde Noodle-cup?

-A Japón, luego de arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, me iré-dijo mirándola a los ojos-No puedo... no puedo seguir viviendo en Inglaterra sabiendo que él esta también aquí y... y que no desea estar conmigo-dijo llorando nuevamente

Kendall la abrazo, empujando la cabeza de su amiga, en su pecho, mientras la japonesa se aferraba a ella, como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería.

-Shh... tranquila Noodle-cup, todo se solucionara-dijo acariciando el pelo negro de la japonesa-Ya veras que cuando tus pequeños nazcan todo mejorara.

Noodle negaba con su cabeza, sin despegarse del pecho de Kendall.

¿Que se iba a solucionar? Sin nadie a su lado para acompañarla en lo que se suponía debía ser la etapa mas feliz de su vida, sin un padre para sus bebés y sin el amor de su vida, no había nada por lo que quedarse en Inglaterra y mucho menos se imaginaba que se solucionaría en esos 5 meses restantes de embarazo.

-No...-dijo alejándose del abrazo de Kendall-Me iré, no deseo estar mas aquí...

Kendall la miraba, abatida. No sabia que podía decirle para que lo reconsiderara, sabia que cuando Noodle tomaba una decisión no había nada que la hiciera dudar.

-Noodle-cup por favor, piénsalo en frió ¿si?-dijo tomando la mano izquierda de ella entre sus delicadas manos.

-No hay nada mas que pensar Kendall-san-dijo mirando las manos de ellas entrelazadas-si... si lo que te preocupa son los bebes, pueden venir a visitarlos cuando nazcan...

La mirada de la japonesa denotaba la seriedad y lo convencida que estaba de su idea.

Kendall suspiro, pensando que si Russel estuviera ahí, él sabría como convencerla.

Era definitivo, ella se iría a Japón.

* * *

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

 **Este capitulo no me gusta mucho, mas allá de que creo que me podría haber salido mas largo, lo que pasa no es muy lindo...**

 **Devuelta, y como siempre, gracias por los reviews, por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo, por los favs y los follows.**

 **P.D: Cualquier error de ortografía que vean por ahí, la explicacion es que uso wordpad.**

 **Review...?**


	11. J'y suis jamais allé

El día estaba nublado, totalmente gris.

Russel manejaba en su auto color blanco a toda velocidad, totalmente cegado por la ira que sentía.

¿Como el peli-azul se atrevía a lastimara nuevamente? se preguntaba el baterista. El creyó, luego de que la acompañara a la ecografia, que realmente se preocupaba por ella, que por fin se había decidido. Pero, al igual que Noodle, creyó algo que no era verdad.

Salio furioso del auto, azotando la puerta del mismo y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa frente a él.

Sus pisadas eran fuertes y decididas.

Toco la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que la iba a derribar.

Espero un minuto y cierto peli-azul la abrió

Su mirada apagada cambio a una de asombro cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado. El baterista no dijo nada simplemente empujo la puerta, haciendo que esta rebote contra la pared, y agarro al cantante por el cuello de la camisa, estampandolo contra la pared

-¡Eres un miserable!-le grito acercando su cara al pálido rostro de 2D

No le dio tiempo a formular ni una palabra.

Un puño viajo hasta su cara, partiendole el labio.

Otro puñetazo voló contra su nariz, partiendosela.

-Ni te atrevas a preguntarme el por que...

Paula apareció bajando las escaleras al escuchar el ruido.

-¡Russel!¿¡QUE HACES!?-grito la morocha bajando rápidamente los escalones faltantes.

El peli-azul estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado contra la pared, sosteniéndose la nariz, manchándose con sangre las manos.

-Le doy su merecido a este idiota-dijo acidamente

-¿Por que...?

El observo un instante a la novia del cantante y bajo su mirada hacia el peli-azul

No pudo contestarle.

-No es algo que yo deba responder-dijo suspirando

Volvio a tomar al cantante por el cuello de la camisa y, de un puñetazo, lo arrojo hasta el centro de la habitación.

-¡VAMOS MALDITO INFELIZ!¡DEFIÉNDETE!-le grito Russel

El cantante se fue incorporando lentamente, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y lo miro, con toda la nariz y boca ensangrentada

-No...-dijo-La violencia... solo gener...genera mas violencia-sentencio escupiendo sangre al piso.

Russel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas.

Analizo la situación soltando un suspiro. No lograría nada si lo seguía golpeando, aunque deseaba con todo su ser golpearlo hasta dejarlo hecho una bolsa de hematomas, no lograría nada.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Paula la cual estaba temblando del miedo. Ella sabia que no podía detener a Rus sel si este decidía seguir golpeando a 2D. No tenia el tamaño ni la fuerza necesarios para hacerlo.

El baterista se acerco al cantante y lo tomo, nuevamente, por el cuello de la camisa.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, no te acerques mas ella-dijo apretando mas la tela entre sus manos-si lo vuelves a hacer, no me contendré, no tendré piedad y te juro que no saldrás vivo la próxima.

Lo tiro violentamente al sillón y se retiro del lugar, cerrando de un portazo la casa del cantante.

Cuando Paula escucho el estruendo de la puerta, corrió hasta el sillón y miro las heridas que tenia 2D en su cara. Las rozo con la yema de sus dedos y este hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el leve tacto. Retiro las manos de Paula con las suyas casi de un cachetazo y se levanto, hecho una fiera, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación en la cual se encontraba.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ahora que sabia que las heridas del cantante no eran tan peligrosas, le dirigió toda su atención a la advertencia que le hizo Russel a Stuart.

-¿A que se refería Russel?-dijo casi en un susurro

El cantante se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

Todo se había ido al diablo en un minuto.

¿Como le explicaría a su novia que había estado una semana con Noodle?¿Como le diría que le mintió?

-¿Donde estuviste toda esta semana que paso Stuart?-Dijo sintiendo como las palabras en su garganta se atoraban

Cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Se giro lentamente.

-Estuve en lo de Noodle-dijo sin mirarla.

Paula sintió que esas palabras habían sido tan filosas como una daga que cortaba su pecho.

Se levanto del sillón y se aproximo hasta el cantante.

Este la miro, diciéndole con sus ojos que era verdad aquello que acababa de decir.

Ella bajo su mirada mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos café.

-Paula... yo...

No logro terminar de hablar al sentir como la mano de su novia se estrellaba contra su mejilla ensangrentada.

-No... No digas que lo... que lo sientes porque...-se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro hecha una fiera-¡PORQUE NO ES VERDAD!

Salio corriendo del living y se encerró en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Otro suspiro se escapo de los labios del cantante, mientras sentía una enorme presión en el pecho y las lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de su rostro.

* * *

Un mes paso desde aquella pelea.

Russel y Kendall iban todos los días a la casa de Noodle para ver como se encontraba.

La futura madre solía quedarse acostada todo el día, no se levantaba por nada, solo en las noches, cuando sus pesadillas la atormentaban como si fueran un recuerdo, se despertaba. Eran tan vividas que no lograba conciliar el sueño luego de haberse despertado de ellas, hiperventilando.

Su apetito se había reducido a un vaso de agua y 4 galletas por día.

No se preocupo por su radical cambio de alimentación, ni siquiera cuando dejo de sentir a sus bebes, estaba demasiado adolorida como para si quiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera como Stuart la había vuelto a dejar.

El departamento de ella se mantenía en orden gracias a Kendall, quien iba y ordenaba todo lo que Noodle en las noches, en sus ataques de ira, rompía y arrojaba.

Russel todas las mañanas debía tirar la comida que el cocinaba ya que ella no comía.

La pareja estaba tan preocupada por la asiática. No sabían que hacer para que ella saliera de ese estado. Las pocas veces que lograron que ella hablara, les decía que nadie podía hacer nada, que solo el tiempo repararía su corazón. Ella les pedía tiempo, estaba en un duelo por su marchito corazón.

Una madrugada, luego de que sus recurrentes pesadillas la despertaran, sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en la parte baja de su abdomen. Ese dolor la hizo sentirse viva y la hizo volver a la realidad.

Hacia mas de un mes y medio que no comía.

Se levanto, para dirigirse al baño, pero al sentir otra puntada se recargo en la pared agarrándose su vientre.

El dolor era agudo y punzante, aquel dolor hizo que tomara conciencia de que sus bebes no se movían como antes, que sus bebes se habían quedado quietos desde hacia un mes y medio.

Como pudo fue al baño y al prender la luz el horror la invadió.

Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron rápidamente, mientras que sus manos y piernas temblaban.

Su ropa interior y sus piernas estaban bañadas en sangre, la cual seguía saliendo sin control. Intento salir del baño lo mas rápido que sus piernas y que el dolor abdominal la dejaban.

Tomo su celular, el cual estaba sobre la mesa ratona en el living.

Vio la hora, eran las 6 AM, Russel y Kendall no llegarían hasta las 7 AM. Marco como pudo, sentaba sobre el piso mientras su espalda se recargaba incómodamente sobre el filo de la mesa y una mancha de sangre se empezaba a formar debajo de ella.

Coloco el celular sobre su oído derecho, escuchando el tono de espera.

Sonó 2 veces pero Russel no contestaba.

-Por...por favor Russ-san-dijo en un hilo de voz-contesta...

El sonido de espera se escuchaban cada vez mas lejano, sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez mas, como todo se iba poniendo en cámara lenta y como sus parpados se iban cerrando. La poca fuerza que empleaba para sostener el celular sobre su oído cedió y con ella, Noodle.

Russel iba manejando mientras Kendall estaba durmiendo en el asiento del acompañante. Sentía su celular vibrar en su bolsillo pero no podía sacarlo. El sabia que mirar su celular era algo que no debía hacer mientras manejaba.

Ademas ¿Quien diablos llama a las 6 AM? seguramente debía ser algún numero equivocado. Siguió su ruta, intentando ver el camino que hacia. Esa mañana estaba particularmente nebulosa, no se podía ver nada mas allá de la luz de los faroles.

Miro por un instante a su acompañante y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras volvía a mirar el camino.

Kendall tenia su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia la derecha, sus labios carnosos estaban entre abiertos,dejando salir un leve ronquido, casi como un suspiro.

Su cabello castaño estaba trenzado hacia un costado, descansando sobre su hombro derecho.

Russel nunca se sintió tan agradecido y tan afortunado por tenerla a su lado.

Manejo por casi una hora mas, hasta llegar a la puerta roja.

Estaciono, se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se giro levemente hacia Kendall, la cual se estaba estirando.

-Buen día bella durmiente-dijo Russel sonriendo

-Lo siento Russ, despertarme tan temprano no es lo mio-dijo sonriendo

-Lo se hermosa-dijo besando la frente de la castaña.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa de la japonesa, donde el horror los invadió.

El piso de madera estaba bañado en sangre.

-¡Oh por dios!-grito Kendall tapándose la boca mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos color miel

Russel se acerco rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Noodle.

Toco la mejilla pálida y fría de su princesa, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, fundiéndose en la remera de la japonesa.

Kendall se acerco a ellos y, suavemente, tomo el brazo de su amiga.

Russel seguía llorando ¿Habría sido ella la que llamo?. Miró hacia un costado y vio su celular tirado cerca de ella.

Sin duda alguna había sido ella y el, por ser responsable, no atendió al llamado de ayuda de su amiga.

La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-¡Russ!

Este levanto la mirada hacia su amada.

-Necesito total silencio, no esta muerta, pero necesito escuchar su pulso-dijo Kendall

Él asintió y se quedo callado mirando como los delicados dedos de la castaña envolvían la delgada muñeca de la japonesa.

Apretó levemente y comenzó a mirar su reloj. Luego de un minuto y medio,logro sentir el pulso de ella, aunque este estuviera muy débil.

Kendall miro al baterista decidida.

-Tómala Russ, debemos ir lo mas rápido posible al hospital, _**aun podemos salvarlos**_.

* * *

 **¡Disculpen la demora! Mi falta de inspiración y algunos problemas personales no me dejaban escribir este capitulo (aun considero que es corto pero les prometo que el próximo recompensara esto)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews, favs, follows y por leer desde el anonimat** **o también**


	12. Le Banquet

Kendall miro al baterista decidida.

-Tómala Russ, debemos ir lo mas rápido posible al hospital, aun podemos salvarla.

Russel limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su sweater y, delicadamente, tomo en brazos a su princesa.

El tacto de la piel fría y desnuda de la japonesa en sus manos, hizo que nuevas lagrimas se formaran en los blancos ojos del baterista. Estaba pálida como una hoja, sus labios estaban sin color y agrietados, tenia sangre seca y fresca por todo su cuerpo. Eso estaba poniendo nervioso al baterista. Tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con su gran mano derecha limpio la sangre que pudo del cuerpo de su pequeña asiática.

La castaña miro a su alrededor y encontró un bolso en la entrada. Se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la habitación de la japonesa y abrió las puertas del armario que se encontraba ahí. Sus manos tiritaban mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos color miel. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando, no podía creer que toda esta etapa fuera tan dolorosa para su amiga.

Con su mano izquierda tomo algunas ropas de Noodle mientras que con la derecha se secaba las lagrimas.

Metió la ropa dentro del bolso y volvió hacia donde estaba su novio.

Él estaba limpiando la sangre del cuerpo frió de su amiga de forma tan delicada que parecía que el pequeño paño, con el cual la estaba limpiando, no la tocaba.

Ver a su novio de esa forma hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Se acerco hacia ellos y poso su mano sobre el amplio hombro del baterista, sin embargo, él no la miro.

-Voy a matarlo...-susurro Russel

-Russ... no es el momento... ya tengo algunas cosas, vayamos al medico-dijo Kendall reafirmando el agarre en el bolso-nuestra prioridad ahora son ella y sus bebes.

El neoyorkino asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron rápidamente hacia el auto.

Russel se sentó atrás con la mujer en sus brazos mientras Kendall encendía el auto.

El vehículo iba lo mas rapido que podía, cruzando la neblina y las vacías calles, agradeciendo que era un sábado a las 6 AM.

Russel miraba a su pálida amiga, sintiendo como sus lagrimas se volvían a formar en sus ojos, corrió suavemente el pelo del rostro de Noodle.

Su ceño de contrajo y se mordió el labio, pensando que todo esto era culpa de 2D, todo porque era un inmaduro que vivía evadiendo sus responsabilidades.

* * *

-Vamos amor, solo los invite a almorzar, no entiendo que es lo que tanto te incomoda.

El peli-azul frunció su ceño.

Se encontraba sentado en el piano que tenían en el living, dándole la espalda a Paula.

Rogaba porque su madre y su padre no vinieran. No tenia ganas ni paciencia para escuchar los reproches de su madre y los consejos de su padre.

Su madre solía ponerse pesada en ese sentido y mas cuando él se mostraba totalmente desinteresado en escucharla.

Suspiro.

Hacia un mes y medio que no sabia nada de nadie. Ni de sus padres, ni de sus hijos, ni de...Noodle. Luego de haberse ido abruptamente aquella mañana no tuvo mas contacto con nadie mas que no fuera Paula y eso lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Quería salir corriendo de su casa, ir al departamento de Noodle y escaparse junto a ella donde nadie los pudiera encontrar.

Pero sabia que el nunca tendría el valor suficiente para hacer eso.

Se giro levemente y miro, por sobre su hombro, a Paula. Estaba bastante arreglada para la ocasión. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y jugaba con sus dedos. Sus uñas rojas sangre recién pintadas se movían de un lado al otro. Parecía nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Pareces una niña que esconde alguna travesura...-dijo 2D dándose vuelta completamente-¿Que hiciste?

Paula rió picaramente y lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Nada, lo sabrás cuando lleguen tus padres

Beso rápidamente al cantante y salio disparando hacia la cocina, donde estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

Todo aquello le daba muy mala espina. Paula cocinando, invitando a sus padres a almorzar, ocultándole cosas, era todo muy sospechoso y estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. así que decidió tomar una ducha para despejarse de cualquier pensamiento erróneo.

Cuando los padres del peli-azul llegaron, Paula los recibió muy cordialmente y los guió hasta el comedor, donde estaba todo perfectamente acomodado.

-Tomen asiento-dijo con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara-enseguida estarán los platos.

Rachel miraba algo extrañada a la pareja de su hijo. Ella nunca quiso a Paula en la vida de su pequeño, pero él era grande y ya podía decidir que hacer con su vida y con quien compartirla, pero eso no quitaba que ella le recordara, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, que aquella mujer era una mala persona.

-¡Que bueno!-dijo Harold con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La rubia y el peli-azul se giraron para mirar al hombre de avanzada edad, sacarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el respaldo de la silla, mientras se sentaba y esperaba a que Paula le trajera su plato de comida.

Tanto madre como hijo, suspiraron ante la actitud de su padre, jamas comprendieron como aquel hombre podía vivir tan tranquilo y no dejarse ahogar por los problemas de su vida.

Todos tomaron asiento cuando vieron a Paula aparecer de la cocina con 2 platos calientes.

2D se acerco caballerosamente a ella para ayudarla.

Una vez todo servido, el almuerzo comenzó.

El silencio que rondaba en la mesa era sepulcral. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que hacían los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla.

Había cierta tensión en el aire. Nadie se atrevía a romper aquel silencio que se había formado.

Paula estudiaba la situación minuciosamente, cuestionándose cuando seria un buen momento para decir la noticia que venia escondiendo hacia un mes.

Apoyo suavemente los cubiertos en su plato y la familia Pot la observo. Eso hizo que se sintiera intimidada, sobretodo por la madre de Stuart.

Bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, donde una servilleta bailaba entre sus dedos, pasando de una mano a la otra.

Trago gruesamente y clavo la mirada en Stuart, quien la miraba curioso.

-E...estoy... _Estoy embarazada_ -dijo mientras la temperatura subía hacia su rostro- _Vamos a ser papas_ , Stu...

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en el rostro de la morocha.

Por el caso contrario, Stuart estaba mas pálido de lo normal, sentía que la presión se había bajado y se estaba comenzando a marear.

La madre de Stuart se llevo sus manos a la boca, tapando la obvia sorpresa y decepción que le había causado la noticia.

En cuanto al padre de del peli-azul, seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Stuart... eres... eres un irresponsable-dijo la madre del cantante conteniendo toda su furia-es todo lo que diré-se giro mirando a su esposo-Harold, el almuerzo ha concluido.

El susodicho miro a su mujer y entendió todo. Soltó los cubiertos, mirando a su hijo.

-Suerte con esto muchacho-dijo palmando la espalda de su hijo-la necesitaras...

Paula miraba toda la escena atónita, sus suegros no estaban contentos por la noticia de que serian abuelos y su novio estaba a punto de desmayarse luego de haberla escuchado.

Los padres del peli-azul se habían ido de la casa, sin terminar el almuerzo ni saludar.

Paula lo miro con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Que... que fue todo eso?-dijo Paula dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

El peli-azul evitaba la mirada de Paula a toda costa. No sabia que contestarle, el no deseaba tener hijos con nadie mas que no fuera los pequeños que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Noodle.

Si antes se sentía atrapado, ahora se sentía sofocado por la situación, sentía que todo esto lo superaba.

-Paula... yo...

Por obra del destino, o no, su celular lo salvo.

Lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla

"Russel"

Su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez mas fuerte. ¿Por que lo llamaría Russel? no habían hablado mas desde aquel día que el baterista se apareció en su casa y lo golpeo hasta el cansancio.

Trago grueso y alzo su mirada hacia Paula.

-¿Quien es?-dijo ácidamente

Sus ojos negros volvieron a mirar la pantalla.

-Russel

Paula lo miro incrédula, arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Espero que sea para pedirte una disculpa-dijo empezando a recoger los platos sucios.

Cuando vio a Paula adentrarse en la cocina, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la habitación, donde se encerró.

Pulso el punto verde qu estaba en la pantalla y deslizo su pulgar hacia la derecha. Puso su oído en en celular, todo tembloroso.

-¿Ho...hola?

-2D... Es Noodle...-escucho la voz de Kendall totalmente seria del otro lado de la linea.

* * *

 **¡PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! Pero este capitulo se me hizo tan dificil de escribir, y aun asi me quedo corto y por ahi podria haberlo hecho un poco mas detallado pero creo que le tome cierto rencor por costarme tanto de escribir que si sigo postergandolo, no lo iba a subir jamas.**

 **A partir de ahora podre subir mas seguido ya que este capitulo fue un obstaculo muy grande, pero creo que ahora volvera a tener el dinamismo, que sentia ,que la historia esta tenia en su momento.**

 **Por otra parte, posiblemente este subiendo un FF d capitulos. Sera sobre Murdoc y mi nueva OC, es lo unico que puedo adelantar por ahora.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews, favs, follows y por leer desde el anonimato también.**

 **Y Mil gracias por esperarme este pequeño (gran) lapso que hubo en la historia.**


	13. Une Unconscience Obscure

**Negro.**

Todo era de color negro.

Estaba todo oscuro, frió y nadie se encontraba en ese lugar. La oscuridad que entraba por sus ojos era eterna, el silencio, ensordecedor.

Trato de hablar pero su voz no salio.

De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta que había algo distinto con ella. Su panza estaba plana, sus bebes no estaban mas en ella.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron rápidamente y empezó a correr y a buscar por la oscuridad infinita a sus hijos. Pero todo lo que hiciera era en vano. Nadie la escuchaba, no había nadie en ese lugar.

Nuevamente, estaba _**sola**_.

Se dejo caer al piso, abatida, destrozada por no saber quien le había sacado a sus bebes. Lloro, como nunca en su vida había llorado, abrazando su vientre.

Gritaba, sollozaba, gemía, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Los recuerdos de su infancia agolparon en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando estuvo metida meses dentro de una caja de Fedex, hasta que 2D la encontró.

Recordando cuan sola se sentía al vivir con tres hombres, recordando como se sentía al separarse la banda, recordando como se sintió los últimos meses de su vida.

Escucho un sonido lejano de una puerta cerrándose, pero no le presto atención, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era demasiado.

El ruido de una silla arrastrándose la acompañaba de fondo en su llanto.

Y luego, un suspiro.

-"Hola Noods..."

De repente escucho una voz. Esa voz, la que tanto amaba escuchar.

-"Siento haberme demorado tanto hoy en venir... tuve... tuve unos problemas en casa..."

Miraba para todos lados, buscando de donde provenía la voz de 2D, pero no veía absolutamente nada.

Se limpio las lagrimas y trato de hablar, pero de nueva cuenta, no funciono.

-"¿Como te sientes hoy?"

Su voz se oía triste y apagada.

-"Ellos... ellos aun siguen en observación, pero el medico dijo que están mejorando favorablemente y que si seguían así dentro de unas semanas podrían pasar a una sala común donde...-hizo una pausa para suspirar-donde podre verlos mas seguido"

¿Ellos?¿Quienes?

No entendía absolutamente nada, estaba totalmente consternada.

Sintió que su mano era tomada por la mano de 2D, podía reconocer su tacto donde fuera.

Pero seguía sin poder verlo.

De un instante al otro, sintió un sollozo que no era suyo.

-"Noods por favor...te extraño, te necesito, no puedo..."-sorbió su nariz-"no se que hacer, te necesito aquí, conmigo. Natalie y Scott te necesitan... te necesitamos...

¿Natalie?¿Scott?

¿Quienes eran esas personas de las que 2D estaba hablando?

-"Solo necesito... necesito que des una señal de que aun estas aquí... conmigo..."-sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a caer sobre su mano-"un movimiento... algo... lo que sea Noods"

De repente sintió como en aquella oscuridad llovía.

Y a medida que el llanto de 2D aumentaba de forma angustiosa, la lluvia era mas y mas intensa.

Intento gritar pero nada servia, no sabia como hacer para demostrarle que ella estaba ahí, que escuchaba todo.

-"Ya ha pasado un mes Noods, Nat y Scott ya tienen un mes de haber nacido y aun no te conocen, te extrañan... te extrañamos..."-susurro el cantante

Sintió una presión en el pecho.

¿Natalie y Scott eran sus bebes, sus hijos?

Poso una mano en su vientre plano. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Por un lado estaba feliz de que sus 2 bebes hubieran nacido sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero en cierto modo estaba preocupada por ellos porque eran prematuros y ademas, extrañaba sentirlos en su panza.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y una silla posarse cerca.

-"¿Nada nuevo?"-esa voz era de Russel

-"No... ni siquiera un movimiento, nada"-dijo entre llanto el cantante.

-"Ya... ella es fuerte, siempre vuelve a nosotros, dentro de poco la veremos sonreír nuevamente y... y podrá conocer a sus bebes..."-dijo melancólico Russel.

Estaba hiperventilando ante la desesperación de intentar demostrarles que si estaba ahí, que escuchaba todo, que sentía todo.

No encontraba la manera de demostrarlo y eso la estaba por poner en una crisis nerviosa

Muda, en la oscuridad mas absoluta, sentía que todo la superaba.

-"Vamos 2D, dejemos que descanse, mañana volveremos a verla"-dijo Russel

El peli-azul suspiro.

-"En un momento voy... solo... solo voy a despedirme"

-"Te espero afuera"

Noodle sintió como la lluvia en la oscuridad había cesado.

Sintió que al lado de ella el piso se hundía levemente, sintió como la mano de 2D acariciaba su mejilla y le acomodaba el pelo.

Luego sintió sus tibios labios posarse en su frente. Cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto y cuando los abrió, vio una luz blanca que se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella.

Cuando esta la invadió por completo, sintió la luz fría de hospital colarse por sus verdes ojos.

-"¿2D...?"-Susurro la japonesa

El peli-azul abrió sus oscuros ojos y rompió el beso que estaba dándole en la frente. Miro a la persona que había hablado

Sus ojos negros se llenaron de lagrimas al ver aquel par de ojos verdes mirarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre.

La felicidad que sentía en aquel momento era avasallante.

Tanto así que se tiro sobre ella la abrazo mientras reía y sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Él realmente pensó que nunca mas vería sus ojos verdes, ni escucharía su voz.

Él realmente pensó que nunca mas podría volver a estar con ella, que sus hijos se quedarían sin madre.

Llenaba de besos por toda su cara a la japonesa, la cual estaba atónita y algo aturdida aun.

-"Te amo"-dijo el peli-azul.

Ella lo miro y se sonrojo, bajando su mirada hasta su vientre plano. Al ver que no estaba mas embarazada se alarmo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, la desesperación invadió su cuerpo y empezó a mirar para todos lados hasta que poso su mirada en Stuart quien le sonreía.

-"Debes conocer a dos personitas"-dijo dulcemente-"Ellos te han estado extrañando mucho"

Noodle intento levantarse de la camilla pero piso en falso y cayo al piso. Se sentía débil, aun no estaba lista para hacer esfuerzos físicos. 2D la sujeto y la ayudo a ponerse nuevamente en la camilla.

Acaricio su pelo y beso su frente. Miro por un momento sus verdes ojos y vio la impaciencia de saber donde estaban sus hijos.

-"Ahora vuelvo, debes prometerme que no harás nada mientras voy a buscarlos"-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-"Todos se pondrán muy felices de verde bien devuelta, Noods, le diré a Russ que se quede contigo mientras le aviso a los médicos... que despertaste"-dijo bajando su mirada a sus pies.

-"¿Cuanto...?"

-"Un mes...desde que te desmayaste y te internaron..."-dijo aun sin mirarla.

* * *

 **Ya no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en subir capitulo gente, pero igual pido ¡PERDON! Y también pido perdón si el capitulo les pareció corto y aburrido pero creí necesario narrar esta parte, desde lo que Noodle vivía cuando estuvo inconsciente.**

 **En el proximo capitulo apareceran todos devuelta y conoceremos a los pequeños Natalie y Scott. Por cierto me parecio muy dulce que 2D los haya nombrado**

 **Hasta la proxima actualizacion.**

 **Y como siempre, gracias por leer y dejar Review, follow, fav y tambien gracias a aquellos que leen desde el anonimato.**


	14. À quai

Salio de la habitacion en la cual ella habia estado internada el ultimo mes, solto el pomo de la puerta sin jamas despegar la vista de sus pies, y de un momento al otro sentio como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Russel que estaba ahi, sentado en los asientos de espera del pasillo, se acerco apresurando el paso.

Se arrodillo frente al peli-azul.

-"¡¿Que paso?!"

El neoyorkino apoyo una mano en el escualido hombro del cantante y sintio los sollozos.

-"Es... es Noods..."

Una alarma se encendio dentro del baterista el cual apreto el hombro del cantante, dandole a entender que siguiera.

-"Ella... Ella desperto Russ..."

El alma de Russel volvio al cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras que deseaba escuchar desde hace semanas.

Russel ayudo a 2D a levantarse del piso y, con un brillo especial en sus blancos ojos, miro la puerta por la cual acababa de salir el cantante. Luego de observarla por unos instantes se giro, buscando al peli-azul. Este aun estaba anonadado ante lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando sintio la mirada de Russel sobre él, se sobresalto.

-"Entra Russ, yo... yo voy a avisarle a los medicos y a ver a Natalie y a Scott"

El baterista asintio levemente con la cabeza y luego volvio su mirada a la puerta.

Lentamente alzo su mano y tomo el pomo de la puerta que habia estado contemplando hace unos instantes. Estaba nervioso, hacia tanto que no escuchaba a su pequeñar princesa hablar, ni regalarle sonrisas, ni nada que se le hacia raro.

Empujo la puerta marron y se adentro en la habitacion.

Alli, sentada en la camilla mirando por la ventana estaba su princesa. Los ojos blancos que la miraban se llevaron de lagrimas por un momento. Ella sintio como la mirada de su gran amigo estaba sobre ella.

Giro su mirada y sus verdes ojos se posaron en Russel.

Inconsientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en los rosados labios de la japonesa y extendio sus brazos hacia donde se encontraba Russel.

Él, que estaba anonadado ante la vision que tenia enfrente, se acerco casi corriendo y se colo entre los brazos de su princesa para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sentir el calido abrazo de su amigo Russ, la hizo sentirse calida por dentro, sintio como poco a poco estaba volviendo a sentirse ella.

Sentir la colonia de Russel entrar por sus fosas nasales, sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo, sentir su leve barba de la tarde, todo eso la remontaba a sus 10 años cuando lo seguia para todos lados ya que era con el que mas segura se sentia.

Lentamente se fueron separando y, en ese instante, vio las lagrimas caer por las mejillas de su amigo.

Con sus pulgares limpio aquellas gotas y lo volvio a mirar.

-"Estoy devuelta Russ, no tienes por que llorar"

El baterista asintio con la cabeza para rapidamente volver a abrazarla. Todo el tiempo que paso estuvo tan preocupado y tan asustado por ella. Tenia tanto miedo de que se fuera para siempre, de que su pequeña princesa lo abandonara, que era inevitable contener las lagrimas de felicidad.

Se separaron al sentir la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Por ella entraron un hombre de cabello azabache y piel palida, vestido con su uniforme de medico y detras de él 2D.

-"Veo que la srita. Noodle ya ha despertado"

La japonesa asintio y sonrio levemente.

El medico se acerco a ella y la esculto. Noodle miraba impaciente al doctor, él cual se concentraba ahora en tomarle la presion y el pulso.

Mientras él le retiraba la intravenoza, noto cuanto habia adelgazado realmente, ella solia ser muy flaca, esto ene se momento estaba al borde de desaparecer.

-"Muy bien Srita. Noodle, esta todo en orden al parecer, ahora le dire a las enfermeras que le traigan algo de comer y luego podra ver a sus bebes."

Sintio como su corazon dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras.

Sus bebes, sus pequeños hijos,estaban en el mundo desde hacia un mes y ella no los habia podido conocer aun.

Un extraño sentimiento de urgencia se colo en su pecho y miro con cierto apuro al doctor, él cual se estaba retirando.

Russel noto aquello y acaricio su mano.

-"Tranquila princesa, primero debes comer, asi tienes fuerzas para estar con Nat y Scott"

Ella miro a los blancos ojos de su amigo y asintio levemente, deseando que la comida apareciera ya para tragarse de un bocado el plato entero.

En lo que la enfermera venia, empezo a imaginarse como serian sus bebes. Imaginaba mucho pelo azul por todos lados y ojos verdes, luego se los imagino con los ojos celestes y el pelo negro. Por su mente pasaron todas las combinaciones posibles.

Seguia en su mundo delirando por sus hijos, cuando sintio un plato posarse sobre su camilla y a un sonriente 2D

Aquella amplia y graciosa sonrisa que solia poner cuando estaba en paz con el mundo, era la misma que le entregaba a ella en ese momento.

Se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de su rostro y acricio la casi inexistente mejilla de su amada, mientras le colocaba dulcemente el pelo detras de su oreja.

-"Debes comer, estas muy flaca"

La japonesa sintio como sus mejillas se encendian de un leve tono rosado y sus ojos brillaban ante las invasibas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

El cantante no dejo pasar ese detalle por desapercibido, cambiando su sonrisa por un mirada de preocupacion.

-"¿Por... por que lloras Noods?"

La morocha limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y solto un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-"Estoy... Estoy contenta de estar viva 2D"

* * *

Hola! Tanto tiempo, pido un millon de disculpas por la poca actividad y por lo corto que es este capitulo, tuve problemas y entre ellos fue que me robaron el celular (donde escribia todo para pasarlo en limpio en la pc) y que mi pc decidio suicidarse. Pero aca estoy, tratando de voler a escribir todo desde lo que recuerdo. Espero aun tengan interes en esta historia y solo les dire que los recompensare con un capitulo super largo donde Noods vera por fin a sus bebes.

BTW, si ven que hay errores u horrores de ortografia, sepan disculpar pero aun no tengo el Word.

Espero que esten bien, que tengan felices fiestas y como siempre, gracias por los reviews, favs, follows, PM preguntando por la actualizacion. Agradesco mucho que apoyen esta historia.

 **Review...?**


	15. Le Calme

2D le regalo una sonrisa, de aquellas que mostraban que él aun era un niño.

Ella empezo a comer lentamente la deshabrida comida del hospital, mirando todo el tiempo aquel intento de pure de zapallo.

El peliazul no podia apartar la vista de ella en ningun momento. Tenia miedo de que si se distraia, todo volviera a ser como antes, que ella nunca se hubiera despertado realmente, y que todo fuera como el infierno que vivio hasta hace unos instantes.

-Ellos son... son... son iguales a nosotros...

Ese comentario agarro desprevenida a Noodle, la cual se ahogo con el agua.

2D se acerco para ayudarla a componerse. Cuando se recupero, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

El cantante se dio cuenta, un poco tarde, por que se habia sobresaltado y se sonrojo levemente.

Ella le regalo una calida sonrisa y se fue acercando lentamente a él, hasta que 2D sintio su celular vibrar y eso lo devolvio a la realidad.

Paula aun lo esperaba, embarazada y todo.

Su corazon comenzo a latir con fuerza al recordar que Noods no sabia ese pequeño detalle.

Trago saliva y respiro profundo.

-Noods yo...

-¡Felicidades srita. Noodle!-interrumpio una enfermera

Al ver la cara de ambos ella se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

-Perdon, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza rapidamente.

-¿Como se siente srita Noodle?- Pregunto la enfermera agarrando la planilla para ver el historial medico.

-Bien... ¿Cuando...?

La enfermera sonrio ampliamente

-Ahora, venia para que firmara este papel.

Le alcanzo un papel con una lapizera. En el papel decia que ella estaba de acuerdo en el uso de una silla de ruedas y que se hacia cargo en el caso de que algo llegara a pasar con el equipo.

Noodle miro algo ofendida a la enfermera.

-No creo necesitar una silla de ruedas...

La enfermera miro a 2D, pidiendo ayuda para que la japonesa hiciera todo mas rapido y simple.

El peliazul se acerco a Noodle.

-Noods, te estamos cuidando, necesitamos que estes bien para Nat y Scott

El ceño fruncido de la japonesa se fue relajando al escuchar las palabras de 2D. Con desgano firmo la hoja y la entrego a la enfermera.

Ella miro que estuviera todo en orden, paso a escultarla para luego pedirle ayuda a 2D y ponerla en la silla de ruedas.

2D empezo a empujar la silla, mientras la enfermera los guiaba por los pasillos del hospital. Estaba demas decir que el peli-azul sabia el camino de memoria.

Durante ese mes que la morocha no pudo cuidar a sus hijos, él estuvo dia y noche detras de aquel cristal viendo que estuvieran bien cuidados. Al ser el padre, solo podia entrar en los horarios de visita.

El dia que Russel lo llamo para avisarle lo que le habia pasado a su amada, todo fue tan rapido y a la vez tan lento. Habia salio corriendo de su casa, sin darle explicacion alguna a Paula de a donde iba o por que tan rapido. No queria creer que algo le habia pasado a Noodle.

Al llegar al hospital Russel lo agarro del cuello de la remera y lo estampo contra la pared, culpandolo de todo lo que le estaba pasando a su pequeña princesa, gritandole en la cara que si ella no salia de esta, él terminaria enterrando 20 metros bajo tierra.

El guardia de seguridad tuvo que separarlos porque Russel no paraba de golpearlo.

Antes que el guardia de seguridad lo echara, Russel se detuvo enfrente de 2D.

-"Para que sepas, cuando esos niños nazcan, me los llevare lejos de ti, junto con Noodle, porque todo lo que se acerca a ti, termina mal."

El peliazul trago grueso, mientras se masajeaba el cuello donde grandes moretones morados empezaban a aparecer.

Luego de que supiera que los bebes habian nacido bien, el ambiente aun estaba tenso.

Durante ese mes, el baterista se dio cuenta que 2D realmente se preocupaba por sus hijos y por Noodle. Tomo la decision de observar como llevaba la paternidad, si realmente sentaba cabeza, si reamente cuidaba a sus hijos.

Y obviamente Russel quedo sorprendido por como 2D apenas debaja el hospital para ir a bañarse a su casa.

-"Llegamos"-dijo la enfermera sacando a 2D de sus pensamientos.

La mujer abrio la puerta donde varias incubadoras estaban encendidas. Los ojos verdes de Noodle brillaban expectantes por ver a sus bebes. 2D empujaba lentamente la silla de ruedas hasta el final de la habitacion donde una incubadora estaba pegada a la pared.

Las manos de la morocha viajaron rapidamente a sus labios, tapandolos, ante la emocion que sentia al ver a sus pequeños bebes abrazados en la misma incubadora.

-"No querian ser separados"-susurro 2D mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Noodle-"Lloraron sin parar hasta que los pusieron juntos en la misma incubadora"

La enfermera abrio la incubadora y alzo a Natalie, la cual al sentir la falta de su hermano, empezo a llorar. La mujer entrego a Natalie en los brazos de la japonesa. Los ojos verdes de ella se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir a su pequeña luego de un mes de aunsencia. Era tan pequeña. Una mota de pelo negro decoraba su cabeza, sus ojos eran rasgados como los suyos, su nariz era tan pequeña como la de ella y era tan palida como 2D.

-"Ho...Hola Nat...soy... soy yo, mamá"-dijo Noodle conteniendo su llanto.

Natalie dejo de llorar al sentir la voz y la calidez de los brasos de su madre. Abrio sus ojos y Noodle se quedo sin palabras. Su ojo izquierdo era celeste como el cielo un dia de verano, como los ojos de 2D cuando era niño, mientras que el derecho era verde, como los suyos, verde esmeralda.

2D veia la imagen con lagrimas en sus negros ojos.

El pequeño Scott, sintiendose ignorado y extrañando a su hermana rompio en llanto.

-"Oh Scott, no debes llorar en frente de mami, es la primera vez que te ve"-dijo 2D a su hijo mientras lo alzaba.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, donde una mata de pelo turqueza crecia rebeldemente.  
Noodle vio aquel gesto y su corazon dio un vuelco de la alegria que sentia en ese momento.  
Cuando Scott calmo su llanto, abrio sus ojos y eran verdes.  
 **Verde esmeralda**.

-"2D..."-llamo Noodle  
-"¿Si princesa?"  
-"Gracias por... darme una razon mas para **amarte** "

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Tarde tanto en traerles un capitulo nuevo y me siento muy mal al respecto, espero sepan disculparme. Por cierto, ¿ya vieron todos los temas nuevos y el disco por salir de la phase 4 de gorillaz? Porque yo amo la cancion Busted and Blue y todas las nuevas que salieron. Estoy pensando en escribir un One-shot acerca del video de Saturn Barz, diganme si les interesaria.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, follows, favs y por todo el amor y la buena onda que me dan. Es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo esto.**


End file.
